Hunters of the Galaxy
by Joe Skywalker
Summary: 2 years before the Battle of Yavin, Han Solo and his wookie fellow had dangerous adventures, like always. Wilhe the evil Darth Vader was planning a full-scale attack against the rebel fleet, but the rebels had a surprise... the X-wing star-fighter.
1. Sabotage

The Star Destroyer Intrepid broke out of hyperspace in the Kril'dor system. The planet Kril'dor, the biggest planet in the system, appeared in front of the imperial battleship. The planet was a giant, green ball, which showed only the half of itself to the arriving spaceship, because the other half was covered in darkness. The sun didn't illuminate that half of Kril'dor.

The Intrepid approached the giant gas planet. It had many moons, orbiting Kril'dor, but most of these were useless to the Galactic Empire. Neither the Intrepid headed to the moons, but a space station, which was built by the Empire a couple of years ago. The duty of the station was guarding the valuable tibanna gas, which could have been found in the atmosphere of Kril'dor. Several mining platforms were established on the planet by the Empire, to prospect the tibanna gas, which was an important part of laser guns.

The Intrepid slowed down, and used the gravity field of Kril'dor to reach the cruising speed of the space station. When the Star Destroyer was orbiting the planet on the same course, as the station did, and with the same speed, a Lambda-class Shuttle took off from it's hangar. Two Tie-fighters escorted the Shuttle, as it approached the space station.

'This is Shuttle Steel Fist. I am Captain Garr Barbon. I am asking for a landing permission.' said the Captain into the communicator.

'Landing permission given.' replied someone from the station. 'Head to the main hangar of Kril'dor 21.'

The space station was called Kril'dor 21, as it was the 21st. "moon" of Kril'dor.

The Steel Fist headed to the main hangar of the giant space station. The Captain had been here for three times, but he was always amazed by the Kril'dor 21. It had the size of a real city, however, it was only a military facility, with no civilians on board. The station had four great hangars, and altogether more than one hundred star-fighters. It's fire power was more than four Star Destroyers', and for the twelve years of operation it defended Kril'dor successfully against the rebels, pirates or anyone, who attacked.

Captain Barbon was looking at the space station until the Shuttle reached the hangar, but he didn't notice that small, two-man cargo ship, which was docking on one of the exhaust ports.

The Steel Fist landed in the main hangar. About fifty stormtroopers were lined up in front of the spaceship. Between the troopers, the Commander of the Kril'dor 21, called Davour Planck, came to the Shuttle, followed by the vice-commander, and they both kneed before the lowering ramp.

Steam shot out of the Steel Fist, just as it's ramp reached the ground. Commander Planck felt really uneasy. He knew, what's coming now, but he was always nervous and afraid, when "he" came to the station.

Darth Vader stepped out of the Shuttle, and looked down to the Commander. His snuffling breath sounded much louder in the giant chamber of the hangar. He looked at the stormtroopers, then waved to the Commander, to stand up, and follow him.

'Are the supplies ready?' asked Vader.

'Yes, my lord.' bowed Planck.

'Good job, Commander.' said Vader. 'Send word to the rest of the Death Squadron at once! I want the Star Destroyers ready in three days.'

Planck knew, that Vader's request was impossible to be done, or almost impossible. It took long time to get a Star Destroyer ready for a longer journey, especially if the ship was probably taking part in battles during this journey. However, he assured Lord Vader, that he will do his best. Then he instructed the vice-commander to show Vader his quarters.

As soon as Darth Vader was out of the hangar, Planck turned on his communicator, and gave orders to his men.

The stormtroopers returned to their daily work, and left the hangar, just as Planck, who was heading to his office. He was the Commander of the Kril'dor 21 for twelve years, and he always did his best on his post. He had to handle countless problems from day to day, and his hair turned to white from black over the last few years. But now, he had another impossible mission to handle.

Planck was one of those imperial officers, who knew about the dreaded Death Star. That fearsome space station was still under construction in secret, but now it was powerful enough to defend itself from most of the occurrent attacks. That means, that the imperial fleet had to guard it no more, and all of the Star Destroyers were now able to concentrate on other tasks, like finding the rebels.

These rebels caused so much inconveniences to the Empire during the last few years. imperial spies reported, that the Rebel Alliance have built a whole star fleet, however, it must have been weaker than the imperial, otherwise they would have launched direct attack against the Empire. Two times Commander Planck had to deal with rebels himself, because they were trying to steal tibanna gas from the mining platforms, but both times they failed.

And now, Darth Vader ordered his Star Destroyers to gather in the Kril'dor System, and it was Davour Planck's duty to support the battleships with energy (made out of tibanna), and other supplies, which were brought to the Kril'dor 21 during the last few months. Planck really hoped, nothing will go wrong during these days.

Unfortunately to the Commander, something went wrong.

...

A big, furry creature was standing in the door, looking out on the corridor. He was obviously standing guard. In the room, there were countless giant crates, which contained mostly food supplies for the Star Destroyers. It was one of the huge storerooms of the Kril'dor 21 space station.

Suddenly the furry creature turned around, and groaned. He told something to someone, however, it seemed, he was alone in the storeroom. He had a bandoleer over his shoulder, and he was holding a laser crossbow in his paws. He was a wookie, called Chewbacca.

'Almost ready, Chewie!' shouted someone from behind a great container. A few seconds later a young man turned up on the top of the crate. He was Han Solo, a soldier of fortune from Corellia.

Chewbacca groaned again, waving his crossbow over his head.

'Blast 'em!' swore Han, and he jumped down from the container. 'Hope it'll be enough. Move it!'

They stepped to the door of the storeroom, and the corellian drew his blaster. He peeked out, and saw two stormtroopers heading to the storeroom. He raised his blaster, targeted one of the troopers, and finished him off with one precise shot.

The other stormtrooper got covered before Han could shoot him, but the corellian didn't try to kill the other. Both the man and the wookie left the storeroom, and headed to the opposite direction. Han shot a couple of laser blasts behind himself to make sure, that the stormtrooper won't leave his shelter, until they reach the end of the corridor.

But just as he turned on the corner, the whole station got alarmed. He forgot about the trooper's communicator, built into his helmet, so the soldier could warn the Commander immediately.

'Bast it!' swore Han. 'Head to the Star, Chewie!'

The Star Raider was Han Solo's ship, which was now waiting for it's two passengers on the exhaust port. Fortunately it was close to the storeroom, but not close enough.

Han and Chewie reached the place, where they could enter the tube, which took them to the ship. Han destroyed the rails, covering the tube with one shot, and he ordered Chewbacca to climb down. The wookie got into the narrow tube, in which he could barely move, but he managed to climb down to the Star Raider.

Han wanted to follow his friend, but suddenly a few stormtroopers appeared on the corridor, behind him.

'Stop there!' shouted one of the troopers, and he raised his blaster to shoot, if Han wouldn't surrender.

The corellian jumped behind a machine, which was standing on the corridor. He heard the laser blasts, and saw, that the machine won't cover him for long, because the stormtroopers are going to shoot it into tiny pieces.

Han shot a few times in the direction of the troopers, and he heard satisfied, that the Imperials stopped fighting. He looked out from behind the machine, and saw, that most of the stormtroopers got down on the floor, or pressed close to the wall to evade his laser bolts.

But Han noticed another man on the corridor, who was coming towards him recklessly. He was wearing black armour, black cape, black helmet, and a weird mask in front of his face. The corellian didn't know who was this man, but he immediately realised, he shouldn't confront him.

Han targeted the switch next to the door, and hit that with an accurate shot. The door closed just in front of the black armoured man. Han knew, he didn't have much time, so he put his blaster away, and jumped into the tube as fast as he could. A few laser blasts hit the wall over his head.

'I'm here, I'm here.' he said, when he heard the anxious voice of Chewbacca.

He entered to the Star Raider, and closed it's sluice gate. Now the ship could detach from the station. Han got into the cockpit, where were two seats, one for the pilot, and one for the co-pilot.

The Star Raider was a small ship at all, similar to a freelance cargo ship. It had the cockpit, a small toilet, and one room, where they could carry the cargo. Now, the ship didn't have any cargo aboard, so it could move faster and manoeuvre better, especially when it was controlled by Han Solo.

'Punch it, Chewie!' shouted Han.

The wookie detached the ship from the Kril'dor 21, and in the same time Han turned on the engines. The Star Raider accelerated, but Han kept it as close to the space station's surface as he could. He hoped, if he stays low, the turbo laser cannons won't be able to shoot him, and he was right.

'Set more power to the engines!' said the Captain of the Star Raider.

Han knew, that it was much easier to control a spaceship, if it had more power on it's engines. And the Star Raider was one of the best manoeuvrable ships in the galaxy, because Han and Chewie installed some special gadgets on it. With these special improvements Han could do manoeuvres, like no one else, he knew.

'Blow it up, Chewie!' shouted Han.

The wookie pressed a button on his control panel, and the charges, which Han set in the storeroom, exploded. As they looked out through the window, they could see some debris falling out of the station. However Han didn't have enough time to set every bombs, the explosion caused so much damage. They will surely get the reward for this.

If they get out of here alive!

Chewbacca groaned, and first Han thought, his buddy was laughing on the Imperials. He understood the wookie language, but sometimes even he misunderstood something. But he quickly realised, what his co-pilot said in real.

'Where the hell that Star Destroyer came from?' Han cried out loudly, when he noticed the imperial battleship on the radar.

Chewbacca was already charging the ship's deflector shields, but the Star Raider didn't have enough shield power to resist the attack of a Star Destroyer.

When Han got the ship, he modified it to a small, fast and manoeuvrable ship, but this kind of spacecraft couldn't hold a big shield generator, simply because it didn't have place for it.

'We need to jump to light-speed!' said Han. 'Set the coordinates!'

Chewbacca groaned hearing that, and probably he asked something, because he looked at his mate, waiting for the answer.

'I don't care! Just set some blasted coordinates!' replied Han nervously.

The Star Raider was still flying close to the space station's surface, but now it was too fast, and if Han wouldn't want to crash, he had to change trajectory.

The small ship got further from the station, and some of the imperial facility's cannons immediately opened fire at it. There was still a big confusion on the station, following the explosion, so only a few cannons started to shoot yet.

'These guys can't hit even a Rancorn!' laughed Han, because the Star Raider was still flying untouched by the laser bolts, and it would get out of rage in a minute.

Chewbacca groaned, warning Han to watch out for the Star Destroyer. The Intrepid moved as fast as the Star Raider, and it obviously tried to get in front of it.

'I know!' shouted Han anxiously. The Intrepid got closer and closer.

Chewbacca knew, that the Star Destroyer will get in range in a few seconds, so the Star Raider will be in crossfire between the space station and the battleship. Han was the best pilot, who the wookie met, but they have never been in a situation like this.

'Have an idea.' said Han.

Chewie looked at his buddy, and he saw that scoundrelous half-smile on Han's face, which he saw so much times. Looking at that smile, Chewie knew, that Han really had a plan, and that plan was very hazardous. He loved these plans, because all of them succeeded yet.

But this time it seemed, that Han would run into the Star Destroyer frontally, and the wookie couldn't see what the corellian's planning.

'The hyperdrive, Chewie!' shouted Han, and that reminded the wookie to set the direction of their hyperspace jump. He just entered the first coordinates which came to his mind, the coordinates of the planet Corellia.

They had been to Corellia many times, because that was the home planet of Han Solo, and he had some trustful friends there, who were mostly smugglers and outlaws. In real, Han was one of these smugglers, but the others were working in secret, and they never caused so much trouble altogether, as Han Solo alone.

'This is where the fun begins!' grinned Han, as the Star Destroyer opened fire on them.

The Star Raider moved faster than the gunners could follow it. Han manoeuvred better, than most of the pilots, and he managed to get very close to the Star Destroyer. The Star Raider's deflector shields were heavily damaged, but the corellian didn't care about that any more. He flew just a few meters above the metal surface of the Intrepid.

Now Chewbacca understood, what was his mate planning. Now most of the gunners on the Star Destroyer couldn't target him, so he had to take care about only a few laser blasts. And, the space station couldn't shoot him either, because from this distance, it was very likely, that they will miss the Star Raider, and hit the Intrepid.

Chewie groaned appreciatively.

'Thanks buddy.' said Han. 'Get the hyperdrive ready!'

Chewbacca looked at the computer. It has already calculated their position and their destination, and found the shortest hyperspace route between the two points. It also had enough energy to make the jump to light-speed.

Chewbacca groaned, and Han understood him perfectly. They were ready for the jump.

The Star Raider reached the end of the Star Destroyer. Han and Chewie could take a quick look at the gigantic engines of the Intrepid, which were almost too close. These engines were powerful enough to tear apart a smaller ship, which gets too close to them. But Han kept the right distance, so they were still unharmed.

'Punch it!' shouted Han, and the wookie pulled the control, which activated the hyperdrive engine of the Star Raider, and they jumped through the hyperspace, leaving the Kril'dor system behind.

...

'Damage report!' said Commander Planck, when he arrived at the scene of the explosion.

'The storeroom destroyed, with every food supplies in it. We had to lock twelve corridors, and some other rooms in that part of the station. There are seven dead troopers, and about twenty injured.' reported an officer.

'I can't believe this is happening to me.' the Commander shook his head.

'Commander!' said someone from behind Planck. He recognised the mechanical voice of Darth Vader.

'Yes, my lord?' saluted Planck.

'This sabotage won't stop us. I want the fleet ready in a week.' Vader said.

'But, Lord Vader, we need to get new food supplies, and that would be taking two or three weeks to collect that amount of food. Then, we have to put everything on the Star Destroyers, but I have fewer men now, and I have to repair the station too.' said the Commander.

'I will get you enough men and the supplies.' said Vader.

'Thank you, my lord.' bowed Planck.

'And Commander! I want my fleet ready. I don't care about other excuses.' said Lord Vader severely, then he turned around, and headed to his quarters. He wanted to make contact with the Emperor, and order the new supplies immediately.

'Seems I have to clean up this mess.' groaned Commander Planck. 'Lieutenant, get every stormtroopers ready for me! We must load some untouched supplies on the Intrepid as fast as we can.'


	2. Friends from Corellia

Derek Asterisk stepped out of the bar, through the back door. He pushed his blaster back into his belt, and quickly disappeared from the dark alley.

It was night on Corellia. In the suburbs of the Capital city of Coronet, some strange things happened that night. In the bar, which Derek left so hastily, a zygerrian bounty hunter was just about to mess up the whole place. He wanted to find a person, but no one seemed to be helpful for him. Of course he was hunting for Derek.

'Thanks, Mary.' whispered Derek into a small communicator, which was attached to his left arm.

'We'll meet up in the junk yard.' replied a girl, through the communicator.

'Alright.' mumbled Derek.

He pulled his cloak tighter, to hide his blaster, then he waved his hand to call a taxi. These taxis were controlled by droids, but if there was any problem, the passenger could take control over the vehicle. Eventually these actions were all logged by the taxi, and by the central computer of the whole company. Derek didn't want to make any stir, so he just ordered the droid to take him to the junk yard.

A few minutes later he arrived, and paid the droid for the carriage. Then he entered the desolate place lonely, where were only huge piles of junk. And a spaceship.

'Over here!' said someone, who was holding a small lamp. Derek recognised her voice, and immediately got to her.

'Hi Mary!' he said, and he kissed the girl.

'Let's get out of here!' suggested the girl, called Mary.

She was Mary Nebula, another corellian. She knew Derek for more than twenty years, however they were just twenty-seven years old. They were smugglers.

'Is the Sparrow ready?' asked the man.

'Of course.' nodded Mary.

The Sparrow was their spaceship, which was now hiding behind one of the junk piles. Formally it was Mary's ship, but they both used it for travelling and for smuggling.

'Where are we going?' asked Derek.

'Only to Atallos.' replied the women, and she entered the ship.

Derek followed her into the cockpit, where they sat into the seats of the pilot and the co-pilot, and turned on the engines.

The Sparrow slowly rose from the junk yard, and flew away on the black, starry sky of Coronet. The two passengers hoped, that no one noticed their escape. Their destination was the biggest moon of Corellia, which was known as the Atallos.

...

The Star Raider broke out of hyperspace in the corellian system, which was situated on one of the greatest interchanges of the Core Worlds. The greatest hyperspace routes crossed here, and that made Corellia the third most important Core Planet after Corouscant and Byss. Naturally the Empire had great influence on this planet, to keep the trade routes under control. In the last few years, since the Rebellion burst out, the imperials checked every trade ships more carefully, and this way caused a lot of trouble to the merchants.

But, on the other hand they had captured much more smugglers, than before.

As Han Solo looked out through the windscreen of the Star Raider, he noticed a Star Destroyer, which was cruising over Corellia. He expected this, but until now he hoped, there will be no imperials here.

'Great.' he mumbled. 'We're heading to the moon.'

Chewie groaned, and modified their course. Han hoped, that the Star Destroyer won't try to check their small spacecraft, if they don't want to land on the planet.

Han was born here twenty-eight years ago. He had a hard childhood, and later he became a smuggler, just like most of his friends. Some of them were captured by the Empire, or killed, but four or five of his old friends were still in the business.

First he applied for the Imperial Navy, and he almost became an imperial flight officer, but then he was almost sent to military court for breaking an order. He had to leave the navy, and find another job.

When he started smuggling, he was just the aide of a professional, and in those years he learned, that he can't cope with this job without a good partner. Then his master was killed on a mission. A bounty hunter shot him, but Han took revenge on the murderer. Then, for a year he was working with an old friend of him from Corellia. But their ways were separated, and Han met Chewbacca, who became his best friend, and partner.

'Identify yourself, and your cargo!' came the voice from the loudspeaker.

'Blast it!' swore Han. 'Hope, the imperials on Kril'dor still didn't send out the identification of our ship.'

He turned on his microphone, and set the radio to transmission.

'I am Han Solo, Captain of the Star Raider. There are two people on board, and no cargo.' he said.

'Please wait, until we scan your ship.' said the imperial. 'Stay on course.'

'They must have some kinda new scanner, if they can do it from this distance.' said Han. 'We'd better be careful.'

A minute passed, when the imperial turned on his radio again, and he said:

'Thank you, sir. You are free to go.'

'Nice!' sighed Han with relief, and even Chewie got out a relieved growl.

They continued their way to the moon, which was called Atallos. It was the biggest moon of Corellia, and it was the first object in the space, where the Corellians got after they invented spaceships countless years ago. They built a giant city here, which was unfortunately destroyed about a thousand years ago. The Corellians rebuilt the city with the help of the Sullustans, so these days mostly humans and Sullustans were living there.

The moon didn't have plenty of natural resources, and it didn't even had breathable atmosphere. The city, which was called Okenea, was built under a giant dome. During the years the city had to be expanded, so now it looked like many bubbles on the deserted, grey surface of the Atallos.

If someone wanted to land on Okenea's giant space-port, which was out of the domes, had to get a landing permission. They logged every ships which landed and took off, because they were afraid of smugglers, and merchants also felt it safer to create an official list of their cargo.

On the space-port every ship landed on a platform, which could descend under the ground. There the spaceship got into a sluice gate, and entered to the huge underground chamber of the space-port. In that chamber every ship got into a hangar, and the passengers could get to the city through long tunnels.

The workers of the space-port also kept their eyes on every ships which got near Okenea, or at least they tried. But they were humans and Sullustans, not droids, so sometimes they missed some ships. That wasn't a big deal, because a ship couldn't land without permission, so a simple spacecraft, which passed over the city wasn't able to get under the domes. Or it was?

Han thought, he can get into Okenea without landing in the space-port. He did it before, and he said, it's not a big deal. And he wanted to prevent his ship from being logged, because the imperials could inform Corellia at any time, that the Star Raider is wanted for what they did on Kril'dor. He was sure, that the Intrepid identified the ship before they jumped to light-speed.

The Star Raider flew over the domes of Okenea. The domes were transparent, so Han and Chewie had a look at the city. They saw the buildings, which were mostly commercial centres, and offices. Less than half of the houses were used for living, however more than fourteen million people lived on Atallos.

The Star Raider descended behind a bigger hill, and the lights of Okenea disappeared. Han turned off the ship's lights, and the surroundings immediately turned into black. They were on the dark side of the moon, which wasn't illuminated by the sun.

'Leave your crossbow here.' said Han to the wookie. 'And take this lamp.'

They put on their spacesuits, and opened the sluice gate of the Star Raider. The surface of the Atallos was covered with dust and rocks, which seemed grey, when the sun illuminated them, and black, when it didn't. These rocks didn't keep the heat, so the surface was very cold, but not as cold as the space, because the moon had a thin atmosphere, which kept the moon a bit warm.

'It must be hear.' said Han, and he turned on his lamp. The weak light let him see a few square meters of the hillside. He was certainly looking for something.

After a few minutes of searching, Chewie groaned loudly into the communicator.

'Quiet!' shouted Han. 'Did you find it?'

Chewie barked, which meant, he found what they were looking for.

It was a small door in the hillside. The shadow of the hill made it totally invisible, even when it was illuminated by the sun, because this part of the hillside never got any light.

Han stepped to the door, and opened it. Inside there was a small chamber, which was a sluice. Han stepped into the sluice, and closed the door behind him. It had enough place for only one man at the time. Then he opened another door, which led deeper into the cave. From this room suddenly a lot of air flooded the sluice.

The door between the sluice and the inner room was opened by a special magnetic gadget, which was hanging on the wall of the sluice, and it was also closed by magnetic field built into the wall.

Han stepped inside the other room, and closed the door again. He left the magnetic gadget out, in the sluice, so the next person who wants to enter was able to use it too. And he didn't need that any more, because there was another one inside.

Then he stepped to a machine, which was built into the wall of the tunnel. Only a big wheel with a grip was accessible, but that was enough for the corellian. He started to rotate the wheel. It was hard to move it, and became harder and harder.

After a few minutes, Han finished rotating the wheel. It was impossible to turn it even with only a few degrees.

'Ready, Chewie.' he said.

Half a minute later Chewbacca turned up in the tunnel. He did the same as Han before. With the machine in the wall they drew the air out of the sluice, and pumped it back into the tunnel. That seemed to be a very tiring, and slightly useful version of a sluice gate, but it was needed, because any electronic gadget would have been easily detected by the scanners of Okenea, and then the smugglers couldn't use this secret tunnel any more.

In the next room there were some boxes, built into the wall. They were also opened and closed by magnetic gadgets, but all of them had it's own "key". Han and Chewie put their spacesuits into one of the free boxes, and closed them with their keys. They kept these keys, until they got back here to unlock the boxes and get their spacesuits back. Then, after they removed their own objects from the boxes, they left them open, and they left the keys next to them.

'Let's get into the city!' said Han. 'We'll go to Coronet with ferry. If we're here, I wish to see my old friends.'

But they didn't have to travel to the planet itself to meet Han's friends. The wookie and the smuggler ran into them in the first pub, where they went because Han wanted to wet his throat with an exotic Gran Cocktail, which was said to be the best drink it the sector.

'Grah, it's like fire!' coughed Han, after the first few drops. Chewie laughed at him, which sounded like an ill dog's barking.

'Laugh it up, fuzzball!' groaned Han, as he almost spit out the drink.

Han pushed the remaining Gran Cocktail to Chewbacca, who drank it, and it seemed, he didn't felt it's force. None of them noticed that man, who sneaked behind Han at the bar.

'Raise your hands Solo!' said the man, and he pushed something to Han's back.

Han slowly raised his hands, but Chewie wasn't so cooperative with the man behind Han. He brandished his paw to the man's head, but the other was fast enough to dodge.

'Han, keep your furball away from me!' shouted the man.

Han just noticed, that the man wasn't holding a blaster. He just pushed his finger to the smuggler's back.

'Chewie, it's Derek!' said Han, laughing at his friend, who was already captured by the wookie.

Chewbacca looked at the face of his victim, and recognised him. He welcomed the old friend of Han with a genial groan, and let him go.

'Get outta here!' suggested Derek, because the whole pub was looking at them.

'It's good to see you too.' said Han, when they were already out of the pub, and Mary also joined them. 'How are you doing?'

'We're fine.' shrugged Derek.

'We're planning to marry.' said Mary.

'That's good news.' smiled Han. 'And that also means, you're out of the business?'

'For a while.' nodded Derek. 'And you should do the same!'

'I need the money.' said Han. 'I have to continue.'

'I've told you, he would resist.' said Mary.

'Alright, but at least, please be more careful.' asked Derek.

'I'm always careful.' grinned Han. 'You know me.'

'That's why we're afraid.' said Mary. 'Being a smuggler is not so safe these days.'

'I can take care of myself.' shrugged Han.

Chewbacca groaned, denoting, that he is always with Han too, to guard him.

'Of course, buddy.' nodded Han.

'Han, I'm telling you, the Trade Federation's hiring mercenaries and bounty hunters to keep the smugglers out of their business.' explained Derek. 'These days, the Trade Federation's business got worse. This rebellion doesn't help them, and it gave a good chance for us too.'

'I know.' grinned Han. 'Recently Chewie and I get more tasks than before.'

The Trade Federation, which Derek was talking about was not the same as the old Trade Federation, which fell just after the Clone Wars. After Emperor Palpatine consolidated his powers, he rebuilt the New Trade Federation from the ruins of the old one, led by Nute Gunray, and placed his trustful men to the more important positions. This way he could keep the most powerful trading company of the galaxy under his own control personally, and that gave him bigger influence to the commercial businesses of the Empire.

'But the Trade Federation doesn't want to let it go on. They hired the mercenaries, to kill as many smugglers as they can.' said Derek.

'Don't worry! A bounty hunter would have no chance against Chewie and I.' said Han.

'I knew, you won't listen to us.' Mary shook her head. 'But, even if you don't care about most of the bounty hunters, please watch out for this one.'

She showed a small holograph of a trandoshan creature, with a big gun.

'He's Bossk. He is the most dangerous bounty hunter, working for the Trade Federation.' said Mary.

'Ok.' nodded Han.

'Solo! We're serious! Don't get in his way, or you'll be dead!' said Derek severely.

'Alright. No problem. I won't get in his way.'

'Thanks.' nodded Mary. 'And Han, would you come for our wedding?'

'Of course.' smiled Han. 'When and where?'

'We're planning to marry here, on Corellia, in two months.' replied Mary.

'I'll be here.' promised Han.

'We'll be expecting you.' said Derek.

'One more thing, Han! I almost forgot.' said Mary.

'What is it?' asked Han.

'We've got a message for you. A person, called Lando Calrissian invited you to take part in a sabacc tournament on Bespin.' she said.

'Thanks.' nodded Han.

Then they separated. Derek and Mary headed to their flat, which they hired for a few days in Okenea, while Han and Chewbacca got back to the secret tunnel.

'We have plenty of time.' said Han, when they were sitting in the Star Raider. 'In twenty hours, that Organa guy will show up in the Sullust system, and pay us for that sabotage mission, but until that we can do anything we want.'

Chewie groaned satisfied. Organa promised a lot of credits for this mission, and the wookie loved, when they had a lot of credits. On those occasions, they could go to wellness hotels, and those kind of places, where he felt himself very comfortable, and more attractive than other times. Who knows? Maybe once he will run into a pretty wookie girl, who loves outlaws, like him...

'When you finish dreaming, we can get off this moon.' said Han.

Chewbacca took his place in the co-pilot's seat, and the Star Raider slowly rose from behind the dark hill. They flew over Okenea, and headed to the deep space. There was a straight hyperspace route from Corellia to Sullust, and Han expected, they will be there much sooner, than they have to.

'Star Raider!' sounded from the loudspeaker.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' mumbled Han. 'Chewie, get the hyperdrive ready!'

Then he turned to the microphone:

'Here's the Captain speaking. What is it?'

'This is Lieutenant Korr, from the imperial Navy. You are under arrest, sir. I order you to surrender, or we will have to destroy your spaceship.' said the imperial Lieutenant through the radio.

'Can I get one minute, to think it over?' asked Han.

'Do not play tricks with me, Captain!' said the Lieutenant angrily. 'Surrender now!'

'I surrender. Can you drag my ship to your Star Destroyer?' asked Han. As he estimated the distance between the Star Destroyer, and the Star Raider, he thought, that they are out of the range of the the Star Destroyer's tractor beam.

'Wait a moment, sir! Stay on course! We will reach you with the tractor beam in a few seconds.' said Lieutenant Korr.

Han deactivated his radio, and turned to Chewbacca:

'Now, or never, buddy!'

But the hyperdrive wasn't ready yet.

'We must jump at once!' shouted Han.

Chewbacca groaned angrily, but he couldn't make the computer faster. Than he saw, that Han turned off the whole locating computer, and the security system of the hyperdrive. He realised, what his friend was planning, but he didn't like it.

Chewie groaned loud, to stop Han.

'I know, it's risky, but we must try!' replied Han, and he pulled the controls of the hyperdrive engine.

The Star Raider's engines flashed in the dark space, then the whole ship disappeared into the hyperspace, just before the Star Destroyer's tractor beam could catch it, but they didn't have any coordinates set, so the ship just flew straight ahead on light-speed, without any destination or controllability. Now Han was sure, that all imperials knew, his ship was used for the sabotage on the Kril'dor 21.


	3. The rebel senator

Han deactivated the hyperdrive engine as fast as he thought, that they got far enough from the Corellian system. The Star Raider broke out of hyperspace in the middle of nothing. Or at least, it seemed just like that.

Outside the ship, they saw countless stars. They were all lighting very bright, in the dark space. In the Core territories, there were much more stars visible, than in the other parts of the galaxy. And, because here were much more stars in a smaller place, Han and Chewie were very lucky, that they didn't run into any of them.

The wookie groaned, as he inspected the condition of the ship's systems on his computer.

'I know, the hyperdrive is overheated.' said Han crossly.

Chewbacca groaned again, and he pointed at his computer screen with his furry paw.

'That's bad news.' said Han. 'Wait! The life support too?'

Chewie grunted loudly, and he nodded.

'Blast it! We must hurry!' swore Han, and he left the cockpit, to get his tools, which were in the cargo bay of the ship.

According to Chewbacca's computer, almost every systems of the ship were overheated or broken. Even the life support, the engines, the communication system, and the locator. Than meant, they couldn't go anywhere, and they couldn't determine, where they were. And, on the top of it, in a few minutes the ship will be cooled down by the absolute zero temperature of the space, so Han and Chewie will certainly die.

When Han deactivated every security systems of the ship to make a manual jump to light-speed immediately, he didn't expect, that the Star Raider will react like this. He hoped, that after they leave hyperspace, they can simply turn on every systems again, and head to the Sullust system. But now, it seemed, that they got out of the frying pan, into the fire.

The Star Raider's special security system had tried to shut down the hyprdrive engine, but thanks to Han's interventions it wasn't able to do so. The system was programmed to calculate the condition of the ship's parts, and estimate the danger factor of them, and when it sensed, that the hyperdrive engine was activated without any preparations, it tried to shut it down, and when it failed, unfortunately the whole special security system broke, and it caused, that every other systems of the ship became malfunctioning too.

'Don't remove that, Chewie!' shouted Han at the wookie. He was already working very hard on two bunches of electric wires. He tried to connect the various parts of the life support system directly to the power generator of the ship, to span the broken manifold.

Chewbacca was about to repair the shield generator, because that would keep the cold of the space out for a time, so they could win more time to repair the other systems. But the shield generator was hardly reachable from inside the ship. Chewbacca almost removed a panel, which would have opened a small hole on the side of the Star Raider.

When the ship had it's deflector shields on, it wouldn't be a problem, because the shields didn't let the air leave the ship, and they absorbed the power of the pressure. But without the shields, the air would have escaped in a few seconds, and in the vacuum both Han and Chewbacca would have died very fast.

'Go, and try to locate us, and repair the communication system!' groaned Han, and he turned back to the wire bunches in his hands.

Chewbacca headed back to the cockpit, and removed the frontal cover of the control panel, because the communication system was in there. Only the antenna was outside the ship, but if that was broken too (which was very unlikely), then Chewie had no chance to repair it.

A minute passed, and the temperature inside the Star Raider descended ten degrees. And they knew, it will descend more and more faster.

Suddenly Chewbacca groaned loudly. Han dropped the wires, and jumped into the cockpit.

'What is it, buddy?' he shouted.

Chewbacca explained, what he discovered a few seconds ago.

'Impossible!' cried Han, and he looked at the wookie's computer. He saw the calculations of Chewbacca, and they seemed to be correct.

The wookie looked at his friend nervously, waiting for Han's reaction.

'Maybe that could help.' said Han. 'I have an idea.'

Chewie recognised that well-known half-smile on Han's face again. He knew, the Captain was up to something really mad, but until now, every single one of Han's "really mad" plans worked. They didn't work really well, but they worked, and that was the reason, why they were still alive.

Chewbacca calculated their position manually. He discovered, that they ended up in a star system, which was once inhabited, but during the last few years every people left the system, because it's star was about to explode, and turn into a supernova. The physicists, who were observing the star, calculated the exact time of it's explosion. And that time had come just right now.

'Put on your spacesuit!' shouted Han.

Chewbacca groaned, and he took his spacesuit out of it's box.

'When you have it on you, just cut every systems from the power generator, except the shields!' ordered Han.

Chewie slowly realised, what Han was thinking about. He put on the spacesuit as fast as he could, and then cut every wires which were attached to the power generator, except those, which took energy to the shield generator.

Han also put on his spacesuit, and removed a couple of panels from the ship's side. All the air left the Star Raider, and now only the spacesuits defended Han and Chewie from the cold, and the vacuum.

Han climbed as close to the shield generator system, as he could. Chewbacca couldn't get there to help him, so he was just floating in the cargo bay of the Star Raider.

Han inspected the shield generator, and found, that it was still in good condition. He grabbed the main power supplier joint, pulled it out of it's place, then put it back. He hoped, this will reset the whole shield generator system, and the Star Raider's deflector shields will be working again.

He didn't see any changes at the first moment, but then the whole shield generator revived. Han also changed some wires and joints, because he wanted the shields to work on hundred percent, or more, if they could. Now there were no other systems working on the ship, which needed power, so every energy could support the shields. It must keep up against the supernova's explosion, or they will be dead.

Han climbed back into the cargo bay, and waved his hands to Chewbacca, indicating, that the shield generator is working. Now they only had to wait, and hope.

Suddenly Han's loudspeakers, which were built into his spacesuit, turned on and he heard Chewbacca's growl coming from them.

'Chewie! A supernova is not an everyday-spectacle. I think a whole crowd of spaceships are floating beyond the edge of the explosion's scope. There must be one, which detects us, once we'll be out there.' Han replied.

The cockpit's door was still open. Han and Chewie could see the stars through the cockpit's window, and suddenly the Callysto, the star of the system, in which they ended up, appeared out there. It was bigger and brighter than any other stars in the space, but small enough to don't harm Han's and Chewie's eyes through their helmet.

They knew, they could only survive, if the Star Raider was far enough from the star. If they were too close, the supernova's power would easily tear the shields and the small ship apart, but from the right distance, the shields could keep up against the explosion. And the power of the explosion could push the small ship out of the system, far from the supernova, and with a bit of luck, to a place, where someone would be able to notice them.

'Close your eyes, buddy!' said Han. 'It'll be far lighter, when it explodes.'

They both closed their eyes, and waited. It was an unbearable minute in Han Solo's and Chewbacca's life. They had to wait, and they couldn't do anything. They only heard the breath of each other, and they saw nothing for more than sixty seconds. Than a huge flash of light almost blinded them, even through their closed eyelids.

...

The Tantive IV was cruising over the planet Sullust. They arrived just a few minutes ago. It was almost the time, when they had to meet with Han Solo here. The space was calm, dark, and only the countless stars were shining everywhere.

'He should be here by now.' groaned a man on the bridge.

Only five people were there. The two pilots, who were navigating the ship, the Captain, called Rhymus Antilles, a Senator, called Bail Organa, and a mysterious man, who was wearing a black cloak with hood, which covered most of his face.

'Don't be so pessimistic, Odalon.' said Organa. 'I'm sure, he'll be here.'

The hooded man was Odalon. He was a Jedi from Tanaab, who survived the infamous order sixty-six seventeen years ago. He had many adventures, while he was fighting against the Empire. He and Organa were good friends.

Odalon was not a great warrior, or a magnificent force-user. He was always good at strategy, and logistics. Seventeen years ago he proved his skills, when he fought the evil Sith lord, Darth Vader, but he lost the duel, and he almost died.

Also seventeen years ago he got into a dangerous situation, when he was fighting against pirates, and he should have killed one of his enemies, who was already unarmed, but he didn't finish him off. He wasn't a cold-blooded murderer, but until present day he changed so much. Now it didn't caused him so much problem to kill an unarmed person, if it was needed, or slaughter stormtroopers.

'I don't believe, he made it.' Odalon said.

'He had the best chance, remember?' asked Organa. 'You said, he is the most skilled person you met, since Ghoul died.'

'That doesn't mean, he could blow up the Empire's supplies, which they're guarding in a space station, we couldn't even touch before.' protested Odalon.

'I must remind you, that this whole operation was your idea.' said Organa.

'Because if we could slow down the imperials, maybe we could gather the fleet somewhere else, than Dantooine, and we could also finish the "project".' said Odalon. 'This whole operation is only for winning time.'

'I've already contacted Mon Mothma.' said Organa. 'Our ships are heading to the Turkana system.'

'And what about the "project"?' asked the Jedi.

'Admiral Ackbar told me, his men are almost ready with the first squadron of X-wings.' smiled Organa.

...

The Star Raider broke out of hyperspace just in time. Han piloted the ship towards the Tantive IV, over the planet Sullust.

'We made it, Chewie!' he grinned.

Chewbacca roared happily, and he assisted Han during the landing. The Star Raider was small enough to land in the hangar of the Tantive IV.

'It's good to see you, Captain Solo!' Organa welcomed them.

'Senator.' Han nodded to the host.

'Did you succeed?' asked Organa.

'Of course.' grinned Han. 'All of the food supplies destroyed, and part of that station too.'

'Good job, my friend.' smiled Organa. 'Come! May I offer you some drink?'

'Absolutely.' replied Han. 'But the thing, we most want at the time, is a huge pile of credits.'

'I'll pay you immediately.' said Organa.

They entered into the conference room, and sat down. Organa asked Han about the details of the mission, while Captain Antilles arrived with four glasses of Gran Cocktail. Chewbacca laughed heavily, when Han got the drink.

'Can I get something more simple?' asked the smuggler.

'C-3PO, bring him a Corellian Ale!' ordered Captain Antilles.

A golden droid entered the room, took Han's glass, and soon returned with another, filled with Corellian Ale. That was one of the best ales in the galaxy, and Han found it much better, than the Gran Cocktail.

'So, will you finish the story?' asked Organa, when they finished the drinks.

'Of course.' nodded Han. 'So, we were heading back to the Star Raider, when that black armoured man turned up. He was really creepy. He came towards us, like he couldn't be injured by the blasters.'

'Darth Vader.' said Organa.

'Who?' asked Han. He thought, he already heard about this person.

'Darth Vader.' repeated Organa. 'He's the right hand of the Emperor. You must be very lucky, if you survived a meeting with him.'

'When I was an imperial cadet, I heard about him, but I thought, they're exaggerating, and Vader's just the part of a propaganda to threaten the Empire's enemies.' said Han.

'No.' said Odalon, who just stepped into the room. 'He is very dangerous. If you want to stay alive, you'd better get out of his way. I met him personally.'

Then the Jedi opened his cloak, and pulled up his shirt. Han could see some kind of machine, built into his lungs, covered with some kind of rubber, which was similar to skin.

'Seems you survived too.' smiled Han. 'So this Darth Vader can't be that dangerous if everyone manage to escape from him.'

'You stupid nerf herder!' swore Odalon, and he turned around. 'If you want to get killed, just keep up this attitude.'

'He must be in a bad mood.' shrugged Han.

'Solo, he was right. Vader is not a person, you want to confront.' said Organa.

'Take it easy, man. I'm not gonna confront anyone.' said Han. 'Hey, droid! Can we get another drink?'

'I beg your pardon, sir, but I was instructed, to take orders from only my master, and Senator Organa.' said C-3PO.

'Get us another drink please.' said Organa, and the droid immediately brought the drinks.

'So, let's see the business.' suggested Han. 'Last time you told me, I'll get twenty thousand credits for this mission.'

'And you will get it.' nodded Organa, and he waved to Captain Antilles.

The Captain left the room, then returned with a big briefcase. He handed it to Han, who opened it, and looked at the money in it.

'That's twenty thousand, Captain.' said Organa.

'Thanks.' smiled Han. 'Chewie, take good care of this!'

The wookie grabbed the briefcase, and he didn't remove his paws from it until they were back on the Star Raider again.

The ship left the hangar of the Tantive IV, and headed to the planet. It was still in bad condition, so Han and Chewie were about to have it repaired. They had more than enough money at all.

And Organa returned to the bridge with Captain Antilles. Odalon was already there.

'I hope, you didn't miss the point.' said the Jedi.

'Don't worry, my friend. I can be old, but I'm still not a fool.' smiled the Senator. 'Here's the chance to catch Vader's throat.

'I've got a plan.' said Odalon.


	4. Deadly mission

An imperial Lambda class Shuttle broke out of hyperspace in the Kril'dor system. It was heading to the Kril'dor 21 space station. Reparations were still in progress, and cargo ships, Shuttles and Star Destroyers arrived in every hour.

'Seems we'll never get outta here.' groaned the Captain of the Shuttle.

'Don't be so pessimistic.' said Odalon.

The Jedi was standing next to the Captain, and he smiled, as he repeated Organa's words, which the Sanator told him about a day ago.

'If we succeed, Colonel, you'll be promoted to General.' he added reassuringly.

'I'm not doing this for the promotion, Odalon.' said the Colonel.

'I know, Jan.' replied the Jedi.

Jan Dodonna was a rebel Colonel, who was asked to lead this mission alongside Odalon. He was a good strategist, and he was said to be a good warrior too, however Odalon never saw him fighting. The Colonel wore a small laser pistol on his belt, which was a unique weapon, because he created for himself.

'We've gotten the landing permission.' reported the communications officer of the Shuttle.

'Good.' nodded Dodonna. 'If the explosives are ready, you can land.'

'Ready, Colonel.' said another officer, who was guarding a big crate in one of the Shuttle's cargo holds.

The Shuttle headed to a smaller hangar. The passengers were all rebel troopers, but they disguised themselves as stormtroopers, and imperial officers. except Odalon, who wore black clothes, and a big, grey cloak.

'You set the explosives, while I take care of Vader.' said the Jedi.

'I'll sign you, when we're ready to go.' replied Dodonna. 'May the force be with you.'

'You too.' nodded Odalon, and he sat down on a free seat, while the Shuttle landed in the hangar.

'We brought food supplies from the planet Felucia.' reported Jan Dodonna to the imperial officer, who was waiting for them in the hangar.

'Take them to storage room number three.' ordered the officer.

'Yes, sir!' saluted Doddonna, and he waved his hand to his men.

Stormtroopers left the Shuttle, and they were all holding big crates. One of these crates contained a nuclear bomb, which was powerful enough to blow up the whole space station, if it was placed to one of the central locations. Dodonna led them out of the hangar to a corridor.

When the last troopers and low ranked officers left the Shuttle, the local officer turned around, and went to look after other arriving cargo ships. He didn't notice, when a grey cloaked man sneaked out of the Shuttle, and left the hangar.

...

'I sense a disturbance in the force.' said Darth Vader.

'And what should I do?' asked Commander Planck.

They were in the Commander's office. Vader just arrived, because he felt the presence of another force-sensitive person.

'Alert the station, Commander! No ships can land or take off! Send guards to every storage rooms and other important parts of the station!' ordered Vader.

'Yes, my lord!' saluted the Commader. 'How many enemies should I count?' asked Planck.

'They can't be more than thirty.' said Vader.

'And what about the Jedi?' asked the Commander.

'I'll deal with him myself!'

Vader left the office, and headed to the biggest storage room. If the rebels were trying to destroy more supplies, they must have been there. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary near the storage room. But when he entered, he suddenly felt a strong disturbance in the force.

'Darth Vader. What a surprise.' said Odalon sarcastically, who was standing in the middle of the room. His lightsaber was in his hand, but it was still inactive. 'I guess you've come to fight me.'

'I'm here to kill you.' said Vader, and he activated his weapon. 'There will be no escape for you this time.'

'I've escaped from you two times. This time, I'm here to fight.' said Odalon.

Vader felt something strange in Odalon's thoughts. The Jedi covered his mind successfully, but sometimes Vader could sense a single thought or emotion. This time, he sensed, that the Jedi is ready to fight till death. He seemed to be prepared to die. He was expecting, he will die.

Vader raised his sword, and attacked. Odalon countered, but he was weaker and less skilful than Vader. He had to move backwards, while Vader attacked again and again.

'You are weak.' groaned the Sith lord, as he almost cut off Odalon's hand.

'But the force is strong with me.' replied the Jedi, and he jumped up to the top of a big crate. Now Vader couldn't reach him.

Odalon looked at his enemy, and tried to push him away with the force, but Vader defended himself. Then Odalon moved a crate over the Sith, but before it could fall on Vader, the Dark Lord pushed it back to Odalon with the force.

Odalon barely jumped out of the crate's way. He fell to the ground, and his lightsaber rolled away.

'Not strong enough to save your life.' said Vader as he pointed at Odalon with his mechanical arm.

The Jedi rose into the air. He felt Vader's fingers on his throat, however the Sith knight was standing four meter further. Vader gripped his neck with the force, and choked him. The Jedi touched his own neck with his hands, as he was trying to get Vader's hand off his throat.

'It was seven years ago when I last killed a Jedi.' said Vader.

Suddenly the Sith knight's lightsaber slipped out of his hand, and almost cut off his own arm. Odalon managed to gain control over the weapon with the force, but he quickly lost the saber. Fortunately Vader had to release the Jedi to get back his weapon.

Odalon pulled his own saber towards himself, and they continued fighting with the swords.

'Whether you kill me, or not, you will be dead.' hissed Odalon, when Vader pushed him to the wall.

For the first time, Odalon felt Vader's thoughts. The Sith lord was frightened. He sensed Vader's fear, and his surprise, when Vader realised, what was Odalon planning.

The Jedi took advantage of this moment, and he slipped out of Vader's way. He quickly got behind a crate, then moved on, until Vader completely lost him between the many supplies.

'Come out, coward!' shouted Vader. 'I kill you here and now!'

'You can't stop my companions!' responded Odalon. His voice was distorted with the force, so Vader couldn't decide where he was hiding. 'The whole station will be destroyed. You will die, just like me.'

Odalon felt Vader's fear again. He knew, that the explosives must be set by now, and the countdown was going on. He truly believed, that he will die in a few minutes, but he felt himself prepared. Or at least, he wanted to feel himself prepared.

...

Dodonna knew where they should go. They were heading to the main technical room of the station, which was built over the main reactor. If their bomb explodes there, the whole station will be torn apart by the explosion.

But they found the door, which leads to the technical room, guarded by four stormtroopers and an imperial Sergeant.

'Where are you going?' asked the Sergeant.

'To the storage room number seven.' replied Dodonna.

'That storage room is located four levels higher.' said the Sergeant. 'If I had to guess, I'd say you rather want to enter the technical room.'

'Then open the door!' commanded Dodonna, and he drew his blaster.

All of his men also drew their guns, and pointed them at the guards.

'You can't get out of this station alive.' threatened them the Sergeant. 'They won't let any ships to leave.'

'That's our problem.' said Dodonna. 'Open the door, or I'll shoot you.'

The Sergeant opened the door. Then the rebels shot all five guards with stun shots. They fell to the ground swooned.

'Guard the door!' Dodonna commanded four of his own troopers, while the rest of the team entered the technical room, and stunned the other imperials in there.

They didn't notice that one of the engineers dropped himself to the ground without being hit by a stun shot. He was now laying there, under a table, watching the rebels through a small gap between his eyelids.

'Quickly! Set the explosives!' ordered Dodonna.

The rebel troopers put the crate under a control panel, and took the bomb out of it. They wanted to hide the bomb from the imperial troopers, to make it harder for the to defuse it, if they manage to kill the rebels and enter the technical room.

'Hurry up! They're coming!' shouted one of the guards from the door.

'Set the counter to five minutes!'said Dodonna.

'Are you sure, Colonel? That time would be barely enough to leave the station.' said one of the troopers.

'Set it!' commanded Dodonna. 'And have a look at the air-conditioning system! Can we escape from this room through that?'

'We can get to one of the storage rooms.' replied the trooper as he looked at the map of the station.

'That's perfect.' nodded Dodonna. 'Move!'

The troopers activated the counter on the bomb. Now they had five minutes to leave the station, before it will explode. Then they removed the rails from the hole, which led into the air-conditioning system.

'Get in there!' ordered Dodonna.

'They're here!' shouter a guard.

Dodonna heard the blaster shots from the corridor, and he knew, that they must leave here a few troopers. Maybe he should stay here too, to guard the bomb.

'Come!' shouted the trooper, who was inspecting the map a few seconds ago.

'Some of us must stay.' said Dodonna.

Suddenly stormtroopers turned up in the door. The four guards were dead. Dodonna's men immediately shot at the imperials, and Dodonna blasted one of them himself.

'Close the door!' he commanded.

The rebels closed the door, and damaged it's controls.

'That'll keep them out for a while.' said a trooper.

'Come, Colonel.' said the man, who inspected the map. 'You must get back to the fleet. The rebellion needs you. Blowing up this station will not stop the Empire. We need your experience.'

Dodonna finally stepped to the hole.

'Put as many objects to the door as you can, then everyone follow me!' he said, and he entered into the tube. A few of his men immediately followed him.

The others tried to push everything to the door. The imperials were already prizing the door out. The rebels tried to shoot those, who turned up in the small gap of the doorway. A few stormtoroopers died, but the gap got bigger and bigger, and the imperials responded the fire.

Most of the rebel troopers were now dead, or they had already left the room through the air conditioning system. The bomb's counter indicated two minutes under the control panel.

The engineer, who disguised himself as stunned now started to move. He hoped, that nobody will notice him during the fighting. He slowly got to the bomb, and he inspected it closely. He found, that there was a switch built into the bomb, which could defuse it, but the rebels removed the button, which controlled the switch.

He quickly took his screwdriver out of his pocket, and removed a small panel from the side of the bomb. He saw the wires, which were connected to the switch. He only had to remove one, and attach the other to the switch. But just as he touched the wires, he felt huge pain in his side, then in his back, and finally in his head. He died.

A rebel trooper just noticed the engineer under the control panel, and finished him off with three shots. But then the stormtroopers killed the rebel. They got into the room, and killed every rebels who were still alive. But they had only thirty seconds to defuse the bomb, and they didn't see it in the room.

'Find the bomb!' shouted Commander Planck, who appeared there personally. He figured out, what the rebels were planning, and he was sure, that they planted the bomb somewhere in this room.

Then he noticed the engineer, who was laying under a control panel. He couldn't fell under that panel when he was shot, because the gap under the panel was too small. He must have been moved there by the rebels, or he climbed there by himself.

Planck got there, and he saw that the engineer's hands are on the bomb. He looked at the machine, and understood, what the engineer was doing before he died. Fortunately Planck had learned about explosives during the Clone Wars. He finished what the engineer started, just in time to save the whole station.

...

Vader's saber barely hit Odalon. The Sith finally found the Jedi, and now they could continue the duel. Vader was more powerful, and now he felt more hate because of the fear. He attacked with more and more power. He could do that, because of his mechanical arm.

Odalon finally lost his lightsaber, but he could win enough time with a force push to jump out of Vader's way. He tried to pull his weapon towards himself, but the Sith lord also caught the saber with the force. It was now floating in the air between them.

'It is over, Jedi.' said Vader, and he walked closer to the saber, until he could touch it. He took it, and now he was holding two lightsabers, while Odalon didn't have one.

The Jedi realised, that Vader was right. His small communicator beeped in his pocket. Dodonna signed him. So the bomb was planted, and the whole station will destroy in a few minutes, killing him and Darth Vader. But suddenly he sensed his own fear.

He had to realise, that he wasn't really prepared to die, he just fooled himself. During the last years he learned to control his mind in many situations, but he couldn't train himself to accept, that once he had to die.

He saw many death during his life. He fought in the Clone Wars, his master was shot in a space battle, his friend was killed by Darth Vader, then his other fellows were also shot during their escape, and later his best friend, a bounty hunter was also killed. He couldn't accept all those deaths for a long time, and he felt guilty in most of them, especially in the death of Ghoul.

Seventeen years ago Odalon was in a very dangerous situation, and the Jedi decided to leave, and go to an exile, like Yoda, but finally he changed his mind, and stayed with the rebels along with his best friend, Ghoul Moons. Two years later Ghoul was killed during a mission, and since that time, Odalon feared death more, than he did before. He wanted to believe, that somehow he was able to stop people from dying, especially himself.

And now he was standing in the storage room of an imperial space station, which was just about to blow up. He wanted to escape, reach their ship, and leave the station behind. And why not? If he manage to escape, and the station explodes, the rebellion will hit two birds with one stone. They can keep their Jedi, and they kill Vader.

Odalon gathered his force powers, and tried to push Vader away. The Sith expected the attack, and deflected it with the force.

'There's no escape for you.' he said viciously.

But suddenly a laser bolt flew towards Vader. The Sith deflected it with his sabers easily. But then other bolts followed the first. Dodonna jumped out of the air conditioning system, and shot a few more laser blasts at Vader.

'Come on men!' he shouted.

Other rebels jumped out of the air conditioning system. They followed Dodonna to the door of the storage room. They were all shooting at Vader, who had to get behind some huge crates to evade the shots.

'It was Darth Vader!' said one of the troopers. 'We should kill him!'

'No time! He will die.' replied Dodonna.

'Good to see you.' said Odalon as he stepped to the Colonel.

Dodonna just nodded, and he continued his way to the hangar. Odalon and the rebels followed him, while Darth Vader deactivated his sabers and stepped to the air conditioning system. He climbed into the tubes, and tried to get to the technical room to defuse the bomb.

Dodonna and the rebels had to shoot some stormtroopers, but most of the station's crew was busy with finding the bomb or saving his own life. So the rebels reached the hangar, where their Shuttle was still waiting for them.

They immediately got into the vessel, and left the hangar. They modified the Shuttle before the mission, so it could manoeuvre much better than a simple Lambda-class imperial Shuttle, and it had much stronger shields.

The station's cannons started to shoot at them. The pilots managed to evade most of the shots, and they headed to the planet below. Three Star Destroyers immediately attacked the small Shuttle, and they caused serious damages to it's shield.

The Shuttle got closer and closer to the planet, and the Star Destroyers gave up chasing it, because they needed preparations before entering into the atmosphere of a planet. But they launched Tie-fighters to destroy the Shuttle.

These small fighters were not too strong, but fast, and there were many of them. They were getting closer to the Shuttle, but they were still out of range.

'They're coming!' shouted the co-pilot.

'Send the signal, and prepare to launch of the lifeboat!' commanded Dodonna.

The Shuttle had no escape pods but it's cockpit was able to detach from the ship, and fly for smaller distances. There were six seats in the cockpit, but about ten people could travel there if it was needed.

But this time the rebels didn't use it as anybody else would. The communications officer sent a short message to Senator Organa, then he stood up, and left the cockpit. In the main room of the Shuttle he took a small computer out of his pocket, and connected it to a computer terminal. Then he set a few things, and waited for Dodonna's orders.

'Ready, Colonel.' he said.

'Me too.' said the pilot.

'Detach the cockpit in ten seconds!' commanded Dodonna.

The pilot set the timer to ten seconds, then stood up, and followed Dodonna to the main room of the Shuttle. They closed the door between the cockpit, which was now empty, and the rest of the Shuttle. The door was actually two doors, because both the cockpit and the other part of the ship needed something which kept the space out, once they separated.

'Now!' said Dodonna, and the communications officer hit a button on his computer.

The Shuttle's cockpit detached from it's body, and headed to the planet, while the rest of the ship was still cruising over the planet. And both parts gave fake signal to the imperial sensors, when they tried to scan them for life forms aboard. According to the imperial sensors, the cockpit was full of rebels, and the other part of the ship was empty. So obviously the Tie-fighters chased the cockpit, and in two minutes they destroyed it in the atmosphere of Kril'dor.

But the rebels survived hiding in the other part of the Shuttle. They couldn't modify their course, but it wasn't necessary. They were out of the Tie-fighters' range, out of the Star Destroyers' and the space station's. And a rebel spaceship, a Calamarian Cruiser broke out of hyperspace just in front of them and beamed the small half of the ship into it's hangar.

But they had one big problem. They were looking at the Kril'dor 21, and it was still in one piece. It didn't explode, just as they planned.

'Blast it!' swore Dodonna. 'We were so close!'

Senator Organa stepped to the returning group, and welcomed them aboard the Calamarian Cruiser Defiance.

'Jump to light-speed before the imperials get here!' he said into his communicator, and the ship soon disappeared into the hyperspace.

'We have failed.' said Odalon. 'Vader is still alive, and he still wants to find our secret base.'

'He won't.' Organa shook his head.

'Don't be so sure, that those X-wings will be as useful as we hope.' groaned Odalon.

'We must fight against Vader. If we don't even try, he will really find our base soon.' said Orgama.

'And we must win.' added Odalon.


	5. The Baron Administrator

The Star Raider broke out of hyperspace over Bespin. It was in perfect condition again. Captain Han Solo and his chief mate, Chewbacca were heading to the biggest city on Bespin, which was called Cloud City.

They had been here once, when they had to smuggle tibanna gas from Bespin to Nal Hutta. That was one of their most dangerous missions. They confronted the Empire, other smugglers, and a bounty hunter to deliver the tibanna to one of the most powerful Hutts, Gardulla.

'Wonder what Lando wants.' mumbled Han, as he piloted the ship to the landing pad, which was signed on his landing permission.

Chewbacca groaned loudly, as he noticed the landing pad, and the building, which the pad belonged to.

'You're right. It's the chief administrator's palace.' said Han. 'What could've happened to Lando?'

The Star Raider landed. Han opened the ramp of the ship, but he didn't see anyone on the landing pad, waiting for them.

'Keep your eyes open!' he said to the wookie. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

Han touched his laser pistol. It was still in it's place. Then he left the ship. A bridge connected the administrator's palace to the landing pad. Han stepped on this bridge, and headed to the door.

He reached the door, but before he could push the button, which probably opened it, the door opened by itself. Lando Calrissian turned up on the other side of the door. He seemed to be more elegant, than Han expected.

'Good to see you, Solo!' said Lando.

'Hi, Lando.' replied Han. 'What's going on here?'

'I'm organising a Sabacc tournament.' said Lando. 'And I hope, you have enough money to take part in it.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Han. 'I'm not a paranoid, but everything is suspicious here.'

'Come to my office, I'll explain you everything.' said Lando.

'Your office?' Han was surprised hearing that.

'I'm the new Baron Administrator here.' smiled Lando, then he led Han to his office. Chewbacca left behind somewhere.

'What the hell are you talking about?' shouted Han. 'You, a Baron Administrator? Who elected you? Or you just stole the office from the real Baron Administrator?'

'Almost.' laughed Lando. 'I won it on Sabacc.'

'And what's this tournament, you organising?' asked Han nervously. 'And why do you want me to enter?'

'Will you shut up for a moment, and listen to me, Solo?' shouted Lando. Then he continued on a much friendly tune: 'Take a seat, have a drink, and listen. I'll explain everything.'

Han asked for a Corellian Ale, then sat into the most comfortable seat, which was Lando's armchair, and put his feet on the desk. Lando looked at him with a bit of anger, but finally he didn't say anything about common decencies.

'So, I won the office of the Baron Administrator of Cloud City.' said Lando. 'But the board of directors didn't really like me first, neither my ship. They said, they don't tolerate it's equipments which are, according to them, illegal. So they said, I can only be the Baron Administrator, if I get rid of the Millennium Falcon.'

'That sounds bad.' said Han without empathy.

'They ordered me to organise a Sabacc tournament, and offer my ship as a prize. I don't know why, but people here love Sabacc so much.'

'You want me to win the tournament, and your ship?' asked Han.

'I'd rather see it in your hands than in a stranger smuggler's, or bounty hunter's.' said Lando. 'She's saved my life many times. It's the fastest ship in the galaxy.'

'And if I manage to win that ship, what will you get?' asked the smuggler.

'I'll be the Baron Administrator. I'll get a legal job, and a huge pile of credits. And my ship will be in good... relatively good hands.' said Lando.

'Anything else I should know?' asked Han.

'There are a few more things.' nodded Lando. 'First, the four last players will be playing against me on a final table of the game.'

'Good.' groaned Han. 'Anything else?'

'You'll enter as Marco Madine, a corellian merchant.' said the Baron Administrator. 'Here's your new identity.'

'What's all this for?' asked Han as he took the small computer card with the identification of a corellian merchant.

'I bet, you've heard about the Trade Federation, and their bounty hunters.' said Lando. 'They're hunting for smugglers. And my ship is a modified freighter, which is perfect for any smuggler in the galaxy. So most of the competitors will be smugglers. The others will be bounty hunters, hunting for smugglers.'

'What about Chewie?' asked the corellian.

'He's your bodyguard.' replied Lando. 'His name is Fangs. And he must remove his bandoleer.'

'He won't like that.' smiled Han.

'Be careful! And good luck on the tournament!' said Lando.

'Don't worry!' grinned Han. 'I'm the best player I know.'

Then he stood up, and left the office.

Han and Chewbacca took a suit in the Grand Bespin Hotel. Han also bought an elegant suit, which he found a bit disgusting, but with a hat, similar to a cowboy hat he made it more comfortable. Chewie removed his bandoleer, but he didn't prefer this idea, just as Han predicted.

At the evening they went to the Royal Casino, where Han entered the tournament for two thousand credits. Then they visited the bar of the Casino, where they tried a local speciality, called Bespin Cocktail.

...

'Who's there?' asked Mary.

No answer came from the dark hangar. The ship's engines slowly awake, and a small light illuminated the building, where the Sparrow was docking. Mary and Derek were just about to leave Atallos, a few days after they met Han in the bar.

Derek was in the cockpit, and he was checking the ship's automatic systems. Everything seemed to be working correctly.

'Can we take off?' he asked.

'I heard something out there.' replied Mary from the ship's ramp. 'I'll have a look at it.'

'Take a blaster with you!' suggested Derek.

Mary didn't say anything, or at least Derek didn't hear. He sat down into his seat, and charged up the Sparrow's engines. The ship was standing in one of the hangars of the great space-port of Atallos.

Suddenly he heard Mary screaming, and he immediately jumped to his feet. He picked up his laser pistol from the control panel of the ship, and ran to the ramp. As he stepped out into the hangar, he saw a man in metal armour, which was damaged by laser bolts, but it seemed, it can stand against a simple blaster. The man was holding Mary as a hostage, and pulling her out through the door.

'Help me!' screamed Mary.

'Get your hands off her!' shouted Derek, and he pointed his blaster at the kidnapper.

'Shoot.' answered the man shortly. His voice sounded more like a droid's than a human's, but that was because of the helmet's loudspeakers.

Derek was staring at the stranger for a few seconds, than lowered his gun, and started to run towards the man.

'Shoot him!' screamed Mary, but in the next moment the armoured man stunned her with his small blaster, which was hiding in his gloved palm until now.

'No!' shouted Derek, and he tried to punch his enemy in his face, but the man dodged, and he easily pushed Derek to the ground.

'She's alive.' the man said, than he pulled Mary out of the hangar through the door.

'Come back!' cried Derek, and he got up from the floor.

He chased the man through the narrow corridors to another hangar, where another spaceship was standing. It seemed to be similar to a Firespray class interceptor. It was the ship, once owned by the famous bounty hunter, Jango Fett, called the Slave 1.

The armoured man closed the ship's ramp, and it's engines roared up. Derek shot at the spaceship a few times, but that was a wasted effort. The ship slowly rose from the floor of the hangar, and left it.

Derek ran back to his own ship, and took off as fast as he could. He hoped, he could catch up with the kidnapper, because leaving the space-port of Atallos took longer time, than leaving other places.

He was right. He left the space-port, and accelerated to higher speed. The Sparrow was fast enough to chase down the other spaceship. Derek set the automatic pilot to follow the Slave 1, and he activated the Sparrow's laser cannons. He also set the Slave 1 as the target of the cannons, and tried to accelerate.

The pursued ship slowly got in range. Derek opened fire, and he didn't care about other ships in the area. Corellia was located on a busy space route, so countless ships were situated in the system all the time. These ships were mostly unarmed cargo ships, owned by merchants, but there were many smaller spacecraft too, which were the private property of people, who were just travelling through space. And of course there were many imperial spaceships too, like cargo convoys, ferries, star-fighters or even bigger battleships.

Because of the presence of this huge amount of ships, the Empire banned to use any type of weapons, built into your spacecraft. The professionals could brake that law without formally breaking the law by using weapons, which were not built into a spacecraft, but the Empire got fed up with these people, and ordered a few smaller battleships to move into the system, and keep the peace.

Now there were three imperial battleships in the system. Two Nebulon B class frigates, and a Corellian class Corvette. The Corvette wasn't a real battleship with it's two laser cannons and weak deflector shields, but most of the time the look of an imperial Corvette was enough for people to give up their plans about shooting at some target or each other.

But Derek was in a desperate situation, and he didn't care about imperial ships and laws when he had to save his girlfriend.

The distance between the Sparrow and the Slave 1 was still too big for the targeting system, so most of the shots missed the escaping ship. But these few laser bolts were enough for the imperials. They noticed the confronting ships, and both Frigates set on a new course in the direction of the Sparrow.

Derek didn't want to destroy the Slave 1, just damage it's engines and it's hyperdrive. Once the other ship is unable to move, he thought, he could board it, and save Mary.

The Slave 1 headed to a convoy of cargo ships, which was definitely heading to the planet Corellia. Unfortunately to Derek, the convoy was escorted by four TIE-fighters. A few shots, which missed the Slave 1, hit a cargo ship of the convoy, and the escorting fighters immediately headed to the Sparrow.

'Blast 'em!' swore Derek.

He had to manoeuvre to evade the Tie-fighters' laser bolts, and he couldn't continue chasing the kidnapper.

The Slave 1 charged it's hyperdrive energy, then jumper to light-speed, and disappeared from Derek's radar screen.

'Damn!' Derek stroke the control panel with anger.

The imperial ships were still chasing him, however the Frigates had only a weak and short ranged tractor beam, so they were unable to capture the Sparrow until they got closer. The Tie-fighters were shooting laser bolts at the Sparrow, and it's communicator was ringing all the time, because the imperials wanted to order him to surrender.

'Eat this!' shouted Derek, and he opened a smaller cargo hall's door, so it's carriage fell out of the ship into the space. 'Let's see how do you like my mines!'

These were small boxes, with pressure sensors, containing a small amount of explosive material. Derek made these things himself, for a situation, just like this one. And they worked as he expected.

Two Tie-fighters immediately blew up as they bumped into these small boxes, and the others had to set on new course to evade the home-made mines. With this action, Derek won more than twenty seconds, which were enough to charge the hyperdrive engine. He set the coordinates of Felucia, the first planet, which came to his mind, and jumped to hyperspace before the imperial Frigates and Tie-fighters could catch him.


	6. Sabacc

Han pulled another pile of chips to him. A rodian smuggler just lost all of his chips to Han, and he had to stand up, and leave the room, where the Sabacc tournament took place.

Four players remained at the table, and Han had the largest amount of chips. He was self confident as he just made another opponent to leave the tournament.

The Sabacc tournament was going on for two days. About ten percent of the players were still in, and now everyone was waiting for the end of today's part of the competition. They were tired of playing Sabacc for eight hours, and they looked at their watches more often.

Han noticed that, and however he was also tired, he tried to take advantage of that. Most of the players now gave up the parties too early, because they didn't want to get into a big confrontation, and they wanted to store their energy for the next day. That attitude gave Han the chance to collect a few more chips with worse cards. He just have to make higher bets in every Betting Rounds, and the others folded their cards if they didn't have a really strong hands.

Sabacc was a game, which was easy to learn, and almost impossible to play professionally. It was played with a deck of 72 cards. Every player had to put the ante, which was a small amount of chips, into the Main Pot and the Sabacc pot. Than they were dealt two cards. They could ask for another card, exchange one of their cards for another one in the deck, or pass the round. That was the Play Round. Then came a Betting Round, in which players could raise the amount of chips in the Main Pot, or fold their cards.

After three Play Rounds, and three Betting Rounds, the players were able to Call the party. If someone did that, a final Betting Round began, and at the end of that round all players who were still in the game had to reveal their cards, and the best hand won the Main Pot.

A hand was better, if it was closer to 23 or -23 (but 23 beat -23). Every cards had a value, and the sum of these values made the value of the player's hand. The player, who had a hand value over 23 or below -23, was Bombed out, and had to pay as many chips into the Sabacc Pot, as were in the Main Pot.

The tricky point is, that the cards were changing their value during the game. A randomly released air-wave exchanged every cards at the table with another one, except those, which were placed into a protective energy field on the table, called the Disruptor Field. But these cards were also seen by the opponents, so they could estimate the player's hand's value and make decisions with more information.

The Main Pot was taken by the player, whose hand was closest to 23 or -23, but the player had the chance of doing a Pure Sabacc, which was a hand with the value of exactly 23 or -23. If someone had a hand like that, didn't only won the Main Pot, but could take the Sabacc Pot too.

The other way of winning the Sabacc Pot, and of course the Main Pot too, was having an Idiot's Array. That's a special hand, containing a unique card, the Idiot, with two other cards, having the value of 2 and 3 of the same suit.

That was the game, in which Han Solo was taking part in Cloud City for two days now. And he had the second biggest amount of chips in the game, after a trandoshan bounty hunter, called Bossk.

'Lando was right.' said Han quietly, after he stood up from the table, and stepped to his wookie bodyguard. 'There are more bounty hunters here, than I can count.'

Chewbacca groaned something.

Han turned back to the table, put all of his chips into a box, made for keeping chips, and brought that to the droid, which was registering the players, who were still in the tournament at the end of the day.

After registering Han, the pair of them returned to their suite in the Grand Bespin Hotel. Han took down his elegant suit, and put on his own clothes. Then he turned on the television, to see the news, but somehow he noticed a spaceship, through the window, which was landing on a landing pad, near the hotel.

He had never seen that spaceship before, but he could see, that a person was waiting for it on the landing platform. He took his binoculars, and examined the waiting person. It was Bossk.

The ship landed, and an armoured man walked down on the ramp. As Han could see, he was wearing an armour, similar to the armour of the old nandalorian soldiers.

The two man spoke a few words, then both of them entered the ship. A few minutes later they turned up again on the landing pad, and this time they were carrying a huge box. Han had no idea, what can be in that box. The two bounty hunters then put the box into a speeder, and took it to somewhere else.

Suddenly someone knocked on the suite's door. Chewbacca was having a shower, so Han picked up his blaster, just for safety, and opened the door. Lando was standing there.

'Hello! Can I come in?' asked the Baron Administrator.

'Of course.' nodded Han, and he closed the door behind Lando.

'You're doing well on the tournament, but watch out for that Bossk.' said Lando. 'He's a bounty hunter, and as I heard, not a bad one.'

'I heard about him too.' added Han. 'Anything to drink?'

'Do you have wine from Cato Neimoidia? You know, I'm talking about that dark red type.' asked Lando.

'Lucky hit. I've got a bottle.' grinned Han, and he filled two glasses with the wine. 'Here you go.'

'I love this drink.' said Lando, as he smelled the wine, just like a professional. 'So, I was talking about Bossk. Just keep out of his way. You don't have to beat him to win the tournament. You know, at the final table every player has the same chance to win the Millennium Falcon.'

'Don't worry, Lando. I can beat him.' said Han, and he drank his wine at one breath. Lando looked at him angrily, seeing the total lack of respect for that perfect wine.

Han replenished his glass, and stepped to the window to have a look at the sunset, but the sight of the ship on the landing pad caught his eyes.

'Hey! Lando, have you seen that ship?' asked Han.

Lando stood up, and stepped to the window.

'Boba Fett.' mumbled Lando. 'That's the Slave 1, the ship of a bounty hunter, named Boba Fett.'

'What do we know about this Boba Fett?' asked Han.

'He's the son of Jango Fett. Do you know him?' questioned Lando.

'He's that mandalorian guy who was considered to be one of the best bounty hunters before the Clone Wars. I heard about him, but most of those stories are just tales.' said Han.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' smiled Lando. 'But I can tell you, Boba Fett isn't his father. He's good, but he still has much to learn. I've confronted him once, and he could barely escape.'

'Don't be so proud of you.' smiled Han. 'He's now working with Bossk. And they're planning something.'

'Did you see them?' asked Lando.

Han nodded.

'I'll lend you a few bodyguards.' said the Baron Administrator.

'I don't need your bodyguards. Chewie and I'll deal with 'em, if we have to.' replied Han, and he drank the other glass of wine.

'Okay!' said Lando angrily. 'But don't say, I didn't warn you, if you'll get shot.'

Then the Baron Administrator left the suite, taking his glass off wine with him.

Chewbacca turned up in the room, and groaned at Han. His fur was still soaking wet because of the shower.

'Lando was here.' said Han. 'And I think, we'll have a couple of things to sort out.'

...

Chewbacca was sneaking on a dark corridor. He was searching for Bossk's room, in the Yarith Bespin Hotel. It was night in Cloud City. A thunderous storm was rampaging around the floating city, but it's defensive installations didn't let the lightning to damage the facility.

Han was sleeping in his room, a few miles away in the Grand Bespin Hotel. Tomorrow he had to fight his way into the final table of the game, so he had to sleep, and recharge his energies. But Chewbacca could go out at night to spy on Bossk, and Boba Fett.

Han and the wookie had created a short voice record, on which Han asked Bossk to leave his room, and head to the carbon-freezing chamber, to meet with him. On the recording, they distorted Han's voice to sound a bit mechanical, like he was speaking through a loudspeaker.

Their plan worked. Bossk thought, that Boba Fett called him to the carbon-freezing chamber, and he left his suite just a few minutes ago. Meanwhile Chewbacca stole a key-card from the reception of the hotel, which allowed him to enter Bossk's room.

The wookie quietly opened the door, and stepped into the room. He was searching for that huge box, which Han saw from the window, but he couldn't find that. Of course, Bossk wasn't so stupid to keep his illegal things in his hotel room. But Chewie could find a gun, which was created by trandoshan warriors. It had a very long barrel, and a special targeting telescope. The wookie had seen weapons like that before, and he knew that in good hands this gun could shoot much more precisely than most of the weapons in the galaxy.

A funny idea came to his mind: he could call the police, and tell them, that he saw an illegal weapon in Bossk's room, but then he rejected the idea, because he didn't want to connect the police anyway.

Chewbacca opened Bossk's drawers, and finally he found a few documents about his ship. According to these writings, the ship was called the Black Crow, and it belonged to Bossk for almost seven years. Chewie could tell, that the bounty hunter stole the ship, or killed it's former owner, and took it, because the documents were evidently fakes, only made to have a "legal" identification of the ship, if the owner confronts with the authorities.

But he couldn't find anything about Boba Fett, or that mysterious box, which they carried from the Slave 1 to somewhere else.

Chewbacca knew, he had to leave, because the owner of the room could return in any moment, but he took the risk, and explored one more drawer of the desk. He found a small computer, with the landing permission, and some other information about the ship. But before he could download these informations to a small data medium, he heard footsteps from the corridor.

The wookie had one more look at the landing permission, and memorized the identification number of the landing pad, where Bossk's ship was staying, then ran to the balcony of the suite. He quickly climbed over the barrier, and jumped to the balcony of the nearest suite. It seems, Bossk didn't notice him, but he certainly found out, that someone broke into his room.

...

'That was close, buddy.' said Han at the next morning, when Chewie told him, what happened.

In that morning Han tried to stay close to Bossk, and he listened to the bounty hunter's every words in the Casino, but he couldn't learn anything interesting.

Han played even better this day, and it seemed, Bossk was more tired, or he didn't concentrate as well as before, because Han could become the chip leader in the tournament. Then, just following the break, when the players were moved to other tables, accidentally Han was sat in front of Bossk at a table.

The trandoshan looked furious, when he noticed Han, and even more furious, when he had a look at Chewbacca. The wookie groaned at him, and however Bossk didn't understand wookie language, he could hear the scornful tune of the wookie.

'Your cheerleader is too loud. Tell him to shut up, or I'll make him leave.' hissed the trandoshan at Han.

'Fangs, this gentleman says, your voice is too strong for his sensitive ears, and he wishes you to be a bit more quiet.' said Han sarcastically, and the wookie couldn't stand laughing.

Han turned back to Bossk with a grin on his face.

'He says, you actually don't even have ears.' Han said.

'Seems no one told you not to annoy a trandoshan.' hissed Bossk with anger.

The game began soon. Han was watching Bossk carefully over the first few parties, and he noticed, that the trandoshan couldn't play as good as he did before. But he was still good enough, to win every chips from a gran, and become the chip leader again.

'A Pure Sabacc.' he hissed satisfied, when he revealed his cards to the gran. His opponent only had the hand value of 22, so Bossk won the party, and all the chips in the Main, and in the Sabacc Pot.

A few parties later Han got a starting hand, with an ace and a five, so he had 20 points. He asked for a card, and he got a commander, which made his hand worth 32. That was much more, than 23, but Han would have been Bombed Out only at the end of the party, when he had to reveal his cards. Many things could happen until that, he thought.

In the first Betting Round Bossk left the game, with another player. Three of them were still in: Han, a twi'lek, and another human, who said, he is from Chandrilla, but Han could tell by his accent, that in real, he was from Corellia. Han would have bet, he was a smuggler too.

Han put his ace down into the Disruptor Field, defending it from the random value changes, but revealing it to the others. Han could see the frustration in the twi'lek player's eye, and he knew, he can easily push him out of the party with a bigger bet. But he couldn't see anything on the "chandrillan" man's face.

In the next betting round the twi'lek folded, and Han remained in the game with the "chandrillan". The other seemed to be self assured, and he didn't raise the stake, just called Han's bets. Both of them had three cards, and the other man didn't put any one of them into the Disruptor Field, or didn't trade them for another one.

Once, in the third Betting Round Han noticed, that the man put his chips into the pot very quickly after Han's bet. Han thought, that would mean, that his opponent already has good cards, and he wants to get to the showdown quickly, before his cards change their values.

In the next round Han waited, before he exchanged his five, and got a Balance card, which had a value of -8. Now he had 19 points, but he still had the chance of putting a card into the Disruptor Field, or removing one from there. He was thinking about that for almost two minutes, and he could see the fear in his opponent's eyes.

Finally he left his Ace in the Disruptor Field, and kept his other two cards in his hands. His opponent wanted to Call the party immediately, but he was too late. All of the cards at the table suddenly changed their values, except Han's Ace, and the "chandrillan" man angrily traded one of his cards for another.

In the Betting Round, Han Called the party, and also raised the pot by as many chips, as were in it before. Now the "chandrillan" man should have put the same amount of chips into the Main Pot or fold his cards. He had no chance to modify his hand value, and the loss of his former hand still felt so bad. Han knew all these things, and he wasn't surprised, when his opponent folded his cards, and he won the Main Pot without showing his own hand, which now had the value of 4, with The Star (value is -17) and a six, hiding in his hand.

'Well played.' hissed Bossk angrily. He thought, Han bluffed in the last round, however he haven't seen the smuggler's cards.

Following that party, the "chandrillan" man played worse, than before, and soon the twi'lek won all of his remaining chips, knocking him out of the tournament.

During the next hours, Han slowly won enough chips to outstrip Bossk in the tournament again. Now there were only six players in the game, playing on two tables. When two other competitors will drop out, the day will end, and the final table of the tournament will be played tomorrow.

Han, the twi'lek and Bossk were sitting around their table, looking at their cards. They were a bit tired of playing Sabacc for so many hours. No one would like to take any risk, because the final table was so close, and their amount of chips were almost the same. Han was the chip leader, but he was only a few thousands ahead of Bossk, and the twi'lek had only a bit fewer chips than the trandoshan. On the other table two players had the amount of chips similar to the twi'lek, and one had very few.

Everyone expected, that the man with the few thousand chips will drop out soon, but one more person must leave the game.

As Han looked at his cards after he asked for one in the first round, he saw the Idiot, a two and a three. First, he thought, he had an Idiot's Array, but then realised, that his two was from the suit of Flasks, and his three from Coins.

He had to decide, if he was going to try making an Idiot's Array, or making a normal hand. He knew, how small was the chance of the Idiot's Array, but this time he had better chance than before. He had minimum three rounds to get the needed card for his hand.

Bossk asked for a card, so he had three of them. The twi'lek traded one of his cards for another one. Than came the Betting Round. Han had to act first, and he still wasn't sure, what to do. But he knew, he shouldn't show weakness, so he thought for a few seconds, then made a smaller bet. Bossk immediately raised the stake, and the twi'lek called it. Han finally made up his mind, and he called too.

In the next round, Han revealed his Idiot, putting it into the Disruptor Field. Then he traded his two for another card, which happened to be a Master (value is 14). Bossk gave a supercilious hiss, because he also knew that the chance of making an Idiot's Array was very low.

The trandoshan revealed one of his cards, The Evil One (value is -15), then he passed the round. The twi'lek traded one of his cards again.

In the Betting Round, Han passed, but Bossk made a huge bet. The twi'lek was thinking for a long time, then finally he folded his cards. But Han called the bet, and the third Play Round began.

'I think, I'll put this here too.' mumbled Han, as he revealed his three to Bossk, and put it into the Disruptor field. Then he was thinking for a few moments, and put the card back into his hand. 'I changed my mind. I rather put this one down.'

'You can't do that!' hissed Bossk. 'You can put only one card down in each round, and pick up one. You've already did that.'

Bossk seemed to be very pleased, when he saw Han's angry face, while the smuggler tossed his other card back into his hand.

'Than I pass.' said Han.

Suddenly the cards changed, and Han could notice a satisfied smile on Bossk's face. He looked down at his own cards, and saw a Commander, and a Demise (value is -13). He wasn't so pleased with his hand, which now worth -1, but until now nothing went very wrong.

'I pass.' said Bossk.

Han passed again in the Betting Round, then he called Bossk's bet again.

'Still going for the Array?' asked the Trandoshan superciliously.

'Care about your own cards.' groaned Han.

'They're perfect.' hissed Bossk.

In the fourth Pay Round Han exchanged his Demise for another card. He knew, that very likely there won't be another random value change in the party. He had to cope with these cards, and he expected, that Bossk will call the party in this round.

Bossk passed his Play Round.

In the Betting Round, Han made the first bet, by putting a medium amount of chips into the pot. Bossk raised it, with a smile. Han was sure, that Bossk had very good cards, and he wanted to have as many chips in the pot as it was possible, that was the reason, why Bossk didn't Call the party.

Han was thinking for a few seconds, than he pushed all of his chips into the pot, and he Called the party himself.

'Your little trick won't work again.' hissed Bossk, but he still didn't call Han's bet. 'You did the same a few hours earlier to that corellian guy. But your little bluff won't work on me.'

Han knew, that Bossk was talking to get more information by watching Han's reactions. So he wasn't so sure about his cards. Han knew, that now he had the upper hand in the party. He only had to answer carefully, to take advantage of the situation.

'That wasn't a bluff.' he said without any sign of being nervous.

'You are lying.' hissed Bossk. He seemed a bit confused, and he couldn't keep up his confident attitude.

'You can't prove it.' replied Han, with a very small crick of his eye.

Bossk was staring at his opponent for a few more seconds, then made up his mind.

'I call.' he said, and pushed all of his chips into the pot.

Then he revealed his cards: next to his The Evil One, he put a Balance (value is -11) and a three, which made his had worth -23, a Pure Sabacc.

'Beat this!' laughed Bossk.

'As you wish.' replied Han. and he revealed his Commander, and his new card, an eleven. As everyone knows, in the Sabacc game, 23 beat -23, and Han Solo had exactly 23 points in this party.


	7. The Millenium Falcon

Chewbacca followed Bossk closely through the crowd. He tried to stay unnoticed, but that was hard, as he was a wookie. Han ordered him to follow Bossk, and try to overhear his conversations, after the bounty hunter left the Royal Casino.

Bossk stepped into a building, which happened to be a shopping centre. There were many people in there, and big noise, so Chewbacca couldn't hear a word of that conversation, between Bossk, and another man, who seemed to be invisible. The other person must have been hiding somewhere.

When Chewbacca sneaked closer to them, hiding behind a huge fridge, full of import foods, he caught a few word.

'Yes, I've found that wookie fur in my room.' hissed Bossk.

'I haven't seen many wookies here.' answered the hiding man. Chewbacca had never heard his voice before.

'That corellian guy has a wookie.' continued Bossk. 'Find out who is he!'

'What about the girl? She...'

Chewie couldn't hear them any more, because an angry security guard questioned him, why he was standing there, seemingly without doing anything.

'I'm on the final table.' announced Han, when he met his friend in front of the Casino.

Chewbacca told him, what he heard, while they ordered a taxi, and returned to their suite. Lando was already there.

'Good job, Solo.' said the Baron Administrator.

'What do you know about the Black Crow?' asked Han, ignoring Lando's words.

'Not so much.' replied Lando. 'That's a spaceship, which changed it's owners so frequently after the Clone Wars. I travelled with it once, when a young human pilot owned it. I think he was from Bestine. But I don't know who owned it later.'

'Bossk.' said Han.

'Sorry?' asked Lando, because he didn't understand, what Han was talking about.

'I said, the Black Crow belongs to Bossk.' repeated Han annoyed. 'And it's here, in Cloud City.'

'Are you sure?' asked the Baron Administrator.

'Of course.' Han was indignant at the question.

'I'll order my men to watch it.' said Lando.

'Try to keep him in the city, and search his ship.' asked Han.

'We need a very good reason to convince the police to let us search his ship.' argued Lando. 'It won't work.

'Than Chewie and I'll see that ship.' said Han.

'You can't!' shouted Lando. 'Han, if you break into his ship, and anyone catches you I won't be able to help you. And, more important, I don't wanna give my ship to a criminal.'

'I am a criminal, according to the Empire.' smiled Han.

'The locals here doesn't really care about the Empire, and it's enemies. We only consider you criminal, if you break our laws, here. That's, why our business goes so well. We close our eyes, and trade with anyone, who wants to trade.' explained Lando.

'Then what can I do?' asked Han, as he flung down to the sofa.

'Just concentrate on the tournament. And don't get in trouble.' said the Baron Administrator, and he left the suite.

...

Of course, Han didn't listen to Lando. Two hours later he was already sneaking behind a huge container, accompanied with Chewbacca. They were near the landing platform, where the Black Crow was docking.

Chewbacca still remembered, where the Black Crow was docking, so he could lead Han to the place. Han and Chewie arrived to the landing pad to have a look at the ship and, if they had the chance, get inside.

'It seems clear.' whispered Han, and he stepped out of cover. He ran to the next container, the closest one to the ship. Chewbacca followed him.

The Black Crow was standing on the landing platform. The ship had a pure black cover, apart from those damages, which were definitely caused by laser bolts. It's ramp was closed, but Han hoped, he could open it with his experience in breaking into places.

But before they could get closer to the ship, Bossk turned up. The bounty hunter stepped out of a speeder, and headed directly to the Black Crow. Han and Chewie were watching the Trandoshan, while he opened the ship's ramp, and got inside.

'Blast it!' swore Han.

Then suddenly the Black Crow's engines roared up, and the ship rose from the landing pad.

'I've told Lando to keep him here!' groaned Han.

The Black Crow left Cloud City, and disappeared behind the orange and red coloured clouds of Bespin.

...

'Congratulations, Solo.' said Lando after the tournament, when the two of them headed into a small room in the Royal Casino, reserved for Lando Calrissian.

'I've told you, I'm the best.' grinned Han. 'Now, where's my ship?'

'First we should finish with the paperwork.' said the Baron Administrator.

A few minutes later, just a few seconds after Han Solo became the legal owner of the Millennium Falcon, a local officer rushed into the room.

'I've told the guards not to allow anybody in!' groaned Lando.

'I am sorry, sir, but this is very important.' said the officer. 'Would you please come with me to check it out?'

'I'll be right back.' said Lando to Han, and he left with the officer.

Han sat down into a comfortable armchair, put his feet on the table, and waited. A few minutes later the door opened again, but instead of Lando, another man stepped into the room. Behind the entering man, Chewbacca's furry dome turned up.

'Derek?' shouted Han surprised. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Han, I need your help.' gasped out Derek. 'Mary's been kidnapped!'

Han jumped to his feet, and picked up his blaster, which was laying on the table.

'Where and when?' he asked.

'On Atallos, a few days ago.' replied Derek. 'I think, it was a bounty hunter, who wore a mandalorian armour.'

'Boba Fett.' said Han. 'He is here. Let's go!'

Han thought, that saving Mary is much more important, than waiting for Lando. At all, the Millennium Falcon was already his ship, so he could come back any time to take it with him.

Han stopped a taxi on the street, and ordered the driver, who was actually a droid, to take them to the Grand Bespin Hotel as fast as he could. The tree of them readied their weapons, while they were travelling with the speeder.

Then the taxi stopped in front of the hotel. Han quickly threw a handful credits into the droid's hands.

'Keep it!' he yelled, as he jumped out of the speeder with Derek and Chewie.

'Where now?' asked Derek.

'That way!' showed Han. He could see the landing platform, behind the hotel, where the Slave 1 was standing.

They ran through the hall of the Grand Bespin Hotel, and headed to the corridor, which led to the docking platforms behind the hotel.

'It's him!' shouted Derek, as he noticed a man, standing next to the Slave 1.

The man, who was wearing the mandalorian armour, also noticed them, and he quickly drew his blaster.

Derek shot at Boba Fett, one of his laser bolts hit the bounty hunter's chest. Boba Fett tilted as the shot bumped into his armour, but he quickly got his balance again. Then, before Han, Chewbacca or Derek could reach the platform, he entered his ship, and took off.

The three of them shot at the escaping Slave 1 a few times, but the ship's armour was too strong for those blasters.

'No!' shouted Derek. 'Come back you damned scum!'

'Don't worry! We'll save Mary.' said Han, and he pushed his blaster back into his belt. 'Let's head to the Star!'

Han called another taxi, but this time Chewie shut down the driver, and Han sat into the droid's place. They quickly got to the Baron Administrator's palace, and there they headed to the landing platforms. But just as the Star Raider turned up in front of them, they all cried up in surprise.

'What the hell is this?' Han shouted.

About fifteen stormtroopers were standing on the platform, inspecting the Star Raider. A Lambda class Shuttle was docking next to the corellian ship, and an imperial officer was walking down it's ramp.

'What are they doing with my ship!' yelled Han. 'How did they get here?'

'That can be my fault.' said Derek. 'I'm so sorry, but it's possible, that they followed me.'

'What did you do?' asked Han.

'I shot an imperial cargo ship in the corellian System. It was an accident, but they took it so seriously.' explained Derek.

Chewbacca groaned loudly.

'You're right.' nodded Han. 'There's nothing we can do here. Let's see that Falcon!'

He turned the speeder, and they headed back to the casino. Lando was already there, in the entrance hall, and it seemed, he just arrived back with his own vehicle.

'Lando, where's the Falcon?' asked Han.

'Han!' shouted Lando, like he didn't hear the smuggler's words. 'Imperials are here! A frigate's floating above our heads.'

'We need that ship immediately!' said Han.

'Follow me!' nodded Lando, and he sat in his speeder.

Han, Chewbacca and Derek got in there too, and they headed directly to the Baron Administrator's palace. There they got out of the speeder, and continued their way on feet. Lando led them through the palace's nice halls, until they reached a landing platform.

The Millennium Falcon was standing there.

'What a piece of junk!' cried Han as he looked at the ship.

'Maybe.' said Lando. 'But you know, that ship's saved my life quiet a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy!'

'Okay.' groaned Han. 'It'll do!'

Han walked towards the ship, but Lando stopped him.

'One more thing, Solo.' said the Baron Administrator. 'I've got a special tracking device, which I want you to test for me.'

'I have no time for your business!' groaned Han.

'Maybe you'll find it useful.' smiled Lando, as he took a big briefcase out of the speeder. 'This thing's able to track down a ship through hyperspace.'

'A simple tracking device is also good to find a ship after a hyperspace jump.' objected Han.

'Yeah, but with this one you can follow a ship when it's still flying in hyperspace.' explained Lando.

'No way!' yelled Han. 'That's impossible!'

'According to the scientists, who created this gadget, it's possible. I didn't try it yet, that's why I ask you to take it with you, and test it, if you'll have the opportunity.' said Lando. 'Now, it's time for you to go.'

Han ran to the ship, and climbed up on the ramp. At the top, he turned back to Lando, and waved his hand.

'Thanks, mate!' he said, then stepped into the Millennium Falcon.

Chewbacca and Derek followed him, and they all entered into the cockpit. Chewie dropped his gun into the corner, and sat down into the co-pilot's seat, while Han pushed a few switches to turn on the ship's major systems.

'Where's a blasted instruction sheet for this mess?' he cried, as the lighting turned off inside the cockpit, and the same time the Falcon's concealed blaster cannon revealed itself, and aimed at the nearest speeder.

Chewbacca groaned loudly, as he managed to set on the lights again.

'Close the ramp!' shouted Han at Derek, who immediately left the cockpit, and headed to the ramp.

Finally they managed to turn on the Millennium Falcon's main engines, and the whole construction, which was once a YT-1300 light freighter, rose from the landing platform.

'What now?' asked the returning Derek.

'Now, we'll find out how to control this ship.' said Han, as he was searching for a rod control.

Chewbacca decided to try some switches, to get familiar with the ship. He chose one, and pushed it. The Falcon suddenly started to accelerate, while it was still rising.

'Must be an auto pilot somewhere!' cried Han.

Chewbacca groaned, and he tried to turn on the computer, which had a monitor in front of the wookie. While the computer set up, the wookie pulled the rod, which caused the Falcon to slow down again.

'This is insane!' shouted Han as he tried some other switches, and he managed to pull the blaster gun back to it's place. But now the freight loading arms had been activated, and they were hanging out of their place, between the Falcon's two horns. Now another control board slipped out of the wall, next to Han, which obviously belonged to the freight loading arms. Han successfully found the button, which automatically pulled the arms back to their place, and closed the control panel.

Chewbacca roared up, as he was staring at his computer. He managed to find some short instructions about controlling the ship, and they decided to follow them.

With these tips, Han and Chewie could gain control over the Millennium Falcon, and navigate it out of Bespin's atmosphere. Now they could control the ship basically in atmosphere and in space, but they still had to learn much. The Millennium Falcon was still so unstable, and it couldn't stay on a simple course over the planet.

'How many modifications this ship had?' asked Han annoyed with keeping the Falcon on course.

Chewbacca looked up from the monitor, and he suddenly groaned loudly, while he pointed his paw at the space. Han looked out, and he noticed that small, light point out there, which was definitely a spaceship.

It was a Lancer Class Frigate, which was a deadly ship against star-fighters and other smaller ships, like the Falcon was. It has a crew of about eight hundred people, and it was armed with twenty quad laser cannons. Han and Chewie knew, that they can't hold on long against that ship, especially with their very little knowledge about their own spacecraft.

'Turn around!' ordered Han, and his wookie co-pilot immediately turned the ship around. They were now getting further from the Frigate, but the Falcon was still trying to fall down on the planet below.

Then even it's communicator started to clatter. Han tried to answer the call, but he missed the switch again. Suddenly the Millennium Falcon finished waggling, and stayed on course over Bespin.

'Hey! I've found the stabilizer!' ginned Han.

'And the communicator?' asked Derek.

'Still working on that one.' groaned Han, as he tried some other switches.

'Unidentified spacecraft, in the name of the Galactic Empire I order you to identify yourself.' said a pretty unfriendly voice through the loudspeaker.

'This is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon.' replied Han.

'Unidentified spacecraft, I must warn you, if you reject answering, you will impede the Star-fleet of the Galactic Empire, and we must take it as aggression. So I ask you once more to identify yourself.' said the voice.

'How can I turn on this shit?' swore Han as he was searching for a switch on his microphone.

Finally Chewbacca found the needed button on the control panel.

'This is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon.' said Han.

A few seconds of silence came. Neither the imperials, nor Han and his friends talk. For a moment, Han thought, that the imperials didn't hear his answer, and in the next minute they will open fire at the Falcon, but then the voice answered.

'Millennium Falcon, as the personal request of the Baron Administrator of Cloude City, you are free to leave the system.' said the imperial man, then the transmission broke.

For a few seconds they didn't believe what they heard.

'That was nice of your friend.' said Derek.

'Yeah.' nodded Han. 'He wasn't always as helpful as now.'

They set the Millennium Falcon on a new course, out of the system, while they were still searching for the computer, which controlled the hyperdrive system.

'Once we'll have hyperdrive, where we'll go to find Mary?' asked Derek a few minutes later, when he was sitting in the main hold of the ship, at one of the engineering stations.

'I don't know.' replied Han. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on the holochess table. 'But I'll figure it out.'

Chewbacca arrived into the room from the port-side corridor. He groaned on wookie language, and waved to Han with his furry paws.

The Captain stood up, and followed his first mate to the back of the ship, where Chewie found the hyperdrive engine. It was heavily modified, but fortunately both Han and Chewie saw the original version of this hyperdrive system, so they could find out how it worked. Chewbacca could turn on the hyperdrive system, then he learned how to charge it's energy, and configure it's settings to set the location of their hyperspace jump. To do all these things, he had to attach a computer to the hyperdrive, apart from the ship's own computer system.

'It'll take months to learn everything about this junk yard.' groaned Han, as he was watching at the hyperdrive.

A few minutes later Chewbacca returned to the main hold, and said, that he learned how the hyperdrive works. He also said, that he could redefine the switches and rod controls in the cockpit, to make it easier to control the ship, but that will take time, and he must know how the Falcon's navigation computer works.

'Good.' nodded Han. 'Do what you can to make this ship flyable. And don't worry, buddy, you can't make anything worse on this thing.'

'We have no time for this!' shouted Derek. 'Mary's out there, and we must find her!'

'Don't worry!' said Han. 'Look, when they kidnapped Mary, they didn't kill you, however they had the chance. And Mary's still alive.'

'If she's alive!' yelled Derek.

'But we can suppose, she's alive.' continued Han. 'If they're working for the Trade Federation, where could they take her?'

'Cato Neimoidia!' shouted Derek.

'I think so.' nodded Han.

'That's very dangerous to walk in there.' mumbled Derek. 'Maybe we should call a few more people, as reinforcements.'

'That's what they're expecting.' said Han. 'This is obviously a trap.'

'What?' asked Derek.

'They didn't kill you, nor Mary. When you came to me, they still didn't do anything. They want you to call as many smugglers as you can, then take 'em to Cato Naimoidia, the centre of the Trade Federaiton.' explained Han.

'Then what can we do?' asked Derek. 'There can be a whole bunch of bounty hunters there.'

'Yeah.' nodded Han. 'This is where the fun begins.'


	8. Destruction on Tanaab

The Imperial-class Star Destroyer Predator broke out of hyperspace over the planet Tanaab. This Star Destroyer just arrived from the Kril'dor system. The Predator set on course over the green planet, and opened it's hangar doors.

'We are ready, Commander!' reported the Captain of the ship.

'Launch the Tie-interceptor squadrons, and transport our troops to the surface!' ordered Commander Planck. 'But wait for my signal to attack!'

'Yes, Commander!' saluted the Captain.

'And I want frequent reports, Captain!' said Planck.

Fifteen Tie-interceptors left the Predator's hangar. They headed to the planet, to locate a town, and scout the area.

Tanaab was a green planet, which rotated very slowly. It took more than forty days to turn around it's centreline. The surface was mostly covered with green meadows and water. The locals were engaged in agriculture.

Formally, the Predator arrived at the planet, because of the imperial scouts found a town, which was supporting the Rebellion with huge food supplies. Officially Commander Devour Planck had to eliminate the people of the town to cut out one of the rebels' food supplies.

But secretly, he was here to execute Lord Darth Vader's orders. The destruction of the town wasn't a good idea, because it would turn more people against the Empire. But the slaughter was only a trap, set for the rebels.

'I am ready, Commander.' saluted Mork Garen as he stepped to the Commander.

'Leave this formal bullshit.' groaned Planck. 'Call me Devour. You know me for twenty years, or something like that.'

'I thought, on an important mission I should follow the rules.' said Garen.

'Most of the rules are just annoying formalities.' said Planck. 'Well, it seems the time has come. You know the plan. Good luck!'

'Don't worry, Devour!' smiled Garen. 'Everything will go well.'

'I'd like to be so sure about that.' groaned the Commander. 'You know, it's very dangerous. Be careful!'

'I applied for this mission myself.' replied Garen. 'I take the risk.'

'That's not correct.' said Planck. 'I suggested Vader, that you should go.'

'Because you know, I'm the best.' smiled Garen. 'Trust me! It'll work.'

'Take care about yourself!' said Devour Planck.

'I will' promised Mork Garen, as he left the Commander's room on the Star Destroyer. He was a tall, blond, handsome man, with good skills. He was the friend of Planck for a long time, and they knew each other really well.

Garen headed down to the hangar of the Predator, where the smaller ships, which transported the troopers to the surface, were already leaving. He entered into a small spaceship, which didn't belong to the Imperial Navy. Then he took off, and left the Predator. He also headed to the surface of Tanaab, but he directly followed the signal, which indicated the point, where the Tie-interceptors have found the town of Baerth.

...

The Calamarian Cruiser Defiance was hiding behind the moon of Tanaab. They didn't want to be detected by the imperial Star Destroyer, which was now on the other side of the planet. Ten smaller transport ships were ready to take off in it's hangar.

'Here's our chance.' said Bail Organa, who was standing on the Cruiser's bridge with Colonel Jan Dodonna.

'Senator, are you sure, you want to go down there personally?' asked Dodonna.

'We must save those people.' said Organa. 'And I have the best chance to convince them to leave their homes. I am a Senator at all.'

'I'll be waiting for you.' said Dodonna, who took the Senator's place on the Cruiser, while he was away.

Bail Organa joined to the rebel troopers and Odalon, who were waiting for him in the hangar. Then they entered the transports, and headed down to the planet, while the Star Destroyer was on it's other side, unable to detect the transports. At least the rebels thought it was.

They headed towards the town of Baerth, and landed on a field, not too far from it. A few people, were already coming towards the transports.

'We didn't expect you, sir.' said an older local, when he met Organa. 'Unfortunately we don't have any supply for you now.'

'We're not here to ask for food.' said Organa. 'Our spies learned, that the Empire will destroy your town. They somehow found out, that you are supporting us, and now they want to take revenge.'

'This is impossible!' cried the man. 'Destroying our town will turn more people against the Empire. They won't do that.'

'I've told you the same.' said Odalon, stepping to Organa. 'I think, it's a trap.'

'I know what you think, Odalon, but we must save these people!' said Organa. Then he turned back to the locals: 'Now, please, call your people, and tell them to come with us, or let me speak with them.'

...

A rebel trooper was standing on the top of a hill. Behind him was the town of Baerth. On the other side of the hill, he could see a river, and a large field. ambrian stagas were pasturing the grass. These were big creatures, similar to bulls, from the planet Ambria.

A few miles away a herd of nerfs were slowly shepherded towards a big valley by some shepherd droids. Nerfs were another kind of animal, which can be found on countless planets across the galaxy.

On the sky, the trooper could see the sun of the system, called Tive. It seemed very big from the surface, because Tanaab was the second closest planet to the sun, in the system.

But suddenly some other objects turned up on the sky. Big transports from the imperial fleet, carrying stormtroopers, and AT-ST walkers.

The trooper quickly tuned on his communicator, and called Odalon.

'What is it?' asked the Jedi.

'They're coming! About fifteen imperial transports.' replied the trooper. 'They're landing to the south.'

'Come back to the town!' ordered Odalon, then he turned off his communicator.

The trooper picked up his blaster from the ground, and headed to the town. On the main square, there was a huge crowd of people, listening to Organa's speech. Near the square, in a smaller alley, the rebel troopers were listening to Odalon's briefing.

'We must cover our transports until they can take off.' said the Jedi. 'The imperials are coming from the south, but they have to cross a river and a hill before they could reach the town. We could take out a few AT-ST-s if we set up an ambush at the river. I will lead this myself, with twenty men. The others will stay here. I leave Lieutenant Pyrks in charge here. Once we surprised the imperials at the river, we'll return to the town, and join you. You must cover us, when we'll be on this side of the hill. Then we'll lure the imperials into the town, and fight 'em here, on these narrow alleys and in the houses, because here they can't take so much advantage of their greater numbers. When our transports will be ready with the locals, they'll sing us. After the signal, Senator Organa will shoot curtain-fire at the town, to cover our escape. Everything's clear?'

'Yes, Sir' replied the man.

'Good. Theta group, follow me to the speeders!' ordered Odalon, and he headed to a bigger street, where were eight speeders waiting for them.

'Commander!' shouted Lieutenant Pyrks after the Jedi.

'What is it?'

'Senator Organa and the locals are departed to the transports just right now.' reported the Lieutenant. 'They're moving on feet, so it'll take time.'

'Fine. Move it!' commanded Odalon, and the eight speeders started to move towards the hill and the river.

As they reached the hilltop, they could see the imperial transports landing on the field. They were only two miles away, so Odalon and his men must have been very fast, if they didn't want to be detected.

The eight speeders split up, and four headed to a small bunch of trees at the coast of the river, while the others headed to a small waterfall, where were enough rocks to hide them. The waterfall was only three meters high. For the imperials it was the shortest way to the town between the woods and the waterfall.

And the imperials headed just right there. They had to cross the river and the hill to get the town in range, so the AT-ST-s were still charging their cannons when they reached the river. The river was one meter deep on it's deepest point on this part, so the stormtroopers could cross it without difficulties.

Suddenly laser bolts flew towards the imperials, and killed a few stormtroopers. Then rebels rushed out of their shelter, and they got close to the AT-ST-s, and tried to get on these machines by using their special harpoon guns. They could shoot harpoons with long and strong wires into the AT-ST walkers, then climb up on them.

The imperials activated their guns, and tried to shoot the rebels, but almost every of their stormtroopers in the first lanes were killed. Odalon also joined the fighting men. He activated his lightsaber, and used the force to jump on an AT-ST. He tried to make a hole on it's armour with his lightsaber, but the AT-ST seemed to be strong enough to resist his weapon.

'C'mon!' he yelled, as he stroke the AT-ST again and again.

Finally he could break it's armour, and get inside it's cockpit. The two pilots of the AT-ST were very surprised, and they couldn't defend themselves against the Jedi. Odalon killed both of them, then turned the AT-ST around, to face the imperials. He pushed a rod control, and the machine started to walk.

Odalon climbed out of the AT-ST, because the imperials realised what happened, and they started to shoot at their own machine to destroy it, before it could cause big damage to their army.

Odalon jumped down into the river, and he ran to the closest AT-ST, and tried to cut it's leg. His lightsaber barely caused damage to the imperial weapon, and he couldn't spend much time standing there, because of the closing stormtroopers.

'We must pull back!' shouted a rebel trooper, who was standing at the top of the waterfall, and shooting at a group of stormtroopers who was coming towards him. Then a shot hit the rebel in the middle of his chest, and he fell from the waterfall into the river.

'Everyone! Get to the speeders! We're going back!' shouted Odalon, as he deflected some laser bolts with his saber.

The rebels were trying to reach their speeders, hiding behind the trees and the rocks. Some of them were shot while running towards the vehicles. Odalon joined three men, who were heading to the trees. They covered each other, and shot the enemy troopers, who got closer, until one of them were hit on his leg.

'Get him!' ordered Odalon, and the two other rebels raised their injured fellow.

Odalon tried to defend all three of them against the laser bolts. They almost reached an empty speeder, when a few stormtroopers jumped out of the bushes, and shot the three rebel soldiers. Odalon could kill one with his saber, but the imperials cut his way to the vehicles. He was trapped, and it was only the matter of time, to be shot.

But suddenly a man jumped at the stormtroopers. He was hiding behind a tree until now. He shot two stormtroopers, and pushed a third one to the ground, giving a chance to Odalon to kill the last one.

'Thanks.' nodded Odalon, then he ran to the nearest speeder.

The man jumped into the vehicle with the Jedi, while he was shooting at the imperials. Odalon put his lightsaber on the seat next to him, and piloted the speeder to the nearest rebel troopers, still fighting at the coast of the river.

The stormtroopers had to jump out of the speeder's way, so the two rebels had time to get in the vehicle. Odalon accelerated, and turned to the hillside.

The rebel ambush costed eleven lives. The others were now sitting in the speeders, escaping from the imperials, but still shooting. They did a good work. Almost a hundred imperial soldiers died at the river, and they managed to destroy six AT-ST-s, almost every single one in the first lane.

But the second wave just arrived to the river, and started to shoot at the escaping rebels. There were four speeders flying towards the town, but one of them was hit by a laser bolt, and blew up on the hillside.

Nine rebels managed to return to the town. After they got through the hilltop, they were safe from the imperial AT-ST-s, and the stormtroopers for a while. They headed directly to the main square of Baerth, where Lieutenant Pyrks was already waiting for them.

'What about Organa?' asked Odalon immediately as he jumped out of his speeder.

'They'll be there in ten minutes.' replied the Lieutenant.

'Good.' groaned Odalon, but he wished, it would be five minutes. 'We must hold on.'

'Every men are ready, and in position.' reported Pyrks. 'But we have only thirty-eight soldiers.'

'Thirty-nine.' said the man, who saved Odalon down at the river.

'Who's this guy?' asked Pyrks. 'Judged by the clothes, you seem to be local.'

'He saved my life.' said the Jedi.

'Those imperial dogs are destroying my home! I want to fight!' said the man.

'Good to see, that the men of Tanaab are still as brave as I remember.' said Odalon. 'This is my home planet too.'

'It's an honour to fight on your side, sir.' saluted the local.

'What's your name?' asked the Jedi.

'Mork Garen.' replied the man.


	9. Saving Piggy

The Millennium Falcon was orbiting the planet Cato Neimoidia. Finally Han and Chewbacca could control the ship as they wanted to, but they learned, that it's automatic pilot was not working at the time.

The planet below was the main centre of the Trade Federation. It was inhabited by neimoidians, and no other species, apart from the guests, and these days a couple of bounty hunters from various species.

'Where should we start?' asked Derek. 'There are many cities on this planet.'

'I suggest Zarra.' said Han.

Chewbacca started to groan hearing the name of the city.

'That's why we're heading there.' answered Han. 'And because I know a cantina down there.'

So they lowered into the atmosphere of Cato Neimoidia, where they had a few other difficulties with the Falcon, but they managed to land on the space-port of Zarra, the Capital city of Cato Neimoidia.

'Seems these neimoidians are richer than the whole Empire.' noted Derek as he looked out through the Falcon's window.

The cities on the planet were built on giant bridges between huge rock arches. This planet was the home of the richest neimoidians, like the ones, who were working for the Trade Federation on higher posts.

'Let's head to the Federation's Folly!' suggested Han, and he left the space-port. Chewbacca and Derek followed him, but they kept their hands on their blasters. They expected to be attacked by Boba Fett, Bossk or another bounty hunter on every corner, while Han was carelessly walked on the nice, clear, almost shining streets of Zarra.

The Federation's Folly was a cantina, like many others in the galaxy, however this one was clearer and looked better. Many people liked to come here, because of the good music and drinks. Han could mostly see neimoidians in the crowd, but there were a few people from other species.

Han, Chewie and Derek asked for a drink, then they sat down at a free table, which wasn't easy to find. Then Han stood up, and started to walk between the tables. Finally he returned with a neimoidian, who just left a sabacc game.

'Guys, let me introduce you Pouth Darmo.' said Han.

'That would be me.' grinned the neimoidian, who had a few missing teeth.

'Derek Asterisk.' said Derek quietly, and he shook the neimoidian's hand.

Chewbacca groaned genially at Darmo, but he still kept his paw over his weapon.

'Take a seat, Pouth.' suggested Han, and he sat back on his chair.

'What do you need, Solo?' asked Darmo. 'It's not safe for you to come here.'

'We're searching for a bounty hunter.' replied Han. 'The name is Boba Fett.'

'Never heard of him.' shrugged Darmo.

'But you must've heard about Bossk.' continued Han.

'Maybe.' said the neimoidian. 'For how much?'

'For how much?' repeated Han surprised. 'Thought we're friends, and now I have to pay for a few words about a bounty hunter?'

'Sorry, Han, but business is business.' replied Darmo. 'This guy is dangerous, and I don't wanna risk my life for nothing.'

'My fiancée's been kidnapped!' groaned Derek. 'Tell me what do you know about Bossk or I'll shoot your slimy face here and now!'

'Your friend's a bit hot-headed.' said Darmo to Han. 'So, will you be so kind, and pay me a few credits. I need 'em to continue playing sabacc.'

'You'll get two thousand.' said Han.

'That's not a very fair price for the risk I take.' said Darmo.

'That is.' groaned Han. 'Bet Bossk never saw you, never met you, and he'll never find out who was the person, who told me where he is. And we can't let alone the fact, that he wants me to find him. So the price is better than you could've expected.'

'Okay.' nodded Darmo. 'Gimme two thousand, and I'll speak.'

Han paid the neimoidian.

'He is hiding in Tarko-se. The bounty hunters have their headquarters there, in big storage houses.'

'How many bounty hunters are there?' asked Han.

'I don't know. Sometimes they're only four or five, but sometimes there are twenty of them there.' replied Darmo.

'Where can we get a map of this Tarko-se?' asked Han.

'At the space-port they're selling maps, but the interior of the storage houses are not on these maps.' said the Neimoidian.

'Of course not.' nodded Han. 'But we'll need every help we can get.'

...

'Master, every systems are heavily damaged. We are losing height, and entering the atmosphere in a few seconds.' reported the droid.

'Hang on, Simbad! It'll be a hard landing!' shouted the pilot.

A heavily damaged MC18 light freighter just entered the atmosphere of Cato Neimoidia. The ship was created by the Mon Calamari Shipyards, and it was carrying about fifty tons of cargo.

'According to my sensors, the heat shields will be destroyed before we could reach the surface.' said the droid, who was a heavily modified ASP-7 worker droid, but it's main computer was replaced with a maintenance droid's one, and it also had many modifications. The droid was called Simbad, which was the shorter form of Specially Improved Maintenance Brain And Labour Droid. Originlly he was called Simbald, but later his owner left the "l" out of his name, because it sounded better this way.

The pilot was a human, from Bestine IV. He was called Jek Tono Porkins. He was now working for the rebellion. His mission was to transport weapons and droid parts to the secret rebel base on Dantooine, but he was attacked, and he could barely escape.

Porkins was about two meters tall, and even with this height he seemed to be fat. That's why he was called Piggy by his friends at the rebellion.

'I can handle this.' groaned Porkins, as he pulled the rod controls to level the falling ship, but he failed.

Porkins looked at the computer screen, which should have indicated their height and some other important things about the ship, but it was black. He had to navigate the broken ship without that computer.

It seemed, that pulling the rod controls didn't effect on the ship. He looked at the radar screen, which should have indicated their height too. It was also black, but sometimes it turned on for a few seconds.

'According to my sensors, there is an unidentified object close to our craft. It can be a spaceship.' said Simbad.

'Call it!' shouted Porkins.

'Our communication system is not working.' reported the driod.

'And the short ranged transmitter built into you?' asked Porkins.

'Maybe I could reach the unidentified object using that.' said the droid.

'Then send a blasted SOS signal, now!' yelled the pilot, as he thought about their heat shields, which were about to be destroyed completely right now.

'I am not really sure, whether they got the message, or not.' reported Simbad.

'Send it again and again!' shouted Porkins.

The droid was trying to send other SOS signals to the other ship. And suddenly their light freighter started to slow down in it's falling. Then the droid's loudspeaker gave a loud, beeping sound, before a man's voice was heard from it.

'This is Han Solo, the Captain of the Millennium Falcon. We'll beam you to the airport of Tarko-se. Hope you'll enjoy the ride.'

...

'What a big catch, buddy.' grinned Han, as he saw Porkins stepping out of his spaceship on the airport of Tarko-se.

'Thank you. You saved my life.' said Porkins as he stepped to Han. 'The name's Jek Porkins.'

'Han Solo.' replied the corellian.

'You must be a very good pilot, if you could catch my ship with the tractor beam while it was falling.' said Porkins, then he had a look at the Millennium Falcon, and he added: 'Especially with this ship.'

'Hey, my ship's far better than it looks like!' argued Han.

'Are you a smuggler?' asked Porkins.

'Man, I just saved your life. It wouldn't be so fair to shoot me for the bounty.' joked Han.

'I'm just asking, cuz' maybe you could help me. My cargo's still in there, mostly undamaged, and your ship's perfect for transporting it to Dantooine.' explained Porkins.

'Sorry, man, but we don't have time for that.' said Derek before Han could answer.

'Sorry to hear that.' mumbled Porkins. 'Then I've got to handle it myself.'

'Wait!' yelled Han. 'I can help you, if you help us in exchange for saving your life and carrying your stuff.'

'What should I do?' asked Porkins.

'Derek's fiancée's been kidnapped. She's been kept here in one of the storage houses, by a couple of bounty hunters.' explained Han.

'That sounds dangerous.' groaned the rebel. 'But you saved my life, so I'll help you.'

'Great!' smiled Han. 'Put your cargo in the Falcon, while I scout the city.'

Then he stepped to Chewie.

'You're in charge, buddy.' he said quietly. 'Keep your eyes on him! And try to learn what he's carrying.'

Chewie groaned as a response, then he joined Porkins and his droid, who were already taking some crates from their broken ship to the Falcon.

Chewbacca was able to carry a whole crate by himself. That wasn't so surprising, because wookies were usually much stronger than other species. But he noticed, that Porkins was also taking the crates from his own ship to the Falcon alone. He barked appreciatively at the rebel.

'People usually judge me by my size.' said Porkins, as he heard the wookie's bark.

'Not so surprising.' groaned Derek as he looked at the rebel pilot from head to toe.

Chewie thought, that this rebel guy is fair and honest, but he still wanted to check his cargo. So with the next crate Chewie waited, until Porkins and Simbad both left the Falcon. Then he entered, put down his carriage, and opened it. It was hard to open the crate, even for the wookie, but finally he succeeded, and saw the many blasters in it.

Chewie groaned in surprise, then he picked up his own laser crossbow and left the Falcon. Outside he saw Porkins carrying another crate. He immediately aimed at the rebel, and groaned as loud as he could.

Porkins dropped the crate, and raised his hands as he noticed the crossbow.

'What are you doing Chewie?' shouted Derek.

Chewbacca tried to explain the situation to his friend, but no-one understood him. Although Derek didn't understand why Chewbacca pointed his gun at the rebel, he didn't horn in, rather he just stood out of the wookie's way, and watched the situation.

Simbad also turned up with a crate, and Chewie groaned again, to raise the droid's attention. Simbad put down his crate, raised his hands, and stepped next to his master.

'What's your problem with us?' asked Porkins.

Chewbacca knew, they wouldn't understand him, if he simply told them, so he waved towards the Falcon with his paw. Porkins and the droid slowly headed to the ship's cargo bay, and Chewie followed them with his blaster ready.

In the cargo bay Chewie pointed at the crate, full of weapons. Porkins looked down at the blasters, then he lowered his hands and let out a relieved sigh.

Chewbacca groaned at him rough, and pushed his crossbow closer to the rebel's chest, but Porkins calmly smiled at the wookie.

'So, that's the problem.' he said. 'If you want to know, we're transporting weapons and droid parts to our secret base on the planet Dantooine.'

Chewie growled at Porkins, but he still didn't lower his weapon.

'Look, we're not going to stab your back, wookie. I've just told you the location of our secret base, and I think that's enough to trust me.' explained Porkins.

Chewbacca groaned, indicating, that he didn't think the same way as the rebel did.

'I didn't lie.' said Porkins. 'I'm not a bounty hunter. I'm as much the enemy of the Empire as you are, if not more. You can check out the memory banks of my droid, or the log of my ship. That would prove you I'm not working for the Emperor. And if you have a look at those guns, you'll see, they are stolen from the imperial military base of Dosuun.'

Chewbacca was looking into the rebel's eyes for a few long seconds, then he lowered his crossbow, and locked the crate of weapons again. He barked, indicating, that he believed Porkins' story.

They finished loading the weapon crates into the Falcon, then Chewie closed the cargo bay. He didn't want anyone to be able to have a look at those crates.

'Let's see if Han found out anything.' said Derek, pointing at the returning Captain.

'Guys! I had a good look at the storage houses. I've got a plan.' he grinned.

'Good.' nodded Derek. 'We'd better hurry.'

'So, I've decided to...' started Han, but Chewbacca didn't let him tell the plan. 'What is it, buddy?'

Chewbacca told Han about his discovery, and Porkins' story. Han listened carefully, and he seemed to be a bit worried. Finally he asked:

'Do you find him reliable?'

Chewbacca waited for a few seconds, then nodded.

'Then I'll trust your judgement, buddy.' smiled Han, and he turned to Porkins: 'So, my chief mate just told me about your carriage. But he said, you made a good impression on him.'

'Good to hear that. I'd better not to imagine what could've happened if I made a bad one on him.' joked Porkins, as he looked up at the wookie's sharp teeth.

'I think so.' smiled Han. 'So, seems you're in the team now.'

Han offered a hand to the rebel pilot, who accepted it.

'Han Solo.' said Han.

'Jek Tono Porkins.' replied the other. 'For friends, it's Piggy.'


	10. Rescue Mission

'I could've done the same.' mumbled a weequay bounty hunter, who was guarding the main entrance of the biggest storage house of Tarko-se. He had rough, brown skin, and he was holding a big blaster gun.

'What?' asked the other, who was standing a few metres away. He was a zygerrian, with short horns on his jaw, and the two sides of his face. He had a long, red hair, and some kind of metallic tiara on the top of his head.

Both of them were young. They have been in the business for only a few moths, so they didn't have much experience.

'I mean, why do we help Bossk? He uses us batboys.' groaned the weeqay.

'You know, he's the most famous bounty hunter here.' replied the other. 'You should appreciate the chance to learn from him.'

'He teaches nothing!' said the weequay angrily. 'He only sends us to guard the door, or get a speeder for him! And he's not so good at all!'

'What are you talking about?' asked the zygerrian frustratedly.

'I mean, I could've kidnapped that girl.' argued the weequay. 'I could've set this trap myself. He isn't so much good at all!'

'Easy, man!' groaned the zygerrian. 'You'll get your part of the bounty, once we'll have those smugglers, so cool down, and try to concentrate on your task!'

'On my task!' repeated the weequay. 'Who the hell would be so stupid to come here, and try to enter through the main door?'

Suddenly an explosion shook the ground, and both bounty hunters got down behind some big containers. Something blew up about twenty meters away.

'What was that?' shouted the weequay.

'Maybe a stupid guy who wanna get inside through the main door.' replied the zygerrian sarcastically.

'We should check it out.' suggested the weequay.

'I don't think it's a good idea.' objected the other. 'We should call Bossk.'

'C'mon man! These are just a few air-headed smugglers. We can deal with 'em.'

The two young bounty hunters got to their feet, and left their post to find out what happened. They held their blasters ready, and moved carefully, to don't make too much noise. Of course they didn't notice those two people, who sneaked to the main entrance of the storage house.

The weequay arrived at the scene of the explosion first. He found some burnt barrels, and small, burning crates there.

'Look at these!' he shouted to his friend.

'What did you find?' asked the zygerrian.

'Seems, someone blew this up intentionally.' said the weeqay.

'Then it must be a trap.' added the zygerrian. 'Get back to the door!'

'Wait!' shouted the weeqay. 'I saw something there.'

He pointed at the nearest storage house, where he saw someone, or something, which entered through the door.

'I don't think it's a good idea!' said the zygerrian.

'We must know what happened here.' argued the weeqay.

'I've warned you.' said his friend. 'I'll go back to my place to make sure, no-one enters.'

The zygerrian returned to his post, while the weequay stepped to the entrance of the other storage house, and opened the door.

'Get outta there, whoever you are!' he shouted.

He was a bit scared, but he thought, if he could catch and kill a smuggler, he would definitely get some bonus, and more respect. He felt, that his big chance has come.

The weequay stepped into the storage house, and started to search for the smuggler. He tried to remember everything, which other bounty hunters told him about how to move, and how to fight, but only less than the half of it came to his mind.

Then, he suddenly saw something, which was moving behind a big container. He raised his blaster, and pointed at the container, then he slowly rounded it. He prepared to shoot at the target, but he could only see, that someone disappeared behind a big pile of crates.

He thought, he couldn't leave the smuggler run away, so he quickly got to the crates, and this time, instead of following the other, he rounded the pile from the other side, to cut in the escaping man's way.

But he didn't succeed. He only saw the other disappearing behind a container again. It seemed, that the other knew, where he was going, even without seeing him. Maybe the other could see him through the crates? Maybe he has extraordinary powers or gadgets? How can he hide so successful?

The weequay got more scared, but he still continued to search for the intruder. He chased the other guy to the door of the storage house, and as he stepped out of the building, he could have a look at the escaping guy, before it disappeared behind the storage house. It was a droid.

Only a droid! A simple droid caused so much trouble for him! That was really annoying. He felt disappointed. He wanted to catch a real smuggler, alone, but he was only hunting for a stupid droid!

The weequay returned to the door, where his mate was waiting for him.

'Did you find anything?' asked the zygerrian.

'Nothing. Only a labour droid. It must've been an accident.' groaned the weequay.

'I'll report Bossk, that everything's okay here.' said the zygerrian, and he activated his communicator.

...

Han Solo and Derek were hiding behind some big containers. They were waiting.

'I don't really understand what's you're planning, Han.' mumbled Derek.

'I've already told you the plan.' said Han. 'Now there's no time to go through it again.'

'Hope it'll work.' groaned Derek.

'So do I.' said Han.

Suddenly they heard an explosion. Something blew up on the other side of the storage house. Han peeked out of their shelter, and saw no-one.

'Here we go.' he whispered, then he sneaked to the storehouse, and searched for a back door on it.

'There.' said Derek, as he pointed at a door. That was almost impossible to notice, because there was no clench on it.

Han pushed the door, which opened. They entered through it, and the door immediately closed behind them.

'Be careful!' said Han, and he took his blaster out of his holster.

'Where can we find Mary?' asked Derek.

'I'm not sure about that.' replied Han, and he stepped out of the small, dark room, where they were standing, to a corridor.

'Then what we're gonna do?' asked Derek impatiently.

'Follow me, and don't do any rushnesses.'

They slowly walked along the corridor, until they reached a door, which was leading into the main room of the storehouse. Han had a quick look at the big room, and he realised, that only a few containers were in there. It seemed to be impossible to get through that room without being spotted.

Derek also noticed that, and he was very surprised, when Han simply stepped into the room.

'What are you doing?' he whispered.

'Come!' said Han.

Derek followed Han into the room, but he kept his blaster ready, while Han seemed to be walking carelessly. They rounded a few containers, until they reached a bigger, empty area in the middle of the room.

'Put down your weapons!' said someone, who was standing behind a crate. This person had a voice, which was distorted by a loudspeaker.

Boba Fett stepped out of his shelter, and pointed a gun at Han and Derek. The weapon was a DXR-6 disruptor rifle, which was very dangerous indeed. It was very powerful, and in good hands, it barely missed the target. But it has a special ability, which made it one of the most deadly weapons in the galaxy: after a few seconds of charging energy, the rifle could shoot a special bolt, which could damage the molecular structure of the target. There were hardly any material in the galaxy, which could stand against it's fire-power.

Derek raised his blaster, and aimed at Boba Fett. He wanted to be the first, who shoots in a fight, because the bounty hunter could have killed him with one shot.

'Lower your weapon!' said Han. 'His armour can resist your shots.'

'You'd better listen to your friend, and put that down.' hissed Bossk, who also stepped out from behind a container. He was standing behind Han and Derek, holding his trandoshan gun.

Derek lowered his blaster, and put it down on the floor, just as Han did. The trandoshan slowly rounded them, and stopped next to Boba Fett. He looked at Han for a few seconds, then he said:

'Finally I can take revenge on you, for the Sabacc tournament. But I still don't know your name.'

'I won't tell you, because actually you weren't the one, who caught me.' replied Han. 'Your sidekick was.'

'I'm not his sidekick!' groaned Boba Fett angrily.

'Sorry.' said Han. 'I didn't know, you're equal partners in this.'

'No-one's equal to me!' hissed Bossk.

'What?' asked Boba Fett suddenly, turning to Bossk. 'You think, you're better than me?'

'Of course I'm better than you!' replied Bossk.

'Not if I get your body torn apart!' said Boba Fett, pointing his rifle at Bossk.

'I'd kill you before you could pull the trigger.' hissed the trandoshan.

'Now!' shouted Han.

He and Derek picked up their blaster in the same time. They shot at the two bounty hunters, and immediately moved to two separate shelters. Han hit Boba Fett twice, but his armour was powerful enough to resist the shots. One of Derek's shots hit Bossk's left arm, but it didn't cause as much damage as it should have, because the trandoshan also wore some kind of armour on his arms and legs, however, not as strong as Boba Fett's.

'Give up!' shouted Bossk. 'My men will get you in a second. They're all over the room, up in the other parts of the building.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' said Hand. 'My friends've taken care about them by now.'

'Impossible.' hissed Bossk. 'I've been reported, that no-one entered the building, but you.'

'Your guards must be beginners.' laughed Han. 'Now I tell you to give up, and lead us to Mary!'

'I never lose.' groaned Bossk. 'Boba, take the girl to your ship! I'll blow up this place'.

'I kill you now!' shouted Derek angrily, and he jumped out of his shelter.

'No!' yelled Han, and he ran towards Derek immediately.

Derek tried to shoot Bossk, but he missed the bounty hunter. Bossk responded the fire, and Boba Fett shot at Derek too. Han could catch Derek, and push him back to shelter just in time, so Boba Fett's shot only hit the wall behind them.

'Go!' ordered Bossk, and Boba Fett immediately ran to the main entrance of the storehouse, but suddenly someone shot at him from upstairs. Boba Fett tried to take cover, such as Bossk. From the place, where their fellow bounty hunters should have been, now a smuggler was shooting at them.

Bossk saw, that Boba Fett couldn't reach the door, so he quickly aimed at the point, where the shots came from, and sent a few laser bolts there. He probably didn't hit the target, but he gave enough time for Boba Fett to reach the door, and leave the building.

'Shoot him, Chewie!' shouted Han.

In the next moment, Bossk pushed a button on a small remote control, which he kept in his pocket until now, and the whole building shook so hard. A few metal columns fell, and flames bust out of rooms in the storehouse.

'You'll never make it out alive!' hissed Bassk angrily, as he ran to the door.

He didn't have to take care about the smuggler upstairs, because now all the upper levels were collapsing, and it was impossible to shoot anyone from there.

'Get outta here!' shouted Han.

'But Mary...' started Derek, but Han caught his arm, and pulled him towards the back door.

'She's not in here. We must catch up with Boba Fett to save her!' he explained, as they ran through the corridor, to the back door of the building. A huge, burning part of the ceiling just hit the floor behind them, as they stepped through the door.

Han and Derek ran as far from the building as they could, then they got down, behind some big containers, and watched, as the whole storehouse collapsed.

'I hope Chewie and Piggy made it out safe.' mumbled Han. 'Let's get back to the Falcon, before other bounty hunters turn up!'

'What about Mary? shouted Derek.

'Do you know where's Boba Fett's ship? If not, we'd better suppose, he's gonna take off with it, once Mary will be there, so we have better chance to catch him in the air! replied Han.

'Than what are we waiting for?' shouted Derek. 'Where's a speeder, or something?'

'Here we come!' said someone, who was arriving from the air.

Piggy and Simbad landed next to Han and Derek with a speeder. Simbad was driving, while Piggy seemed to be the one, who just got into the speeder after a long run.

'Simbad saved me from the collapsing house.' he said.

Han and Derek got into the vehicle, and the droid immediately took off, and headed to the airport, where the Millennium Falcon was waiting for them.

'Where's Chewie?' asked Han with much worry.

'He left the building earlier.' replied Piggy.

'Where did he go?' asked Han.

'I don't know.' said the rebel. 'He just groaned, and left.'

'Blast it.' swore Han. 'We'd better head to the Falcon and get it ready for the take off.'


	11. Behind the moon

Boba Fett piloted his speeder to the landing platform, where his ship, the Slave 1 was standing. In the seat, next to him, Mary was laying. She was stunned again.

The speeder landed next to the platform, and Boba Fett jumped out of it. Near his ship there were a few other containers, because this landing platform still belonged to the storage quarter of Tarko-se.

Boba Fett pushed a small a button on a small remote control, attached to his wrist. Just as he pushed the button, the door of the Slave 1 opened. The bounty hunter put Mary on his shoulder, and headed to his ship with his disruptor rifle in his other hand. But suddenly a big, furry creature jumped out from behind a container, and roared very loudly. Boba Fett almost dropped Mary, and he immediately got behind his speeder, to take some cover.

The furry creature, who was Chewbacca, roared again and got closer to the speeder by stepping next to the Slave 1.

Boba Fett raised his blaster, and tried to aim at the wookie, but Chewbacca shot a few laser bolts at him, which hit the speeder, but Boba Fett got down again. He didn't want to shoot his rifle without targeting, because he could easily hit his own ship, and this weapon could have caused some damage to the vessel. And on the other hand, the rifle was only capable of ten shots without recharging it's power cell, and Boba already used it twice.

He tried to think fast to come up with a good idea. He must got to his ship, before other smugglers appear.

Finally he decided to use Mary as a shield. If the wookie was here to rescue her, he wouldn't shoot at Boba Fett, when the bounty hunter was holding her in front of him.

Boba Fett raised Mary, and got to his feet. He looked at his ship, and saw, that the wookie is standing at it's door.

'Get out of there!' shouted the bounty hunter.

Chewbacca raised his laser crossbow, but he didn't shoot. He didn't want to hurt Mary. Instead, he slowly walked down the ramp, and started to round the ship to get out of Boba Fett's sight. He always stayed as close to the Slave 1 as he could, because he knew, that Boba Fett didn't want to damage his own ship with the disruptor rifle.

'Stop right there!' shouted Boba, and he aimed the rifle at Mary.

Chewbacca stopped.

'Now, take a few steps towards me!' ordered Boba Fett.

Chewbacca roared loudly. He knew, that if he got further from the ship, Boba Fett would certainly shoot at him, probably successfully. He had to come up with a good idea, to get out of this situation alive.

Suddenly the wookie raised his weapon, and shot a few times. Boba Fett quickly got down behind Mary, because at first he thought, that the wookie was shooting at him. But Chewbacca only shot at the sky to make Boba Fett scared, and win a few seconds.

As soon as Boba Fett raised his rifle, and shot at the wookie, Chewbacca already got behind a container. Of course the bounty hunter's shot missed the wookie and hit one of the containers, making a huge, melting hole on it's side. From behind the container, Chewie could see, that Boba Fett walked up the ramp, into the belly of his ship, then he closed the door, and started the engines.

Chewbacca jumped out of his shelter, and ran to the speeder. He wanted to get back to the Falcon as fast as he could, and he really hoped, that Han and the others will be there. The speeder took off, just as the Slave 1 did, but they departed from the scene in the opposite directions.

Chewbacca looked after the bounty hunter's ship, which flew suspiciously low over the city. The wookie had a bad feeling about this, and he knew, that Boba Fett was planning something.

Chewie hit the accelerator, and arrived to the Falcon in two minutes. He already noticed Han and Porkins from the speeder, and he hoped, that Derek and Simbad were also there. He lowered the vehicle, and hit the brakes, but he didn't wait until the speeder stopped. Chewie jumped out of it next to Han, and groaned at his buddy. The speeder slowed down, and crashed into a wall near the ship.

Chewbacca ran to the Falcon's ramp, and boarded it.

'What's happening?' asked Porkins, who didn't understand the wookie.

'We don't have time to finish checking the systems.' said Han. 'Get in there! We're taking off!'

Both of them got on board, and Piggy closed the ramp behind them.

'What's going on?' shouted Derek, who was in the main room of the ship. He was checking the life support system and other necessary systems of the ship.

'Later!' shouted Han, and he entered the cockpit. Chewbacca was already there, heating the engines.

The wookie groaned, and sat down into the co-pilot's seat. Han took his place next to him as the pilot, and hit a few switches on the control panel. The Millennium Falcon rose from the airport of Tarko-se, and headed to the clouded sky of Cato Neimoidia.

'Let's see if Lando was right, and this hunk of junk can catch up with Boba Fett!' said Han, as he accelerated. 'Watch the radar, Chewie!'

The wookie groaned as he tried to find the Slave 1. It couldn't be out of the range of their scanners. But the wookie couldn't find it by scanning the higher levels of Cato Neimoidia's atmosphere.

'He's faster than we thought.' mumbled Han.

'Or maybe slower.' added Porkins, who just entered the cockpit with Derek.

'Do you think, he's still down there?' asked Han. 'Why would he be?'

'I don't know, but we must be careful!' said Piggy. 'I bet they still have some surprise for us.'

'If they team up, and come to chase us with three or four ships...' said Han, but suddenly he realised, that they couldn't hold on long against the bounty hunters if they have three or four ships. Or more.

'Seems we have a little problem.' groaned Porkins. 'I suggest heading to that moon. Try to stay out of sight. If we have a little luck, their sensors can't detect us there.'

'Good idea.' nodded Han, and he manoeuvred the Falcon closer to the moon. 'Chewie, charge the deflector shields!'

'Good.' said Derek, as they got behind the dark side of the moon. 'But now how can we find them, once they'll be out here?'

'Chewie, try to find some object, which you can use to reflect our airwaves, like a satellite, or something. This way we could detect them, however you must set the radar to maximum sensitivity, and even with that, the signal will be very weak.' explained Han.

Chewbacca barked appreciatively, because he never thought of that.

'Solo, you're a genius!' laughed Piggy. 'How do you get these ideas?'

'My old friend told me, I have to think radically in desperate situations. According to Chewie, I usually have insane ideas.' smiled Han. 'But until now, these ideas all worked.'

Han stood up, and headed to the door of the cockpit.

'Where are you going?' asked Derek.

'I'll turn on the laser turrets of the ship.' replied Han. 'If we have to fight, I wanna be the first who fires.'

'I see.' nodded Derek. 'I'll handle the other cannon.'

'Right. Piggy, you able to cope with the ship?' asked Han.

'No problem.' said Piggy, and he sat down into the pilot's seat.

Han and Derek ran to the main corridor of the Falcon. From there they could enter into a tube, where a ladder took them to the two laser turrets of the ship, one on the top of it, and one on the other side.

In the compartment of the two gunners, the artificial gravity field of the Falcon turned, which surprised both Han and Derek. They fell right into the seats of the two gunners.

'What the...?' shouted Han, as he realised what happened. 'I should have known that.'

Now, as they were sitting in their seats, looking out through the windows, they could see each other, like they were sitting on the same level, with their backs turned to the tube, which also seemed to be horizontal now, however, in real the tube was vertical, and Han was sitting a few meter higher than Derek.

'Let's see this!' mumbled Han, as he turned on the laser turret. Now he saw how much power was in the energy cell of the turret, and as he estimated, it was enough for more than two hundred shots.

As Han looked out through the window, he could see the four barrels of the laser cannon. He grabbed the rod control in front of him, and tried to turn it. The whole turret started to move, and Han tested how fast and how precisely he can aim with it.

'That would do.' he said.

'Man!' shouted Derek. 'These things are better than a Star Destroyer's cannons.'

'Check your energy!' said Han.

'I've already checked.' replied Derek. 'About two hundred shots. And you?'

'The same.' said Han.

Suddenly Han heard, that Chewbacca was roaring in the tube behind him.

'Of course, buddy.' replied Han, then he put the headphone on his head. 'Derek! Use the headphone!'

'Can you hear me?' asked Piggy through the headphones.

'Loud and clear.' replied Han into the microphone.

'Then prepare yourselves!' said Porkins. 'They're coming.'

'Head to the Slave 1 first!' commanded Han.

Chewbacca returned to the cockpit, and looked at the radar. He could see three weak signals, coming out of the planet's atmosphere. It seemed, that they were searching for something, which they couldn't find. They didn't have an exact destination.

'They'll figure out, we're here.' said Derek.

'Chewie, use the satellite to keep an eye on them. Then try to get behind them once they got close to the moon.' said Han.

The wookie groaned as a response.

Just as they expected, the three ships soon headed to the moon. Unfortunately they split up, and rounded it from two different directions. From one side, two ships were coming, from the other, only one.

'What now?' asked Derek.

'Engage the two ships!' ordered Han.

'What?' shouted Derek.

'They're expecting us to escape. And if we are escaping, we're trying to find the easiest way to break through. So they expecting us to head to the direction of the one ship.' explained Han.

Piggy turned the Falcon to the two closing ships. They were now close enough to have visual contact with the Falcon, however, they were still out of range.

'The Slave 1 is one of them.' said Piggy. 'The other is a modified gunship, with pig frontal fire-power, but weak rear shields.'

'Good.' said Han. 'You'll manoeuvre, Piggy! Try to keep us in one piece. I take care of Boba Fett, while you shoot the other, Derek!'

'Han! Be very careful!' shouted Derek. 'Mary's on that ship! Please target only the engines!'

'They'll be in range in a few seconds!' said Piggy.

Han looked at his targeting computer. The computer indicated the two ships, and Hand tried to move the cross-hairs on them. It was easy to turn the turrets, and move them fast, but it was hard to keep them on target. Han couldn't lock on any of the two closing ships.

'Here they come!' shouted Piggy.

Han pulled the trigger. As he said, he wanted to be the first, who shoots. The Slave 1 and the other ship also opened fire at the Falcon, and it seemed, that they targeted much more precisely.

Han scored only one hit, which didn't cause any significant damage to the Slave 1, while Derek didn't hit the enemy ship. Unfortunately the Falcon was hit by a few times.

'You'd better shoot 'em, or we'll be dead in a minute!' groaned Piggy. 'Frontal shields on fifty percent.'

Han tried to target the Slave 1 again by pulling the rod control of the cannon, but the bounty hunter's ship moved too fast. Han couldn't score another hit, while Boba Fett shot the Falcon four other times.

'Use auto-target!' shouted Derek, who already hit the other enemy ship, which was now trying to get further from the Millennium Falcon.

Han searched for the switch of the auto-target, and turned it on. Now he only had to point the cannon at the enemy ship, but he didn't have to target it precisely. The computer could lock on the target, and find the best adjustment of the cannon, but that took a bit more time, so it was better, if the enemy ship flew a bit further from the Falcon.

Han successfully hit the Slave 1 again, this time with four laser bolts, and according to his scanners, the bounty hunter's ship was losing shield power. Han was lucky enough to hit the shield generator system of the ship, and in a few seconds, the Slave 1 lost it's deflector shields.

Boba Fett turned his ship, and tried to leave the scene.

'After him!' shouted Han, and Piggy immediately turned the Falcon to the escaping ship.

Suddenly the Millennium Falcon shook, as the other ship hit it's rear shields a few times. Chewbacca groaned loudly, as he noticed, that the rear shields were now working only at thirty percent.

'Watch out! Here comes the third one!' shouted Piggy.

The third enemy ship caught up with the fighting ones, and it got in range. Suddenly a very bright laser bolt flew from the bounty hunter's ship at the Falcon, and completely destroyed it's rear energy shield.

'We have a little problem back here.' groaned Han, as he targeted the closing enemy ship, and shot a salvo at it.

'It can't be!' yelled Piggy. 'That's the Black Crow! That's my ship!'

'Now it belongs to Bossk.' said Han. 'And you'd better try to get out of it's way, before it'll shoot us into tiny pieces.'

Piggy suddenly turned the ship around, and headed towards the enemies. The frontal shields were still working on fifty percent, so it was better to show that part of the ship to the enemy.

Han pulled the trigger, just as Derek did. Many light, fast laser bolts left the Falcon's cannons, and a significant number of them hit the enemy ships. Both of them turned to get out of the crossfire, and Piggy decided to follow the weaker one. Derek aimed at the backside of the enemy ship, and from a short distance (at least, in the space, for those cannons it was short) he shot it a few times.

'The enemy lost it's rear shields.' said Piggy. 'Finish them off!'

'Watch out for the Crow!' Han warned the others, because that ship turned to the Falcon again, and successfully got behind it.

'Shoot!' shouted Piggy.

Han and Derek pulled the trigger together, and their laser bolts hit the escaping enemy ship, which finally blew up, and only burning metal chips were left behind it in the dark space, over the moon of Cato Neimoidia.

Piggy immediately turned the Falcon around, just in time, to get the Black Crow's shot in their front instead of their back. Now the frontal shields were also damaged so much, but apart from that, the Falcon was still in good condition, and now it had one enemy down.

The Falcon and the Black Crow flew towards each other, and in the last second, both pilots pulled the rod controls, and avoided the crash.

'Hit the accelerator!' shouted Han, as he noticed, that they were heading just after Boba Fett's ship.

After the successive evasive manoeuvre, the Falcon didn't have to modify it's course, but the Black Crow had to stabilise itself again, than take a 180 degrees turn, and follow the enemy. By the time Bossk managed to set the Black Crow on the same course, as the Falcon was flying, the corellian ship was already too far to get a certain hit.

'Derek! Keep Bossk engaged with the laser bolts. Chewie, prepare the tractor beam!' ordered Han.

Derek opened fire at the Black Crow, however, almost every single one of his shots missed the target. But that was enough to make sure, that Bossk's gunner won't be able target the Falcon, and shoot it again with that very powerful cannon.

'We're closing to Boba Fett.' reported Piggy.

Suddenly the engines of the Slave 1 gave some kind of very bright light, then the whole ship disappeared into the hyperspace.

'No!' shouted Derek.

'Blast it!' swore Han.

Chewbacca groaned loudly into his microphone, then he quickly explained something to Han.

'You're great, buddy!' said Han. 'Let's see if the Falcon can catch up with Boba Fett even in the hyperspace. Is the hyperdrive ready?'

Chewbacca barked and nodded, then he hit the switch, which sent their spacecraft through the hyperspace immediately.


	12. Trough the hyperspace

'Damn it!' swore Derek. 'He's gone!'

'Not at all.' smiled Han, as he switched off his laser turret, and climbed back into the tube.

'What?' asked Derek.

'Remember that new kind of tracking device, which Lando gave me to test?' asked Han, but he didn't wait for the answer, just continued: 'Chewie placed that on Boba Fett's ship, so we can follow him right in the hyperspace.'

As Han and Derek returned to the cockpit, Chewie barked at them, which sounded, like he was very proud of himself.

'Good.' said Han, and he took his place in the pilot's seat. 'Set the Falcon's navigation computer to follow Boba Fett's course!'

'I'm amazed by your tricks, Han.' said Porkins.

'Thanks.' grinned Han. 'Today's a good day for me.'

Then he checked the systems, to know, if anything was damaged during the fighting. Everything seemed to be working correctly, apart from the two laser turrets, which got overheated, and most of their energy was gone.

Chewbacca groaned to tell Han, that he set the ship on the Slave 1's course.

'Good job.' said Han. 'As soon as we break out of hyperspace, we'll get him.'

'Wait a minute!' yelled Derek. 'What if he kills Mary, when he notices, we're beaming his ship?'

'That's possible.' nodded Piggy.

'So... We must board his ship, without letting him know, we're boarding his ship.' summarised Han.

'Seems to be impossible.' groaned Piggy.

'It seems.' nodded Han, then he suddenly got an idea, which stroke him like a lightning strike, and he almost jumped up from his seat. 'Maybe it's not so impossible!'

'What do you mean?' asked Derek.

'Until we're in hyperspace, his radar can't detect us. Only our tracking device can see him.' said Han. 'So we must board his ship, while we're still in hyperspace.'

'You're mad.' groaned Piggy. 'That's still impossible.'

'Maybe not.' smiled Han. 'If Chewie can manoeuvre the Falcon very close to the Slave 1, than we'll be able to get on it in our spacesuits.'

'Han, if you jump out of a spaceship, which is flying through the hyperspace, you'll be lucky, if only a few molecules will remain of you.' said Porkins.

'But not, if you stay inside you're ship's energy shields!' shouted Derek, as he realised, what was Han planing to do.

'If we recharge the energy of our deflector shields, we can extend them around the Slave 1 too.' explained Han.

'Sounds good, but there's still a problem here.' said Piggy. 'If Boba Fett also keeps his shields on, the two energy fields will crush each other, and probably both ships gonna blow up immediately.'

'But fortunately, Boba Fett won't keep his shields on.' smiled Han.

'How do you know that?' asked Piggy.

'I personally shot his shield generator when we were fighting over the moon.' grinned Han, and he was very satisfied with his results.

'I have no more objection.' laughed Porkins. 'I still think you're mad, but this plan could work.'

'Then let's see if we can recharge the shields, and catch up with Boba Fett in the same time.' said Han, and he turned to his computer on the control panel.

'Seems we have to use the store energy.' noted Piggy.

'No problem.' shrugged Han. 'Chewie, when do we reach Boba Fett's ship?'

Chewbacca told him, that the two ships will be at the same place in twenty minutes. At least, according to the radar and the tracking device.

'Good.' nodded Han. 'I also suggest taking some shockers with us, because the simple blasters won't harm Boba Fett's armour enough, but I bet we can take him out with a shocker.'

'I'll see if I can find a few shockers in the weapon crates.' said Porkins, then he left for the cargo bays of the Falcon.

'Derek, I think, you should come with me.' sad Han. 'And Chewie, you'll stay here with Porkins, and navigate the ship.'

The wookie expressed his accordance with a loud groan. Derek also agreed with Han, and finally Porkins didn't object, because he thought, that it was safer to stay here, and Han and Derek wouldn't need a third man against one bounty hunter.

'We'll catch up with him in seven minutes.' said Piggy, watching the radar. 'You'd better put on your spacesuits. You'll need those until you get inside the Slave 1.'

'Wait a minute!' shouted Han. 'How we gonna get in there?'

'Good point.' groaned Porkins. 'Can you break into that ship, while it's flying?'

'If we had an astromech droid, it wouldn't be a problem.' said Derek. 'Maybe Simbad can handle this.'

'He's not an astromech.' Piggy shook his head.

'If I may note, my main computer was replaced with a maintenance droid's one, and that allows me to handle some other machines, such as the door of a spaceship.' said Simbad. 'The only problem is, that I need some tools to access the controls of the door, because unlike an astromech droid, I don't have tools built inside me.'

'Very well!' sighed Han relieved. 'I'll give you the tools you need.'

Han and Derek put on their space suits, while Simbad collected the tools he needed to break into the ship. Then they headed to the ceiling hatch, which was a small sluice gate on the Falcon, which opened to the top of the ship.

'We've reached the Slave 1.' reported Piggy. 'Chewie set the Falcon to the same speed. If he was right, now we're only a few meters away from Boba Fett.'

'Be careful!' said Han.

'We're extending the deflector shields.' said Piggy. 'A few seconds, and you can go.'

Han stepped on the elevator, which took him from the main corridor of the Falcon to the top of the ship, through the sluice gate. As he arrived, he had a look at the Falcon from outside, while it was flying in the hyperspace. The shiny, bright lights were dancing all over Han. He knew, that the stars looked like this when he watched them from the hyperspace.

When Han looked up, he saw another object, which was much more shady, than it should have been, but Han couldn't tell if it meant, that something went wrong, or objects looked like this in the hyperspace.

Derek arrived with the elevator too, and he looked directly at the other ship, which was floating over them. Soon they had to jump from the Falcon to that ship, and if anything went wrong, they would certainly die. Derek remembered, that he heard about a man, who successfully boarded a ship, while it was flying in the hyperspace, but he also remembered, that there was no other person who managed to do the same.

Simbad also arrived at the top of the Falcon, with a pack of tools in his hand.

'Ready?' asked Han, and he grabbed one hand of the droid.

'Ready.' replied Derek, and he grabbed the other.

They had to pull the droid with themselves, because Simbad wasn't able to jump.

Han and Derek jumped off of the Millennium Falcon, and for an everlasting second they were flying between the two ships. They saw, that the Falcon also became very shady, but as they got closer, the Slave 1 seemed to be more solid. Then they reached the Slave 1, and grabbed it, to keep stick to the ship.

Until now, everything went as they planned. It seemed, that the Falcon's deflector shields were extended around the Slave 1 too, and now they only had to get inside the ship undetected, and deal with Boba Fett to rescue Mary. It seemed, that the only one possible danger left is if Boba Fett suddenly deactivated his hyperdrive for some reason, both ships would destroy with every people, because of the energy shield, which made the two vessels stick together.

Simbad reached the door, and started to work on it, to get it open for Han and Derek. The two men get their shockers ready, in case of meeting Boba Fett right in the sluice gate of the ship, which was very unlikely, but possible.

They hoped, that when Boba Fett will see on the computer, that the sluice gate was open, he will think, that it must be the computer's fault, because it could have been damaged during the fighting.

As soon as Simbad opened the door, Han and Derek got inside, and they pulled the droid in too. Then Simbad closed the door behind them. and the sluice was automatically filled with air.

The Slave 1 was a small ship, much smaller than the Falcon. It had one main room, a smaller place for holding some cargo or anything like that, and the sluice. The cargo bay was under the main room, and the main entrance of the ship led into this room. The sluice was behind the main room. Han and Derek had never seen the ship from inside, or they didn't see any blueprints of it, but they could guess it's interior after looking at it from the outside.

Han and Derek raised their shockers, and they opened the door which led to the main room. Han jumped in first, and he saw Boba Fett sitting at the control panel. Derek arrived right behind Han, and the two corellians pointed their weapons at the bounty hunter.

'Surrender!' ordered Han.

This time Boba Fett didn't wear his helmet, so they could see his face. He was very surprised, that he found Han and Derek inside his ship, while he was flying through the hyperspace. First he thought, that the two men got on board before he took off from Tarko-se.

'Don't you hear me?' shouted Han. 'Raise your hands!'

Boba Fett raised his hand, and stood up from his seat. Only now he did notice, that Han and Derek were wearing spacesuits, so they must have entered the ship from the space.

'How did you do this?' asked the bounty hunter. His voice seemed to be very different without the loudspeaker of his helmet.

'You ask me to give away my secrets?' laughed Han. 'Get out into the sluice!'

Boba Fett left the main room, and stepped out into the sluice. Han closed the door after him, so now he stayed in the main room of the ship with Derek, while Boba Fett was locked into the sluice.

'Where's Mary?' asked Derek, as he looked around, but saw no-one else, than Han and Simbad.

'She must be here somewhere.' said Han, as he started to search for the girl.

Han and Derek opened the wardrobes, chests, and they looked into the cargo bay, but didn't find Mary. Derek became more and more desperate, as he was looking for his girlfriend without any result.

'Where is she?' he shouted at Boba Fett, as he opened the door of the sluice again.

'She's not here.' smiled Boba Fett, and he felt, that he had the upper hand in the situation, at least for a few seconds.

'Where is she?' yelled Derek again, and he pointed his shocker at Boba Fett's face from only a few centimetres.

'She's somewhere around Rodia by now.' said the bounty hunter. 'When I met that wookie on the landing platform, I knew, you'll search for her on my ship, so I quickly gave her to Bossk.'

'You slimy, evil bastard!' cried Derek. 'I'll kill you!'

And he pushed his shocker at Boba Fett's chest. The bounty hunter yelled, and fell to his knees, as the small gadget shocked him.

'No!' shouted Han. 'Wait!'

'What is it?' asked Derek impatiently. 'Ask him anything you want, then let me kill him!'

'We won't kill him.' said Han. 'We're taking him hostage. He can be useful.'

'That's a very bad idea!' groaned Derek. 'Finish him off now, and don't give him a chance to stab our back!'

'Derek, you're not thinking clear now.' said Han. 'Let me handle the situation! At least, we know where Mary is.'

Derek struggled with his thoughts for a few more seconds, then he released the bounty hunter, and stepped to the control panel to make contact with the Falcon. While he was speaking with Piggy, Han put handcuffs on Boba Fett.

'We captured Boba Fett, but Mary's not here.' said Derek. 'Pull back your shields, then we'll turn off the hyperdrive. It's safer to get back on the Falcon, when we're out of hyperspace.'

'Right.' replied Piggy, then he slowly drained all energy from the Millennium Falcon's shields, until they were completely down. 'Ready.'

'Me too.' said Derek. 'One, two three!'

The Millennium Falcon and the Slave 1 burst out of hyperspace together. Derek slowly navigated the Slave 1 to the Falcon, and attached the two ships' sluice gates to each other. This way they could get back to the Falcon without spacesuits.

'Move it, you scum!' groaned Derek at Boba Fett.

Han and Derek guided the captured bounty hunter back to the Falcon, where Chwebacca and Piggy were waiting for them.

'Good catch, Han.' said Piggy appreciatively. 'I didn't really believe you'd succeed.'

'Just because you don't know me good enough.' joked Han. 'Where are we?'

Chewbacca roared, explaining Han, where did they left hyperspace.

'What's he telling?' asked Derek.

'Seems we're in the Bestine system, right next to one of the Bestine IV's moons.' said Han.

'My home.' noted Piggy. 'I was born here, on Bestine IV. But now, it's more like an imperial outpost, than a peaceful world, like it was before.'

'Sorry to hear that.' said Derek with compassion.

'Let's see if we can find another planet near, where we could recharge our energy.' suggested Han. 'I don't really wanna land on a planet with so much imperial influence.'

Suddenly the Millennium Falcon shook, and all of them leant to the wall.

'What was that?' shouted Derek.

All four of them ran to the cockpit, and looked at the sensors. It seemed, that some kind of tractor beam caught the Falcon, and pulled it towards a bigger spaceship.

'That's not good!' groaned Han.

'Help me!' shouted someone from the main corridor. It was Simbad, who was now laying on the floor, with one of his arms broken.

Boba Fett stepped on the elevator, and left the Falcon through the sluice gate. He could see, that Han, Derek, Piggy and Chewbacca arrived at the scene, but they couldn't stop the elevator. Boba Fett entered his own ship, and quickly locked down the door of the sluice gate.

His hands were still cuffed, but that didn't cause him any trouble with controlling the ship. He activated the engines, and detached from the Falcon. He hoped, that maybe Han Solo, or any of his companions was on the elevator, and now got killed, as the Slave 1 suddenly detached, but it remained a single hope.

Then he suddenly set all power on the engine, and it caused to accelerate the ship much faster, than normally. Fortunately for Boba Fett, that was enough to break free from the tractor beam. The other reason, why he could escape from it was, that the ship, which beamed the Falcon, detected only one spacecraft, and it's tractor beam was set to that ship's status. So when another ship turned up with other properties, the tractor beam had to synchronise it's settings to the two different spacecraft, and until that, it worked less effectively.

The Millennium Falcon wasn't so lucky. Han didn't see the chance of escaping at first, and then it was too late, so they stayed in the tractor beam, while Boba Fett was able to escape.

But the Slave 1 now had all of it's energy on it's engines, so it took much time, before Boba Fett could recharge the hyperdrive or any other systems. At first, he quickly manoeuvred his ship out of the star system with it's normal engines, because he could see some imperial ships near the planet Bestine IV, and he didn't want to meet them. Then, he recharged his communication system, and called Bossk.

'What is it?' asked the trandoshan.

'I have a plan.' said Boba Fett.

'They caught up with you?' asked Bossk.

'Yes, but I managed to escape.' replied Boba Fett. 'The girl's still alive, isn't she?'

'She's here.' hissed Bossk.

'Take her to Rodia! We'll meet up there to discuss my plan.' said Boba Fett, then he turned off his communicator.


	13. Rebel hospitality

Odalon was holding his lightsaber over his head. Darth Vader was standing in front of him, also with active lightsaber. The Sith knight was much taller than the Jedi, and darkness surrounded both of them.

'You have failed.' said Vader on his distorted, mechanical voice.

'No!' shouted Odalon. He wanted to attack Vader, but he couldn't take a step forward.

'You have failed your rebel friends!' said Vader coldly. 'You have failed all the Jedi. And you have failed her!'

Vader pointed at a young girl, who was on her knees, next to Odalon. The girl was about seventeen years old, with a long, brown hair. She was looking at Odalon with her eyes full of tears.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she cried. 'Why didn't you help me?'

'You are weak!' said Vader. He seemed to be larger and larger, as he got closer to Odalon. 'You will never have the power to beat me! You must join me, or die!'

'No...' mumbled Odalon. He was also crying. He was afraid of death, but he knew, he couldn't betray the rebels and the girl. The girl, who was one of the two children of Anakin Skywalker, and the hope of the Jedi to save the galaxy from the rule of the Sith. He felt hopeless, as he looked at the girl and then at Vader again.

'Finish her off!' shouted Vader.

Odalon looked at the girl. He didn't want to harm her, but suddenly his hand started to move without his own will.

The Jedi wanted to shout, but he couldn't. His lightsaber rose over the girl's head. He heard Vader laughing behind him. Then the saber stroke down at the young girl, and suddenly the whole scene disappeared.

...

Odalon found himself laying on the floor, next to his bed. He was sweated, and his heart beat very fast. He looked at the wall of his room, and recognised, where he was. It was dark in there. He tried to switch on the lights with the force, but he couldn't. He failed to reach the force now, but he wasn't surprised. It happened to him sometimes, when he had dreams like this one.

Odalon pulled himself to his feet, and switched on the lights manually. Then he put on his clothes, and his dark robe, and covered his face with the hood. He used to wear his hood, even between the rebels, because he didn't trust most of them, and he wanted to cover his feelings as much as he could, so he covered his face.

Seventeen years earlier, he had a duel with Darth Vader, when he knew things, which must have been kept in secret. And Darth Vader wanted to know these things. In that duel, they didn't fight only with lightsabers, but with their minds, and finally Odalon could defend his secrets from Darth Vader, but that almost costed his life. Since that, he never managed to cover his feelings as much as on that day.

Odalon left his room. He was standing on board of the Calamarian Cruiser Defiance. That was the second most powerful ship in the rebel fleet, after the Independence, which was Admiral Ackbar's flagship. Recently Colonel Jan Dodonna was in charge on the Defiance, since it's captain was killed by a mercenary, who was hired by the Empire.

Odalon headed to the bridge, to find Senator Bail Organa. Organa was one of the few people, who Odalon trusted. And Organa was actually the step-father of Leia, who happened to be the daughter of Anakin Skywalker.

'Good morning, Odalon!' Organa welcomed the Jedi on the bridge.

'You too.' nodded Odalon. 'May I have a word with you?'

'Of course.' smiled Organa. 'Let's head to my quarters!'

They went to Bail Organa's room, then locked the door, because none of them wanted to be disturbed by anyone.

'What can I do for you?' asked Organa, however, he knew, Odaon wanted to talk about very serious things.

'Bail, let me teach Leia.' asked Odalon.

'I though we've already talked about this.' replied Organa. 'She must be taught by master Yoda, or master Kenobi.'

'And when they will come to train her?' asked Odalon impatiently. 'How can you be so sure, they will come?'

'Odalon, they are the best Jedi masters I knew.' said Organa. 'They know, when the time will arrive. And we must trust them.'

'What if they're dead by now?' groaned Odalon.

'You would have sensed it, wouldn't you?' asked Organa.

'I'm not sure.' Odalon shook his head. 'They cover their presence with the force, so I can't sense whether they live, or not.'

'I know they are alive.' said Organa, but he wasn't as confident, as he wanted to seem.

'You know it, or you want to believe, they are?' asked Odalon. 'Or maybe you want them dead?'

'What?' shouted Organa. 'What are you talking about? Why would I want them dead?'

'Admit, that you don't want Leia to be trained!' argued Odalon. He felt, he had the upper hand in their contest. 'You're afraid of losing her! You don't want her to take any risk by fighting Darth Vader and the Emperor!'

'And what if I do so?' shouted Organa. 'She's my daughter now! I'm responsible for her, and I think, it would be a suicide for her to become a Jedi and fight Vader! It's not one person's duty to destroy the Empire, but everyone's! The rebellion's! And remember, I won't let you train her, or even tell her anything about her abilities!'

Organa turned around, and left the room.

'You're mad! We'll be all doomed because of your selfishness!' shouted Odalon after the leaving Senator.

Then he left Organa's room, and headed to his own, but he only took a few steps on the corridor, when Mork Garen came towards him.

'What happened?' asked Garen.

'Nothing!' groaned Odalon.

'I've heard you shouting at Organa.' said Garen. 'What did he do?'

They arrived to Odalon's room, and entered.

'He's going to ruin everything we've worked for.' said Organa angrily. 'I'm fighting against the Empire for seventeen years! My best friend died by the hands of an imperial soldier! And now Organa's gonna betray all of us to keep his blasted daughter safe!'

'What?' asked Garen surprised. 'I don't understand you.'

'Look, what I'm gonna tell you, is top secret! I only tell you, because you're my friend, and I trust you. No-one must know it!' said Odalon seriously.

'Understood.' nodded Garen. 'I won't tell it to anyone. I promise.'

That was the first time in the life of Mork Garen, when he promised something, which he didn't want to do. He was always honest to everyone, and his friends and colleagues respected him for that. But now his whole mission was about lying to everyone, and it felt so strange for him.

'Organa has a step-daughter, called Leia.' said Odalon. 'Leia's the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, or as people recently know him, Darth Vader.'

'What?' shouted Garen surprised. In real, he wasn't so surprised, because he knew, that Vader was once a Jedi, who turned to the Dark Side, but he never took care about it, so he didn't know which Jedi became Darth Vader.

'That is true.' said Odalon. 'And Anakin Skywalker had children, before he turned to the Dark Side. Actually, he believed, that his children died with his wife, but Organa and his men saved the babies, and Leia's one of them.'

Mork Garen couldn't say a word as he heard that.

'The other baby's hidden elsewhere, and Obi-Wan Kenobi's guarding him. The original plan was to train them to be Jedi as soon as they're old enough, but that time's gone long ago, and now they're becoming too old to learn the ways of the force.' explained Odalon. 'And Organa doesn't let me teach Leia, because he's afraid of losing her!'

'And what about the other?' asked Garen.

'I don't know.' Odalon shook his head. 'Kenobi should be training him by now, but if he's doing, we should've got word from him.'

'You can't let things going this way!' said Garen. 'You must speak with Leia, and find Kenobi, and the other child. It is necessary to train them before it would be too late!'

'Thanks.' nodded Odalon. 'It's good to hear, somebody agrees with me.'

'If you need any help, just let me know.' smiled Garen. 'You can count on me in everything.'

'Thank you, my friend.' said Odalon, then he left his room, and went to the bridge.

Mork Garen was sitting in the Jedi's room, staring at the wall. He learned so many things, and he knew, he had to tell them to Planck. He already made contact with the Commander once, to tell him, that the Rebel fleet was gathering in the Turkana system. But now he knew, that every communication channels of the Defiance were closed, because they didn't want to be detected by any imperials.

The Calamarian Cruiser Defiance arrived to the Bestine system a few minutes ago. They navigated the ship precisely to brake out of hyperspace right behind one of the Bestine IV's moons. The ship was hiding there to stay undetected by the imperial forces in the system.

Two imperial Star Destroyers were already cruising Bestine IV. One of them was the Predator, a brand new Imperial-class battleship, having enough fire-power to destroy the Defiance in a battle alone, without taking any serious damages. The other was an even more powerful Imperial-class Star Destroyer, the Intrepid, which was actually the flagship of Darth Vader's own fleet, the Death Squadron.

To stay undetected, the Calamarian Cruiser Defiance has engaged it's cloaking device. It was the only one ship of the Rebel fleet with a cloaking device, on Senator Organa's personal request, because he was still the member of the Imperial Senate, and he didn't want the Empire know, he was helping the rebels.

Suddenly a third Star Destroyer broke out of hyperspace, and set on course over the planet. It was another Imperial-class ship, furthermore, another member of the Death Squadron. The ship was called Devastator.

Soon a Shuttle left the hangar of the Star Destroyer, escorted by a pair of Tie-fighters. They headed to the planet. The crew of the Defiance tracked them with airwaves, and they learned exactly where the Shuttle was heading, and on which building's landing pad it hit the ground.

'We have the coordinates.' reported an officer to Colonel Jan Dodonna.

'Prepare the transport!' ordered the Colonel.

The Rebels were planning to send a few spies down on the planet, to overhear the meeting of the high-ranked imperials of the Death Squadron. Maybe Darth Vader himself was at the meeting, because he was usually travelling on board the Intrepid, however the Rebels couldn't be sure about he was present.

Senator Organa supposed, that the imperials held the meeting to discuss further details about the star-fighter supplies of the Death Squadron. He heard rumours, that Vader lost many Tie-fighters in the last few moths, and he had to replace them before he could search and engage the Rebel fleet.

Bestine IV was home of a relatively new naval shipyard of the Empire. However, the planet was mostly covered with water, there were many islands with cities on them. And two years earlier the Empire gained control of some of these cities, and replaced them with their own factories and docks. The Empire was mostly creating star-fighters in these naval shipyards, and Senator Organa heard, that they were constructing improved versions of the simple Tie-fighters.

'Colonel! We have complications here!' called the officer, sitting at the radar screen.

'What is it?' asked Dodonna.

'There's a ship coming out of hyperspace, just right here.' reported the man.

'Imperial?' asked Dodonna. He seemed to be a bit frightened, because he believed, they were completely hidden from the imperials.

'No sir.' replied the man. 'It's some kind of a light freighter.'

'Jam it's transmissions immediately, then engage tractor beam!' ordered Dodonna.

At first, everything seemed to be going well. The light freighter, which looked like a heavily modified YT-1300 corellian cargo ship, was caught by the tractor beam, and it's communication was jammed successfully. But then another smaller ship dispatched from the freighter, and the sudden change of circumstances confused the computer of the tractor beam. The other ship managed to break free, and get out of the tractor beam's range before the rebels could recapture it.

'Blast it!' swore Dodonna. 'Everyone to their place! Emergency situation!'

'Shall we charge the hyperdrive?' asked one of the officers on the bridge.

'Wait!' ordered Dodonna. 'I don't want to give up our plan, if it's not necessary. Let's see the freighter first! And if the imperials show any sign of knowing about our presence, immediately charge hyperdrive, and set course to the Turkana system.'

'What about the transport, and the mission?' asked another officer.

'Continue with the operation!' said Dodonna. 'But don't take off until I give orders personally. Now, let's see that ship we beamed in!'

'Excuse me, Colonel, but may I go down there and handle this?' asked Organa. 'Then you could stay here, and watch every enemy movements.'

'Good idea.' nodded Dodonna. 'And be careful, Senator!'

Bail Organa headed down to the hangar, where the corellian freighter was already docking. The ship was surrounded by armed rebel troopers, and the Jedi Odalon was already standing next to it. He ordered the ship's crew to lower the ramp immediately, and surrender.

The ramp slowly lowered, and Han Solo turned up on it.

'Look at this, Chewie! We've met these guys before!' Han said to someone, who was standing behind him.

Chewbacca, a wookie also walked down the ramp, followed by Derek Asterisk.

'Surrender, Captain!' said Odalon coldly to Han.

'Hey man! Don't you remember me? We met few days ago on Senator Organa's ship. In the Sullust system. I'm Han Solo, the mercenary you paid to blow up that station.' said Han on a friendly tune.

'I don't care about who you are.' replied Odalon. 'We are at war. Surrender now, and let me check the log of your ship, or I must order my men to shoot you and your friends.'

'How rude.' groaned Han. 'Okay, I surrender, but keep your hands off my ship! It's brand new.'

'Lieutenant Pyrks! Take them away!' ordered Odalon.

'What?' shouted Han.

'What?' repeated Senator Organa, who just arrived to the hangar. 'Don't do anything, Lieutenant! They're no imperials.'

'Senator! I must order you to stay out of this, and let me handle the situation!' said Odalon loudly.

'These people are trustworthy, and I won't let you take them prisoners!' replied Organa severely.

'Excuse me!' shouted someone, who just stepped out of the Falcon. 'I can also tell, that Captain Han Solo, and his friends are no imperial spies.'

Jek Tono Porkins was walking towards the arguing Senator and Jedi.

'Piggy!' said Organa surprised. 'I didn't expect you here. What happened?'

'I was attacked by imperials, but Captain Solo saved me, and most of the cargo too.' replied Piggy.

'See?' Organa turned to Odalon. 'Another reason why we should trust them.'

'Well... thank you anyway.' said Han. 'Now, if it's not a problem, we shall unload the cargo, and leave. You know, we have important things to handle.'

'Actually it is a problem!' groaned the Jedi. 'We are in the middle of imperial controlled space, with three Star Destroyers in the system. We don't really want to raise their attention.'

'This time I must agree with Odalon.' said the Senator. 'For now, you are unable to leave our ship.'

'That's great!' groaned Han.

'And there's one more thing, Captain Solo.' said the Senator. 'Please tell me about that ship, which escaped from the tractor beam.'

'That was Boba Fett's ship.' replied Han. 'He's a bounty hunter, holding Derek's fiancée hostage. We have to chase him down.'

'I'm so sorry about it.' said Organa to Derek. 'But I'm afraid, we still can't let you go. But maybe later we can help you dealing with Boba Fett.'

'It's gonna be too late!' argued Derek.

'Well, if I should be honest, it won't be too late.' corrected Han. 'They won't harm Mary, because they want to get all of us.'

'They?' asked Odalon suspiciously.

'Boba Fett has a few buddies out there, but we'll kick their ass once you let us go.' explained Han.

'Sir!' shouted a Rebel officer, who was coming towards Organa. 'The transport's ready. Can we take off?'

'Wait a second!' said Organa, as an idea came to his mind. 'Captain Solo. You have successfully sneaked into a heavily guarded imperial space station, and sabotaged their operations. I hope you would help us on another issue this time.'

Han didn't understand the Senator, so he was looking at Organa, waiting him to continue.

'Of course, for a good price.' added the Senator.

'I have a lack of money recently, so a few credits would make me happy.' replied Han.

'Wait!' shouted Odalon. 'You don't want to send them down there to spy for us, do you?'

'Captain Solo has the best chances to succeed.' said Organa. 'And it is very important for us to get more information from the imperials.'

'They won't help us!' argued Odalon. 'They gonna leave, and chase that bounty hunter.'

'I trust them.' replied Organa. 'They won't let us down. They didn't do before.'

'Okay.' said Han. 'So, we just have to go down there, sneak into a secret meeting, overhear the imperials, then come back, tell you the whole thing, then we'll get a pile of credits, and we can leave.'

'Exactly.' nodded Organa.

'You've made a deal.' said Han, and he shook Organa's hand.

'Wait!' shouted Derek. 'We can't do this. Mary's waiting for us!'

'First, we need that money.' said Han. 'And secondly, this is the fastest way to get through this, and leave these guys.'

'I see.' nodded Derek. 'Then what are we waiting for?'

Derek ran to the Millennium Falcon, but Odalon quickly stepped to him, and got in front of him.

'We'll keep your ship.' said Odalon. 'As an insurance.'

'What?' shouted Han.

'You'll go with one of our transports.' Odalon pointed at a transport ship, much smaller than the Falcon.

'I need my ship!' said Han.

'Look, I don't agree with Odalon on keeping your ship, but I also think, you have better chances with our transport.' said Organa. 'We have modified it to be hardly detectable. And it's fast, and manoeuvrable.'

'I go with you.' said Piggy. 'I've driven transports like that. I can take you down there safe.'

'Good.' nodded Organa. 'I'll inform Colonel Dodonna about the change of our plans. Then you'll be leaving immediately.'

'I guess, that's my luck.' mumbled Han to Chewbacca. 'Running into this mess wasn't my plan for today.'


	14. Lord Vader overheard

Captain Kendal Ozzel stepped out of his Shuttle. He was standing on one of the landing pads, attached to the highest building of the city. the building was cowered with grey metal, just like the landing pad, so it wasn't very attractive. It was the headquarters of the Juggerhead Shipyard, and the director of it, who was actually considered the leader of Bestine IV, wanted to build a useful building, and not a good-looking one.

The leader of the Juggerhead Shipyard was General Dirk. He didn't have any surname, because long ago he was a simple clone, who proved his skills, and got his own ship during the Clone Wars. Actually, after the war, he commanded three ships for a few months, when he was serving under Darth Vader, hunting for Jedi. Later, after he had other successes on the battlefield, he was promoted to General, and he was removed from his formal position to the planet Byss, because the Emperor wanted to build a new Capital to the Empire there, instead of using Corouscant.

When General Dirk was removed from the front lines, he had to leave his ship, the Crimson Bird, which was one of the best Venator-class Star Destroyers. The ship, along with the other two, under the command of Dirk, became part of Darth Vader's newly formed fleet, the Death Squadron. This fleet belonged to Vader, and at first it consisted of only five ships, the Glorious, which was the flagship, the Crimson Bird, the Tremendous, the Death Bringer, and the Vanquisher. All five of them were Venator-class Star Destroyers.

Since that time, the Death Squadron lost the Death Bringer and the Tremendous, but other Star Destroyers, and some smaller ships joined the fleet. Recently there were nine Star Destroyers in the Death Squadron, four of them Venator-class, and five of them Imperial-class. The Imperial-class Star Destroyers were constructed by the Kuat Drive Yards, and they were more powerful than the old Venator-class battleships.

'Welcome, Captain Ozzel!' someone greeted the Captain, as he entered the conference room. It was Admiral Syrr Henter, the second man in charge in the Death Squadron, after Darth Vader.

Five men were present in the conference room. Captain Kendal Ozzel, who just entered, Admiral Syrr Henter, the Admiral of Death Squadron, General Dirk, the leader of Juggerhead Shipyard, Commander Devour Planck, the leader of the Kril'dor 21 space station, and Lord Darth Vader himself.

...

The transport lowered in the atmosphere. It moved as fast as it could without raising the attention of local authorities. Jek Porkins was piloting the ship towards the coordinates of the headquarters. Chewbacca was sitting next to him, doing the co-pilot's job, while Han and Derek were sitting behind them.

'I expected to return home with better circumstances.' said Porkins, as he looked out through the window, at the gigantic oceans below.

'You were born here?' asked Han.

'Yes.' nodded piggy. 'But I've left Bestine long ago, and I haven't been here since the imperials turned it into their military shipyard.'

A small island turned up on the horizon, but as the ship got closer, it turned out, that the island was not a small one, but one of the biggest islands of Bestine IV. And the whole island was covered with a crowded city, which was the centre of the Juggerhead Shipyard, and that way, the centre of the whole planet, however, officially it wasn't the Capital.

'They wouldn't let us land on that building.' said Porkins.

'Just land on a free landing pad, and get away, when they tell you to do so.' said Han.

'If you get out there, you'll have to engage the guards, and we don't want them to know we're here!' Piggy warned Han.

'Leave the guards to me.' smiled Han. 'You just have to come back, an pick us up, when we signal.'

Chewbacca groaned at Han, and he stood up from his seat.

'Sorry buddy, but you stay here. This time I go with Derek.' replied Han. 'You know, you're a bit too eye-catching. And imperials don't really like non-human guys at all.'

Chewie roared huffily, but he sat back into his seat. Han and Derek headed to the small sluice gate of the ship.

'Take this!' said Han, and he gave a grapnel to his friend.

'I guess I see what's you're planning.' smiled Derek, and he attached the grapnel to his belt.

'Oh, you don't know the half of it.' grinned Han.

'We're landing, Han!' shouted Piggy from the cockpit. 'I'll distract the guards for a minute, but then you'll be on your own.'

'Thanks, Piggy!' replied Han.

The transport landed on one of the highest landing platforms, attached to the headquarters building, and just as Piggy lowered the ramp, and stepped on it, four stormtroopers turned up on the platform, running towards him.

'What are you doing, man!' shouted one of the troopers. 'Can't you see, this is not a civilian building?'

'Excuse me, gentlemen.' said Piggy. 'I got lost, because my navigation computer broke. And I was running out of fuel.'

'I don't care.' shouted one of the troopers, aiming at Piggy. 'Get lost!'

'Wait!' yelled another. 'Don't shoot him! We'll have to write endless reports to the General.'

'Okay.' nodded the first trooper, and lowered his gun.

'You can find a refuelling station in that direction, about four or five miles away. You can get your ship repaired there.' said the other trooper to Piggy.

'Thank you very much.' smiled Piggy. 'And excuse me for landing here.'

'Just shut up, and get lost!' shouted the first trooper angrily.

Piggy closed the ramp, got back to the cockpit, and started the engines. The transport rose from the landing pad, and slowly flew away in the direction, which the stormtrooper showed to Piggy.

'C'mon!' hissed Han to Derek.

They were hanging under the landing platform. Their grapnels were hooked to the platform's edge, and the two of them were hanging a few meters below the imperial stormtroopers. They secretly sneaked out of the ship through the sluice gate, on the other side of the vessel, which the stormtroopers didn't see, and they quickly climbed down at the edge of the platform. Now the four troopers had no idea about the two intruders, hanging only a few meters under their feet.

'I bet those bars are covering the air conditioning system.' said Han pointing at a hole on the wall of the building, covered with bars.

'Hurry up!' whispered Derek.

They started to swing, to get closer to the bars. Han reached them, and he pulled out a small tool of his pocket. It was an energy knife, which had an invisible blade, but it was very effective in cutting through things.

Han quickly removed the bars, then he detached the grapnel from his belt, and climbed into the tube. Derek followed him, and it seemed, that Han knew where they were heading.

'Have you been here before?' asked Derek quietly.

'No.' Han shook his head. 'But every imperial headquarters look the same.'

Then he stopped, and removed some other bars. On the other side, there was a small room, which looked like a locker.

'Perfect.' smiled Han, as he had a look at the imperial suits hanging in the wardrobes. These were mostly stormtrooper armours, but Han could see some other uniforms, for imperial officers. 'Take a stormtrooper uniform!'

Derek picked up a stormtrooper armour, and put that on, while Han choose the suite with the highest rank on it's shoulder, which happened to be a Major's uniform.

'Let's head to the conference room!' said Han, and they left the locker.

The conference room was at the top of the building, however it's windows were now covered with black shutters. The meeting was very important, and very secret.

Han and Derek arrived to a door, which was guarded by two stormtroopers. Behind the door, there was a short corridor, leading to the conference room.

'I have a very important message for Captain Ozzel.' said Han confidently.

'Sorry sir, but no-one can enter. That's the personal order of General Dirk.' replied one of the troopers.

'Can't you understand how important this is?' shouted Han indignantly. 'I must give it to Captain Ozzel!'

Han was holding a data pad in his hand, and now he waved it in front of the trooper's helmet.

'Sorry sir, but an order is an order. I can't let you go inside.' replied the trooper.

'Okay, then judge it by yourself if it worth to deliver immediately or don't!' shouted Han impatiently, and he pushed the data pad in front of the trooper's nose.

'I can't read it in this helmet!' groaned the stormtrooper. 'Wait.'

The trooper pulled off his helmet, ant took the data pad from Han, then looked at it's screen. Just as he looked down at the screen, which was black, without any signs, Han punched him in the face, then he pulled the trooper down to the floor, and broke his neck.

Derek grabbed the other trooper from behind, and pulled off his helmet. Along with the helmet, the trooper's neck was twisted, and it almost broke, so he couldn't target Han, or couldn't defend himself, when Han kicked out his leg. When the trooper fell to the ground, Derek quickly broke his neck too.

'Quiet disgusting!' said Han, as he picked up the data pad from the floor.

They entered to the corridor, guarded by the two troopers, then closed it's door behind them, because they didn't want the imperials, who were having their secret meeting in the conference room to notice the stormtroopers' dead bodies.

Han took a deep breath, and he opened the door of the conference room at the other end of the short corridor. Just as he entered, he saw the four high-ranked imperial officers, and the gigantic black armoured man, who seemed to be the most frightening person in the room.

'Excuse me...' Han didn't know what to call them. Fortunately, General Dirk immediately shouted at him.

'How did you get in here!'

'The guards let me in, when I told them, how important this is.' replied Han, raising the data pad in his hand.

'I'll have a few words with those guards after the meeting!' groaned general Dirk.

'What is that?' asked Commander Planck, pointing at the data pad.

'This is an important message to Captain Ozzel.' said Han, and he stepped to the Captain.

'It can't be more important, than this meeting!' groaned Ozzel at Han, but he took the data pad. 'I'll see it after we finished with our discussions. you're dismissed, Major!'

'Thank you, Captain.' said Han, and he quickly got out of the room. He felt the eye of the black armoured man on his back, but he didn't dare to turn around and have a look at him. It must have been Darth Vader. The most powerful servant of the Emperor, who was more frightening for Han then the sight of a whole Star Destroyer fleet.

'I'm glad to get outta there.' sighed Han, as they left the corridor, leading to the conference room behind.

'And what we're gonna do now?' asked Derek. 'They're still talking in there, and we're out here.'

'Come!' said Han, and they entered a small room, where were a few deactivated droids resting. They completely forgot about the two dead troopers, still laying on the floor, in front of the door.

Han picked out a small gadget of his pocket, and searched for the button, which activated it.

'Wait a minute!' smiled Derek, as he realised, what was Han doing. 'That was no data pad! That was a bug!'

'Absolutely!' grinned Han, as he switched on the gadget in his hand.

'So, we have thirty TIE-bombers ready for a fight.' said General Dirk in the conference room.

'Very well, General, but can we hear, what these bombers are capable of?' asked Admiral Henter.

'Of course, Admiral. These new kind of star-fighters can carry eight proton torpedoes, and shoot them at target with more accuracy, than any other fighters before. These ships also have twin laser cannons, like the original TIE-fighters, but they are less manoeuvrable and a bit slower than those. However, TIE-bombers were not designed to dogfight, but to quickly, and devastatingly destroy any target, even a battle cruiser.' explained the General.

'Good job, General.' said Lord Vader.

Han shivered, when he heard the evil, mechanical voice of Darth Vader through the gadget.

'Thank you, Lord Vader.' bowed the General.

'So we have enough power to crush any other fleet in the galaxy.' said Admiral Henter. 'Now we only have to find the rebels.

'That is, why Commander Planck requested to be here today.' said Vader. 'Commander?'

'Thank you, Lord Vader.' said Planck. 'I have successfully placed a spy on a Rebel ship, who managed to discover, where the Rebel fleet is gathering.'

'How can we know, that this spy is trustworthy?' asked Captain Ozzel, and it seemed, that the others also wanted to ask the same.

'He is actually an old friend of mine, and a very successful agent of the Empire. Here are his files, and reports about his previous missions, and I can tell you, that he always did a perfect job.

'Very well.' nodded Vader without looking at the files. 'Continue, Commander.'

'So, my friend managed to get a short message out of a Rebel cruiser, which contained the location of the Rebel fleet. Here is the message, which tells us, that the rebels are gathering their forces in the Turkana system.' said Planck.

'Very good job, Commander.' said Lord Vader. 'It seems, we'll have the rebels now! Admiral! How soon can you get the Death Squadron ready for the fight?'

'The whole fleet will be ready in a day.' saluted the Admiral.

'Start loading the TIE-bombers into the Intrepid's hangar immediately!' ordered Vader. 'The other Star Destroyers will arrive soon.'

'We don't go back to the Kril'dor 21, do we?' asked Commander Planck.

'No!' said Vader. 'The fleet will head to the Turkana system directly.'

'I understand.' mumbled the Commander. He didn't really want to spend more time with Vader, and he didn't want to take part in the battle. He wanted to be back on his space station in the Kril'dor system.

'I was hoping, you would join Captain Ozzel on the Devastator.' said Vader. 'Maybe we can have a good use of your experience, Commander.'

'Thank you, Lord Vader.' said Planck, however he felt the opposite way.

'The meeting's over.' said Vader. 'You may go to prepare the fleet now!'

All five of them headed to the door.

'Let's see what's so important about this message.' groaned Captain Ozzel.

'Time to go.' whispered Han, and he switched off the bug. 'Send the signal to Chewie!'

Derek pulled out a small communicator of his pocket, turned it on, and set it to radiate automatic signal to every direction in a relatively long radius.

'I've found a ladder.' said Han, and he pointed at a tube, which seemed to be leading to the roof of the building.

'Move it!' groaned Derek. 'They must've found the dead stormies by now.'

Han got into the tube, and started to climb up on the ladder. It was longer, then he expected, and as he reached it's end, and got out to the top of the building, the whole headquarters was already alarmed.

Han looked at the sky, and he saw the small transport, which was coming towards the imperial building. He waved his hands, hoping, that Chewie will notice him on the roof.

The transport headed directly towards Han, but it slowed down, and stopped at the edge of the building. It's ramp lowered, and Chewbacca jumped out to the roof, carrying his laser crossbow.

The wookie roared at Han, and the arriving Derek, and both ran to the ship immediately. While they got to the ramp, and climbed up on it, into the transport, Chewbacca targeted the closest landing platform, and started to shoot at it with his blaster.

The landing pad was attached to the building with only a bridge, and that bridge couldn't stand against Chewie's shots for long. Soon it collapsed, and the landing platform fell along with Kendal Ozzel's Shuttle on it. The falling debris crushed everything in it's way, even those TIE-fighters, which just left the hangar, next to the headquarters building.

Chewbacca jumped into the ship, and closed the ramp behind him. Then he headed to the cockpit, and sat back to the co-pilot's seat.

'They know we're here!' shouted Porkins. 'We're heading directly to the Defiance.'

A quick look at the radar screen was enough for Han to realise, that now there were five Star Destroyers in the system, and they were all heading to the moon, which hid the Rebel cruiser.

'Second thought: charge the hyperdrive, Chewie!' said Han.

'Wait!' yelled Piggy. 'Organa won't leave us here.'

'They don't have a chance against those Star Destroyers! They must leave without us!' groaned Han. 'Charge that blasted hyperdrive!'

'TIE-fighters behind us!' shouted Derek, who was now watching the radar all the time.

'Don't worry!' said Piggy.

'They're in range!' yelled Derek.

Piggy suddenly pushed a button on the control panel. A small, secret container opened at the back of the ship, and threw dozens of small matches into the air.

'That'll distract their targeting system.' said Piggy. He was right, the TIE-fighters couldn't target them with the computer for a short time, until the matches were left behind by them, and Piggy easily evaded the laser bolts which they shot by targeting manually.

'The Defiance jumped to light-speed.' said Han.

'Is the hyperdrive ready?' asked Piggy, as soon as they left the atmosphere of Bestine IV.

Chewbacca groaned, saying that he still need a little time to get the exact details about their hyperspace jump.

'We have no more time!' shouted Piggy.

The TIE-fighters opened fire at the Rebel ship, and they almost destroyed it's rear shields. Porkins did some evasive manoeuvres, and he managed to get some advantage against the pursuing star-fighters.

Through the window they could see the imperial Star Destroyers heading towards them. Once those ships activated their tractor beam, the small transport had no chance to escape. Han, and the others hoped, that the imperials won't use the tractor beam, just simply starting to shoot at them, once they will be in range.

They were lucky, and the imperials just did what they hoped. The Star Destroyers opened fire at them with a devastating power, but just before the first laser bolts could reach the ship, the small, Rebel transport jumped to light-speed, and disappeared from the Bestine system.


	15. Hunters and hunted

'Well, that was close.' sighed Han, when they were already flying through the hyperspace. 'I'll go and take a nap, while we get to Rodia.'

'Wait!' shouted Piggy surprised. 'We're not heading to Rodia, but to the Turkana system.'

'Wrong.' smiled Han. 'Chewie set the direction of the hyperspace jump to Rodia.'

'What?' yelled Piggy. 'We can't get to Rodia! The rebels need us, and the information, you heard!'

'Easy, man!' said Han. 'We'll be there in time to warn the rebels. Rodia's not too far from the Turkana system. And, of course, we won't stay there long, just as long as we save Mary.'

'The girl can wait, but if something goes wrong, the whole Rebel fleet can be destroyed, along with most of the rebels!' argued Piggy.

'No! She can't wait!' shouted Derek. 'The rebels can wait! The Admiral said, it'll take them more, than a day to get to Turkana, so we have plenty of time!'

'This is my ship, because I'm part of the Rebel Alliance! I command here!' said Porkins angrily.

Chewbacca groaned, saying, that he agrees with Han and Derek about heading to Rodia first.

'It's three against one.' summarised Han. 'If we have democracy, we won, and we'll heading to Rodia. And if we don't have democracy, well, you can talk about our destination with Chewie.'

The wookie stood up from his seat, looked down at Piggy, and showed him his sharp fangs. Han laughed, then he left the cockpit, to take a nap. Derek followed him, but he couldn't sleep, because he was too worried about Mary.

'So, it's Rodia then.' said Porkins, sitting back to his place. 'I hope we're not going to walk into a trap.'

Chewie barked gleefully, while he sat down too, then he leant back in his seat, and put his furry feet on the control panel.

...

Rodia was located at boarder of the Mid Rim, and the Outer Rim. It was a planet, covered with mostly oceans, jungles and swamps, but the rodians have built many cities, and now-days there were only a few parts of the surface, which didn't belong to one of these cities, or wasn't covered with ocean.

The climate was a bit hard to endure, because the air was very wet all the time, and it was as hot as in a greenhouse, or even hotter. That was the main reason, why the people of Rodia built their cities under huge bubble domes, which were able to defend the city from the extreme climate.

The planet's surface was not so good for agriculture, so the rodians had to get most of the food by import. Industry was much more profitable on Rodia, but the planet's economy was always a bit unstable.

'Have you ever been to Rodia?' asked Porkins, as the planet turned up in front of their ship.

'Not yet.' Derek shook his head.

'I've been here.' said Han. 'Once. I've found myself in the middle of a gang-war. I'm glad to be still alive.'

'How we're gonna find Mary?' asked Derek. 'Seems you have no reliable friends here.'

'Bossk and Boba Fett want us to find them.' replied Piggy. 'The hard part's coming just after we've found them.'

They lowered into the planet's atmosphere, where Chewie had to recalibrate the radar and the other sensors, to get them used to the circumstances. As soon as he was ready, he found a weak signal, coming from the surface. It seemed to be some kind of voice message.

'It's Sullustant language!' shouted Derek.

'Only a few people speak Sullustant in the galaxy.' said Han. 'And I'd bet you, and Mary do.'

'We've learned it, because it could be useful to know a language, which almost no-one else, if you're spending you're out on a smuggling mission, and you want to stay undetected.' replied Derek.

'It must be a trap.' said Piggy.

'Whether it's a trap, or not, we must save Mary.' said Derek.

Piggy piloted the ship towards the source of the signal. They flew over a few bubble cities, then they reached an area, which was covered with huge swamp, and it seemed, that no cities were built here.

Chewbacca suddenly groaned up loudly, pointing at the radar with his furry paw.

'I see, buddy.' mumbled Han. 'Do we have a gun on this ship?'

'This is a transport, not a gunboat!' replied Piggy.

'So, we must evade them.' said Han, as he pointed at the two flashing lights on the radar, indicating two ships flying towards their one.

They could see two spaceships, which just took off from a huge rock. On the rock, there was a small transmitter, which radiated the message, on the Sullustant language. And as Han and the others noticed the two opposing ships, they recognised the Black Crow, and the Slave 1.

'That bounty hunter scum's driving my ship!' groaned Porkins loudly.

'The Black Crow was your?' asked Han.

'Yes.' nodded Piggy. 'A long time ago, but I've lost it, when I had some deadly adventures on Dellalt.'

'It's really interesting, how you lost your ship, but we should watch out for them now!' shouted Derek.

The two enemies got in range. Porkins immediately started evasive manoeuvres, and he managed to evade the Slave 1's first salvo. Piggy pulled up the ship, because he wanted to get the better position.

The Slave 1 followed them by raising, and shooting, however, Piggy managed to evade Boba Fett's shots. But then the Black Crow, which didn't follow them up, joined in, and from below, it shot at the small transport, with it's cannon.

'Watch out!' shouted Han, just before the Corw fired it's cannon.

Piggy had no chance to evade the fast, and devastating laser bolt, but he could pull their ship out to the side, so the shot only hit it's side.

'We're going down!' shouted Piggy.

The transport seemed to be uncontrollable, and it headed to the swamps. They all got into seats, and fastened their seatbelts, to survive the crash landing. Piggy tried to slow down the ship, or pull it up again, but he couldn't do anything. The whole control system was shut down by the Black Crow's shot.

The transport fell into the swamp. It was still burning, but now it was covered from the enemy ships by the huge plants of Rodia.

Han was the first, who could get up, and he tried to open the ramp, without any success. The ramp was stuck under the ship in the swamp. So Han headed to the sluice gate, and fortunately that opened for him.

Derek followed Han out of the ship, and Porkins too, but then they heard Chewbacca's roars from inside.

'He's telling, he's stuck.' said Han. 'And injured!'

Suddenly a laser bolt hit the ship under their feet. The shot came from the top of the huge rock, just two hundred meters away from the scene of the crash. Someone was standing on the top of that rock, with a powerful blaster gun in his hand.

'Take cover!' shouted Han. 'Piggy! Get Chewie out of there! We'll cover you!'

Piggy climbed back into the ship, while Han and Derek got down to the muddy ground of the swamp, and took cover behind the edge of the transport. They couldn't see the person, who shot at them, but Han raised his blaster, to shoot back, just to annoy the enemy.

'Wait!' hissed Derek. 'Mary can be there too!'

'Then we must get closer!' said Han. 'But be careful! On the top of that rock, we'll be undefended from their ships!'

Derek nodded, and he ran to the trunk of a gigantic tree, closer to the rock. The trunk was wide enough to hide even five or six people from the enemy, who was shooting.

Han targeted at the top of the rock again, then he raised his blaster's barrel a bit higher, and when he saw Piggy's head in the sluice gate, he shot a few shots. The laser bolts flew away towards the sky, but Han hoped, that the guy, who was shooting from the top of the rock, was scared by them, and got down, and more importantly, he won't shoot back until Piggy and Chewie could take cover.

'Are you alright, buddy?' asked Han, when all four of them were behind the tree trunk.

Chewie answered with a loud roar, and he pointed at his leg. Under the huge fur, Han could see a long, deep scar, which was bleeding heavily.

'We should aid it!' said Han.

Chewbacca groaned, telling, that he can keep up with his injured leg, an they have more pressing issues, then curing his scar.

'Let's go!' hissed Derek, and he quickly ran to the next plant, which was an enormously huge bush, with big, green leaves.

Han followed him quickly, then he shot a few other shots at the sky above the rock, to win time for Piggy, and Chewie to get to the new shelter. Piggy, who was the strongest human in the team, aided Chewie to switch places.

Suddenly they heard roaring engines over their head, and then Han could see, that the Black Crow was landing on the rock.

'They're planning something.' said Han.

'Stay here!' said Derek to Piggy and Chewie. 'Han, come! We'll handle it!'

The two of them started to run towards the rock, while Piggy and Chewie followed them slower, moving from cover to cover. They didn't intend to wait there, and stay out of the fun.

Han and Derek reached the place, where the jungle ended, and they could step on the rock. However, this place was still about twenty metres from the Black Crow, and the enemies were on higher place.

Han could see a young, zygerrian bounty hunter, standing on the top of the rock, he could see Bossk, who just left his ship, and a third bounty hunter, who was a weequay, and he must have been Bossk's gunner, because he was also standing on the ramp of the Black Crow. And he saw Mary! The girl was laying on the rock, but she was alive. He hands were bound behind her back.

As Han looked at Bossk, he could see, that the bounty hunter wasn't carrying his big rifle. The rifle was laying on the ground a few metres away. Here was the chance.

Both Han and Derek jumped out of the bushes, and ran towards the three bounty hunters.

'Mary!' shouted Derek as loud as he could.

While running towards the enemy, Han aimed, and he managed to shoot the weequay bounty hunter before the enemy could respond. But Bossk had very good reflexes, and he got to his weapon really fast.

The trandoshan bounty hunter picked up his rifle, but he didn't have enough time to shoot both smugglers, before they reached him. He quickly aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Han saw, that Bossk was pointing his weapon at him, but he couldn't jump out of the way fast enough. Han raised his hands in front of his head as a reflex, but he couldn't get out of the laser bolt's way. The shot hit him, and Han fell to the rock immediately, and in a few seconds, a big pound of blood was surrounding him,

But Derek could reach Bossk, and he tried to shoot the bounty hunter from this very short distance. Bossk was fast enough to dodge, and hit Derek's gun out of his hand, but Derek grabbed Bossk's rifle. The two of them were fighting on the top of the rock, over the swamps of Rodia, pushing and pulling each other.

The third bounty hunter was just looking at the fight. He didn't dare to encroach, because he didn't want to hurt Bossk, who was actually his superior.

Derek kicked Bossk's leg, but the trandoshan replied with a quick punch in Derek's face. The corellian had to step back to keep his balance, and he could barely dodge Bossk's next attack. He had to release the bounty hunter's gun, so Bossk could use it again as a weapon.

The trandoshan tried to aim at Derek, but he kicked the rifle, which fell out off Bossk's hand. The bounty hunter attacked Derek with his bare hands, and he ended up chalking the corellian. Derek fell to his knees, and he tried to get the strong trandoshan hands off his neck.

Then, suddenly Mary entered the fight. She ran towards Bossk, and she knocked him with her shoulder. The trandoshan fell to the rock, just like Mary, and they rolled off the edge of it.

'Mary!' shouted Derek, as he jumped to the edge, and grabbed Mary in the last moment.

'I'll get you...' yelled Bossk, while he fell from the rock, and landed in the swamp. He disappeared underwater.

The zygerrian bounty hunter now raised his blaster, and aimed at Derek, but he was precisely shot in his head, before he could pull the trigger. Piggy was standing only a few meters away.

He quickly ran to Derek, and helped him to pull Mary up to the rock, then they freed the girl's hands.

Suddenly they heard the loud roar of Chewbacca, who was kneeing next to Han. The wookie seemed to be much more desperate, than ever.

'Quickly! Derek, turn on the ship!' shouted Piggy. 'Chewie, get inside, and prepare the first aid kit! I'll take Han!'

Chewbacca could stand up, and limp to the Black Crow, however his injury was very painful. Derek and Mary also entered the ship, and they headed to the cockpit.

'Thank you!' said Mary.

'I'm so happy to see you alive!' replied Derek, and he kissed the girl. Then they had to take care about starting the ship, because they noticed, that the Slave 1 was heading towards the rock, and without active engines or deflector shields they couldn't stand against the other ship's attack.

Piggy carefully lifted Han, who was unconscious. He lost too much blood, however, only his right arm was shot. Fortunately Bossk's shot didn't score a direct hit, and Han could defend his head and body from the shot with his hand, but the injury on his arm was far too dangerous to be left unhealed.

As Piggy put Han on one of the beds in the Black Crow, Chewbacca stepped to his friend with the first aid kit. Piggy quickly left the bedroom, and headed to the cockpit, because he was the one who knew this ship, so he had the best chance of using it properly against Boba Fett.

The Slave 1 opened fire, but Derek and Mary could start the engines and raise the ship from the rock just in time to evade the laser bolts.

'Charge the shield!' shouted Piggy, as he entered, and took the pilot's seat. 'And the laser cannon! We fight back!'

Derek sat into the co-pilot's seat, to charge the shields, while Mary activated the cannon, and took the gunner's seat.

The Black Crow was a special ship. It's cover could absorb most of the airwaves, so a simple targeting system couldn't target it precisely. That was a big advantage, because if Boba Fett could lock on the Crow, he would shoot homing missiles, and those would definitely destroy the whole ship.

But this way, he could only attack with his laser cannons, and with manual targeting, which was very hard, when he controlled the ship alone, and in the atmosphere, not in the space. So he scored only a few hits, but those were easily absorbed by the Black Crow's deflector shields, which charged pretty fast, because the ship had a lot of store energy.

'The cannon's ready.' said Mary, and she activated it's targeting system.

The Black Crow's main cannon was a very powerful weapon, more powerful, than most of the other spaceships' laser cannons. And it's targeting system was nearly the best in the galaxy. It was able to shoot a speeder bike precisely, from about five kilometres. So targeting the Slave 1 was no challenge for this targeting system.

Mary pulled the trigger, and the bright laser bolt flew across the sky of Rodia. This one shot was enough to completely destroy the deflector shields of the Slave 1, and even damage it's stabilisers. Boba Fett couldn't continue fighting, and he immediately turned his ship around, and left the battlefield.

'Should we chase him?' asked Derek.

'No.' replied Piggy. 'We're heading to the nearest city to get Han to a hospital! Boba Fett can go now.'

'How is he?' asked Mary, who seemed to be really worried about Han.

'He needs help immediately. He lost too much blood.' replied Piggy.


	16. The Jedi and the traitor

Piggy was impatiently walking up and down in a room, where he, and the others had to wait for the medical droid to return and tell them, what happened to Han in the last hours, since they brought him to the hospital.

Chewbacca also got some first aid because of his injury on his leg, but he was still limping. His leg was aching for the last hours, so he rather just sat on the sofa, in the waiting room. Derek and Mary were also there, because they worried about Han too, at all, they knew Han for the longest time.

All four of them were tired of their adventures, but they couldn't rest, because of their worries for Han. When they had arrived to the hospital, Han was dying, and though the medics told them, they will do everything to save him, they almost gave up the hope. Han was in very bad condition. He lost too much blood, and the special laser bolt of the trandoshan rifle caused some disorder in his nervous system.

Through the last hours they didn't left the room. They didn't speak much, and they didn't think about anything else, than Han. Derek told a few times, that he believed, Han would survive, but that sounded much like he was trying to keep his own hope alive.

Finally one of the medic droids returned. At first, they couldn't tell, if the droid brought bad news, or good ones, because these droids weren't programmed to show any feelings.

'He is stable now.' reported the droid.

Chewbacca gave a long, loud, relieved roar as he heard, that his buddy will stay alive.

'I knew he'll survive!' shouted Derek happily. 'I've told you!'

'Yes, you've told us.' smiled Mary too.

'Can we go in?' asked Piggy.

'He is awake now.' replied the droid. 'You can pay him a short visit.'

All of them headed to the hospital room, where Han was kept. At first, the droid didn't want to let Chewbacca in, because he was a wookie, and injured too, but finally Chewie convinced the droid with a loud and determinate roar, which was almost threatening.

'Are you alright?' asked Derek, as he stepped to Han's bed.

'As I can be after being shot.' Han gave them a weak smile.

Han was the only patient, staying in the room. He was laying on a bed, with his right arm plastered, and tied up, to his neck with a relatively long shawl. He couldn't move his right hand, or his fingers on it, because of the injured nerves, but the medic droid told him, they can fix it easily, it will only take time.

'We were so worried about you!' said Mary. 'Promise me, you won't do this again!'

'I did all of this for you and Derek.' replied Han. 'Despite your own warning, you were the one, who confronted Bossk.'

'How can we thank you, all you did?' asked Derek.

'Just stay out of trouble, at least until your wedding, cuz' I wanna have a good meal after the ceremony, at your cost.' joked Han.

'Just make sure, you'll be in condition to come.' replied Derek.

'And I'd like one more thing.' said Han. 'Get me my own clothes, and blaster instead of these hospital robes. I'm leaving this place.'

Not only Chewbacca, but all four of the visitors groaned out loud, hearing that.

'You can't leave the hospital!' shouted Piggy. 'You're not in good condition to...'

'I can tell, I'm in good condition enough to leave.' replied Han. 'And, you should also note, that those bounty hunters can still be on the planet. And finally, I want to get back my ship, which is unfortunately not here at the time!'

'We'll bring you the Falcon.' said Derek immediately.

'That reminds me, we have to tell the Alliance, what we've heard.' said Piggy.

'To be correct, you didn't hear that.' corrected Han. 'But I did, and I can tell them.'

'So as I.' said Derek.

'But you shouldn't be involved in this, with the rebels.' replied Han. Only Chewie and I made a deal with them.'

'But I was there too!' argued Derek. 'I also overheard the imperials, and we've been in this all together!'

'I see.' nodded Han. 'Then, if I can't convince you with my reasons, you should simply accept, that I'm too stubborn to listen to you, and I'll get outta here whether you want, or not.'

...

''Chewie, take good care of Han!' said Mary to the wookie.

Chewbacca was standing next to the Black Crow, with Han, Derek and Mary. Piggy was already on board, warming up the engines.

'Don't get in trouble!' said Derek to his old friend. 'We'll be counting on your presence at the wedding. Don't get yourself killed until that.'

'I'm not the one with the best chances of getting killed.' smiled Han. 'I guess Bossk thinks, he killed me, so you should be more careful than me.'

'Good luck, Han!' said Mary, giving a cuddle to Han.

'Are you sure, you don't come with us?' asked Han.

'As you said yourself, we're not involved in you business with the rebels. We want to stay out of this.' replied Derek. 'And I suggest you take your ship, and leave them immediately!'

'Don't worry!' laughed Han. 'I love quick solutions. I won't stay for a drink.'

'Hey guys! Time to go!' shouted Piggy, who just turned up on the ramp of the Black Crow.

'Thanks for your help, Piggy!' said Derek, and he waved his hand.

'No problem, buddy. Just tell those two to get inside!' replied the rebel pilot, pointing at Han and Chewbacca.

'I guess it's goodbye now.' smiled Mary.

'See you at the wedding!' said Han, and he shook Derek's hand (with his left, because of the injury), then he walked up on the ramp, and entered the ship.

Chewbacca roared genially at Derek and Mary and he followed Han inside the Black Crow. Then the ship's ramp closed behind the wookie, and the ship slowly rose from the landing platform.

Derek and Mary were watching the Black Crow from the platform, as it headed to the hatch of the huge bubble dome, which protected the city. The hatch opened in front of the ship, then closed behind it.

...

Mork Garen was sitting in his room, aboard the Calamarian Cruiser Defiance. The ship arrived to the Turkana system several hours ago, and he was the only one aboard, who knew, that there will be a battle here soon.

He had many information about the rebels, more than he believed, he could get. He learned, that one of the Imperial Senate's most respected members, Senator Bail Organa is involved in the rebellion. That was surprising, but as he thought about the senator's past, he had to admit, it wasn't unexpected.

Near the end of the Clone Wars, more than seventeen years ago, Organa was the member of an organisation of senators, which objected against the war. They wanted to finish it with negotiations, and they wanted the Chancellor to give up his special rights.

Mork was young in those days, and he didn't really mind politics, but he could remember, that Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla was also the member of this group. He only remembered it, because Chandrilla was Garen's home world, and his friends told him a few things about the star system's senator.

That didn't mean, Mon Mothma had also became part of the rebellion, but it was possible.

The other most important thing, he learned, was about Leia Organa. He met Leia once on Byss, when Senator Organa brought his daughter with him on a diplomatic mission. Leia was still very young, and she didn't resemble her father, nor her mother. That was an open secret, that Leia was adopted by her parents, but the new information, Mork learned, had explained it much clearly.

Leia Organa was the daughter of Darth Vader. To be correct, she was one of the two children of Darth Vader. And he also learned, that some other Jedi, apart from Odalon, had survived, and they were now hiding, and waiting for the time, when Leia will be ready for her Jedi training.

Mork Garen felt excited, and contented with his results on the mission. He learned so many secrets, and now he only had to return to the imperials, and tell them everything. He knew, he had done well, and that made him very contented. He didn't want to be promoted, or get medals for his results. He only wanted to do his best on every single one of his missions, and he was sure, he did his best on this one.

But suddenly another thought came to his mind. He felt guilty, because of betraying the rebels. He felt, that his disguise was more perfect, than he wanted it to be, and it became a small part of himself. He knew, he only did his job, but he would also became a traitor, if he told all of his information to Lord Vader.

He was struggling with these thoughts, and he was trying to convince himself, that he must finish his mission,when someone knocked on the door.

'Who's there?' asked Mork.

'I'm Odalon.' said the man outside the door.

Garen stood up, and opened the door. Odalon stepped into the room, and sat on a chair. Mork closed the door behind him, then he took a seat in front of Odalon.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Yesterday you said, you're gonna help me to find Kenobi, and train Leia.' said Odalon.

'Do you have any idea, where Kenobi is?' asked Mork.

'Actually, I know where he is.' replied Odalon. 'Or at least, where he was about seventeen years ago.'

'Do you think, he's still there?'

'I'm not sure, but it worth a shot.' said Odalon. 'I'd like you to come with me.'

'Of course.' nodded Mork. 'Where are we going?'

'The destination is Tatooine.' said Odalon. 'It's a small, isolated planet in the Outer Rim. Nothing special, but huge dune seas.'

'I see. I'll go and prepare a ship for us.' offered Mork.

'I just wanted to depart tomorrow.' said Odalon.

'Don't you think, we should handle this situation as soon as we can?' asked Mork.

'You're right, but I'm tired now, and I have a bad feeling about this.' replied Odalon.

'What do you mean?'

'I sense a disturbance in the force.' said Odalon. 'Something terrible's gonna happen.'

'Look! I'm just a simple man, with no force-sensitivity, and I can't predict, when something wrong will happen, but I've learned something through my life: if I have a chance to solve a problem, I must snatch it.'

'Maybe you're right.' nodded Odalon. 'I'll prepare for the journey. We'll meet in the hangar in an hour.'

'I'll be right there.' smiled Mork.

Odalon left his room, and Garen closed the door behind him immediately. He knew, that the imperials were about to attack the rebel fleet in a few hours. He was planning to steal a small ship during the battle, and sneak back to the imperials, but now he had a chance to leave the rebels before the battle. And later he can easily find an excuse, and escape from Odalon.

But at the same time he felt more guilty than before, because of fooling the Jedi. Odalon considered him as his friend and it seemed to be much bigger treason to betray him, than to betray the rebels, who were looking at him like a simple man. He had to realise, he didn't want to harm Odalon.

This journey was a good opportunity to take the Jedi away from the battle. Mork thought, that the imperials will crush the whole rebel fleet, and kill every rebels, including Odalon, but if he can take Odalon away, maybe he will have the chance to leave the Jedi in peace on a small planet in the Outer Rim, where Vader wasn't able to find him.

And if the rebellion was destroyed, Vader wouldn't be searching for more hiding Jedi, because one or two surviving Jedi wouldn't be threatening the Empire. This way, Odalon would live, and Leia, and the other child too. At all, Mork didn't want to harm them.

Almost an hour passed, when Mork Garen arrived to the hangar. Odalon was waiting for him patiently, but the Jedi seemed to be worried.

'I'm here.' said Mork. 'Are you ready?'

Odalon nodded. Then he pointed at a small, rebel transport near the opening of the hangar.

'Then what are we waiting for?' asked Mork, and he headed to the ship.

'There's one more thing, I was thinking about.' said Odalon, who was still standing, where he was, when Mork arrived.

'Yes?' asked Mork, turning back to Odalon.

'Before we leave, you must consider one more option.' said the Jedi. 'If we fail... if we don't find Kenobi, or Leia's brother, then our only hope will be Leia herself. If that happens, we must get Leia trained. And that would happen only if her father didn't get in our way.'

'What?' asked Mork. 'You want to kill Organa?'

'I'm afraid, I have to, if we don't succeed.' said Odalon. 'Do you still want to help me?'

'Don't worry, Odalon!' said Mork reassuringly. 'We'll find 'em!'

'If only I was so sure about that.' replied Odalon, and a small smile appeared on his face. 'Let's move!'

But before they could enter the ship, rebel troopers arrived to the hangar, with their guns ready, and behind them, Cololnel Dodonna arrived too.

'What?' shouted Odalon, as he looked at the arriving soldiers. How could they learn his plan so fast?

'Odalon!' shouted Dodonna. 'Fine! So you're already here!'

Odalon looked at the Colonel, but he didn't say a word. He noticed, that the soldiers didn't raise their weapons yet.

'Get out of there!' shouted Dodonna. 'They' re gonna hit you!'

At first, Odalon didn't understand the Colonel, but then he looked behind him, and saw a big, black spaceship, entering the hangar of the Defiance.

He quickly got out of the ship's way, and stopped next to Dodonna. It seemed, that the Colonel didn't come for him, but because of the arriving ship.

As the Jedi examined the ship, he could see, that it was completely black, and it had a special cover, which could deflect airwaves. He immediately recognised the vessel, he used for so long time, with his old friend. It was the Black Crow!

'This ship is far better than that rebel transport.' Odalon whispered to Mork. 'If we could take it...'

Then the Jedi turned to Dodonna:

'Who's in the ship?' he asked.

'We're still not sure, but he asked for a landing permission, and knew the name of our ship, so he can be a rebel, or someone, who supports us.' replied the Colonel.

'Great.' said Odalon, just to say something.

The Black Crow's ramp slowly lowered, and three people turned up on it. One was a fat, strong, unshaven man, then there was a young, handsome guy with his right hand in plaster, and finally a wookie.

'Hello there! Again!' shouted Han from the ramp, waving his left hand.

'Great!' groaned Odalon, but he wished the corellian smuggler to the bottom of the salt mines of Kessel.

'We're back for my ship, and the money.' said Han, as he stepped to Dodonna.

'Did you succeed?' asked the Colonel.

'Of course, we did.' smiled Han. 'And we have important news, so take me to Organa immediately!'

Dodonna wanted to argue, because he didn't like it, that a smuggler gave orders to him, but finally he didn't say a thing, but waved to Han to follow him, then he lead the smuggler to the command bridge. Chewbacca, Piggy, Odalon and Mork also followed them to the bridge.

'Captain Solo! Good to see you again!' said Organa, welcoming Han. 'Piggy! I knew you would succeed.'

'Senator.' said Piggy.

'We've overheard Vader, and he's planning to attack.' said Han quickly. 'He's already on his way to the Turkana system.'

'What?' shouted Dodonna.

'He has a spy between you.' continued Han. 'He'll be here soon with a whole bunch of Star Destroyers, and a new kinda Tie-fighter, which is called Tie-bomber, and it's very effective against big targets, such as battleships.'

'That's bad news.' said Organa. 'It's fortunate, that you were there to hear it.'

'Actually I didn't get there by accident.' said Han. 'If you remember, you sent me to overhear Vader, and you offered me a good price for it. And you said I can take my ship.'

'Of course.' nodded Organa. 'C-3PO will take care of you, but now please excuse me, we have to prepare for the battle.'

Han looked at the golden droid, called C-3PO, who was standing near the wall.

'Hello, sir!' said the droid. 'I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am capable of six million forms of communication, including...'

'Shut up!' said Han impatiently. 'Take me to my money!'

'How rude!' said the droid. 'I am a very important part of the staff of this ship, and you are not allowed to speak with me on that tune!'

'Look at this, Chewie!' laughed Han. 'A self-respecting droid!'

'No, I am not self-respecting. I am just...'

'Okay, droid!' Han cut in again. 'You'll take me to my money, or Chewie will show you, how self-respecting a wookie is.'

Chewbacca stepped to C-3PO, groaned loudly, and showed his fangs to the droid.

'I have an idea.' said C-3PO. 'I'll take you to your money, sir.'


	17. Battle of Turkana

'Send word to Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma!' commanded Organa. ''We must prepare for the fight!'

'Senator, what about the X-wing fighters?' asked Dodonna.

'These new Tie-bombers will be perfect to test our star-fighters in dogfight.' replied Organa. 'Tell Ackbar to get the Red Squadron ready on the Independence! You take care about the Blue Squadron here.'

'Yes sir!' saluted Dodonna, then he left the bridge to call every X-wing pilots of the Blue Squadron for a briefing.

'Can I join the X-wing pilots?' asked Piggy from Senator Organa.

'Of course.' nodded the Senator. 'You're the best pilot I know.'

'Thank you, Senator.' saluted Piggy.

'Wait!' shouted Organa, as the pilot wanted to leave the bridge. 'You'll need a droid to assist you out there.'

'If I may speak, I am a droid, with more than enough capabilities to assist someone in a space battle.' said Simbad.

'Yeah, but the X-wings were designed for astromech droids.' replied Organa.

'Sorry, Simbad.' said Piggy. 'Wait for me on the cruiser, till I return. I'm sure, they'll be needing a maintenance droid aboard.'

Simbad turned around, and left the bridge. Organa turned back to Piggy, after he waved to an astromech droid to get closer.

'This will do.' he said. 'This little droid is R2-D2.'

'I don't really prefer the R2 series.' groaned Piggy. 'You know, there were many problems with those droids in the past.

'You'll prefer this one.' smiled Organa. 'R2-D2 knows his job really well. He saved countless lives, even Jedi, in the past.'

'Okay.' nodded Piggy. 'Then, hello, my little friend!'

R2-D2 replied with a friendly whistle.

'Come, we have to be present at the briefing.' said Piggy, then the two of them left the bridge.

'I'll find the traitor.' said Odalon to Organa. 'I'm a Jedi at all. I have the best chance.'

'Good.' nodded Organa, and he watched, as Odalon left the bridge too.

'Senator!' shouted the officer, who was watching the radar. 'There are spaceships, coming out of hyperspace in the system.'

'Imperials?' asked Organa.

'Yes.' replied the officer. 'Venator- and Imperial-class Star Destroyers. The Death Squadron!'

...

'I can sense their surprise, and fear.' mumbled Lord Vader, standing on the command bridge of the Intrepid, the powerful flagship of the Death Squadon.

He was standing at the huge windows of the ship, looking out to the space.

The Star Destroyers broke out of hyperspace near the sixth planet of the system, so they couldn't see the Rebel fleet, which was gathering above the third planet.

'Sir! Our Tie-interceptors have located the rebel fleet, orbiting the planet Turkana.' reported an officer to Admiral Syrr Henter.

'Good.' said the Admiral. 'Move our Star Destroyers into position, and launch all Tie-fighter squadrons.'

'At once, sir!' saluted the officer, and he left the bridge.

'Admiral!' said Vader suddenly, without turning to Henter.

'Yes, my lord?' saluted the Admiral.

'I want to deal with the Jedi myself.' said Lord Vader. Prepare the ARC troopers of the 501'st legion. We will board his ships.'

'Lord Vader, with all do respect, I must note, it is a very dangerous idea, and...' the Admiral wanted to argue, but Vader didn't let him finish his speech.

'Do as I ordered you, Admiral, or I will have to choose someone else to lead my fleet. Someone, who follows my orders.' said Vader.

'Yes, my lord.' saluted Henter. 'Your Shuttle will be ready with the boarding party and the Tie-fighter escort is fifteen minutes.'

...

'As you all must have heard, the imperial fleet can be here in any time.' started Dodonna. He was standing on a small platform, in front of a big monitor, and spoke to the rebel star-fighter pilots, or at least to the half of them.

'Sorry, I'm late.' said Piggy, as he entered the room, and immediately dropped himself down on a free seat. 'What did I miss?' he asked from his neighbour.

'Nothing.' replied the man.

He was already wearing his helmet, with the sing of the Rebel Alliance on it's side, which was painted blue, indicating, that the man belonged to the Blue Squadron.

In real, there were only two squadrons yet, the Blue, and the Red. Both of them had about twenty X-wing fighters, and no other ships. It wasn't a large amount of ships, but if these X-wings were as useful as the rebels hoped, the forty of them would be able to defeat more than a hundred Tie-fighters.

'You all know how the X-wings work. You have had test flights with these ships, and you practised countless hours in the simulators, so I don't spend time on talking about this.' continued Dodonna.

Piggy started to think about his own experiences with the X-wings, but he had to realise, that he flew with one of these ships only once, when they tested the X-wings' engines and manoeuvrability. Never mind! He can find the trigger easily, and he had never seen a ship before, which he couldn't cope with.

'The X-wings from Red Squadron will launch an attack against the imperial Star Destroyers, targeting their shield generators. Once they have one Star Destroyer's shields down, they signal to Admiral Ackbar, who will send our heavy Frigates to finish off the ship.' explained Dodonna.

That seemed to be a good plan, thought Piggy. The X-wings moved fast enough to have a good chance to evade the Star Destroyers' shots, and with their proton torpedoes they could easily shatter the shield generators, once they got close enough. But it wasn't easy to target a shield generator, which wasn't much bigger than a star-fighter, while they had to evade the enemy laser fire and the Tie-fighters.

The other part was about the heavy Frigates. They had powerful missiles, and shields, but even if a Star Destroyer had it's shields down, it was hard to destroy it, and it had a devastating fire-power, so it was likely, that most of the heavy Frigates will be destroyed in the battle.

'X-wings from Blue Squadron will take off from the hangar of the Defiance. You will have to defend our Cruisers and Frigates from the enemy's smaller ships, like the Tie-fighters, and the Tie-bombers.' said Dodonna.

'What?' asked someone. 'Tie-bombers? What the hell they are?'

'The Empire had designed a new kind of star-fighter, which is very effective against bigger spacecrafts. They can carry proton torpedoes, but they have laser canons too. We are expecting, that the imperials will attack our Frigates and Corvettes with these Tie-bombers.' explained Dodonna.

'What's the exact plan?' asked Piggy.

'There are twenty-one of you here. You will fly in groups of three. You will set on a course, around our ships, and attack any closing enemy fighters. We suppose, that the imperials will also use some smaller battleships, like Corvettes or Frigates. An X-wing's fire-power is not enough to destroy a ship, like those, but you will be able to distract them while our battleships finish them off.' said Dodonna.

'Do we have to escort the attacking Frigates too, when they go out to destroy an S.D.?' asked a rebel pilot.

'No, that will be the duty of the Red Squadron.' replied Dodonna. 'Your only task is to defend our ships at their post! Everything's clear?'

'Yes, sir!' replied the pilots, including Piggy.

'Then head to your ships! And may the force be with you!'

...

'I can't believe it! How can you be so slow? How much time does it take for a droid to count forty thousand credits?' shouted Han Solo impatiently.

'There is no point is shouting at me, sir. I am just a protocol droid. I am programmed to...'

'I don't care, what's you're programmed to!' cried Han. 'Just hand me those blasted credits!'

'But these credits worth only tirthy-four thousand.' said C-3PO. 'Six thousand is still missing, so you have to wait, until I put those missing credits in the box too.'

'I don't need those credits!' argued Han. 'I take these, and leave!'

'If I may suggest...' started the droid.

'You can't!' groaned Han. 'Shut up, and get lost!'

'How rude!' said C-3PO, as he closed the door of the safe to keep the rest of the credits safe from Han and Chewbacca.

'These droids are all the same.' said Han. 'They're annoying and useless.'

'I have...' started the droid, but in the next second, he faced the barrel of Han's laser pistol. 'I go now.'

C-3PO walked away on the corridor, and Han put his blaster back into his belt.

'I'm not so fast and precise with my left hand.' noted Han. 'I hope my right'll be alright soon.'

Chewbacca, who was still hobbling, raised the box of credits, and the two of them headed down to the hangar.

Actually, there were two hangars aboard the Calamarian Cruiser Defiance. A bigger one, which was no full of X-wing fighters, preparing for the fight, and a smaller one. In this smaller hangar, the only ship was the Millennium Falcon now.

'Warm up the engines!' said Han to his wookie fellow. 'I'll get the shields down for us.'

The energy shields of the Cruiser were covering almost the whole ship, including the hangar, so they must have been deactivated for a short time to make the docking ships able to take off. So Han headed to one of the control rooms aboard the Defiance, and asked the rebels to release the shields, but they said, they can't.

'What?' shouted Han.

'Imperial star-fighters are attacking our fleet. We can't release the shields of our ships.' explained one of the man. 'Now, please leave!'

'What about those star-fighters in the big hangar? They will have to stay here too?' argued Han.

'The main hangar has it's own shield generator, which can be controlled without operating the main shields of the ship.' said the rebel.

For a short moment Han thought about drawing out his blaster and forcing the rebels to release the shields, but then he realised, it would've been a really bad idea, not to mention, useless.

The corellian smuggler returned to his ship, but he couldn't do anything at the time, so he quickly got frustrated, and left to have a look at the X-wings.

The imperial Tie-bombers and Tie-fighters have already reached the position of the rebel fleet, and they opened fire. Some proton-torpedoes were shot by some Tie-bombers, and they destroyed a smaller Corvette, which was guarding the Medical Frigate.

The Red Squadron has been already launched, and they attacked the imperial fighters. The imperials were surprised, because they didn't know, that the rebels had star-fighter squadrons. The Red Squadron opened fire, and their laser bolts destroyed the first wave of Tie-fighters and Tie-bombers, without losing a single ship.

The Tie-fighters didn't have time to shoot back, and only four of them managed to withdraw from the fight, and fly back to the Death Squadron.

'Lord Vader! The Shuttle's ready.' reported Syrr Henter.

'Admiral!' shouted someone from behind a control panel. 'We have detected twenty rebel star-fighters. The first wave of Tie's have been destroyed.'

'What?' shouted the Admiral. 'They have star-fighters?'

'Press the attack, Admiral!' commanded Lord Vader. 'Those fighters can't have a chance against our heavy battleships.'

Then Vader turned around, and left the bridge, heading to the hangar.

In five minutes, the Steel Fist was out in the space, escorted by four Tie-fighters, and followed by the second wave of imperial star-fighters.

The Red Squadron engaged the Tie's, but this time the enemy was expecting them, and the X-wings couldn't defeat the imperials, who managed to break through, and the Tie-bombers continued their way towards the rebel ships.

Just as Han arrived to the main hangar of the Defiance, the Blue Squadron started to take off. The huge energy shield of the hangar was turned off, to let the fighters get out of the Calamarian Cruiser's belly. Now only a thin energy field was covering the big opening of the hangar, to keep the air inside.

The Blue Squadron's X-wings left the hangar, one after another, and they immediately attacked the Tie's. The imperials didn't count on another wave of star-fighters, so at first, the rebels had the advantage, but this time they couldn't press the imperial attack out of their territory.

The Medical Frigate got a few hits, but Piggy with his two wingmen managed to defend it from the other Tie-bombers. Piggy had to admit, that Organa was right about R2-D2. The small, R2 series astromech droid proved to be very useful, when Piggy needed help with the ship.

At all, Piggy had only one problem with his X-wing: most of the ships had malfunctioning stabilisers, so the pilots needed all their skills in the battle, to manoeuvre the ships.

Just as the last one of the Blue Squadron left the hangar of the Defiance, suddenly an imperial Shuttle turned up. It seemed, that the ship came from nowhere, and it slipped through the open energy shield, and landed in the hangar.

In real, the ship crashed into the hangar floor, and it seemed, that it won't fly again soon. Some rebels recognised the ship. It was called the Steel Fist. It was Lord Darth Vader's personal Shuttle, and now it was full of the best soldiers of the 501-st legion of the Empire.

'What the...?' shouted Han, as he saw the stormtroopers, jumping out of the ship.

The imperials shot every rebel in the hangar, and they lost only one man. Han managed to get down behind a big fuel tank, and he stayed unnoticed by the troopers. He pulled out his blaster, but he didn't really want to fight these specially trained soldiers.

'Lord Vader! The hangar has been secured.' reported one of the troopers.

'Go ahead! Keep to the plan, and take over the ship!' ordered Vader.

'Yes, sir!' saluted the trooper, then he ran towards one of the two main gates of the hangar.

As the door opened up, rebel troopers turned up on the other side of it. Everyone tried to take cover, but the imperials lost two other troopers. They used some grenades to break through the rebels, but it took long minutes for them to get out of the hangar.

While the troopers were fighting, Vader headed to the other door, but before he reached that, the door opened up, and only one person stepped through it, into the hangar. It was Odalon.

'You'll never leave this ship, Vader!' said Odalon. 'It was your last mistake, to come here.'

'You can never beat me! And this time, you won't run away!' groaned Darth Vader.

'I've escaped from you last time. Now I'm here to fight, and kill you.' said Odalon.

'You are underestimating my powers.' said Vader threateningly, as he raised his lightsaber.

Odalon activated his weapon too. He was now standing face to face with Darth Vader. He had to fight the Sith Lord, and he didn't have the chance to escape.

If he killed Vader, maybe he would be able to lead the Rebellion to victory against the Emperor too, without training Leia. That would be far better, than any other idea, which got to his mind recently. But first he had to kill Vader.

Darth Vader raised his lightsaber, and attacked Odalon, who dodged, and tried to get behind Vader, but the Sith Lord was fast enough to stop him with a quick strike. Odalon had to defend himself with his saber, and he had no chance to attack Vader. The Sith pushed him towards the wall with every strike.

Now there were only three people in the hangar: Odalon, Darth Vader, and Han Solo, who was watching the duel from his shelter. Sometimes Han thought about intervening, and shooting at Vader, but he didn't want to risk his own life, and he wasn't sure, that he will hit the enemy with his left hand.

Suddenly Odalon managed to slip out of Vader's way, and he almost cut Vader with his saber, but he only damaged the Sith Lord's cape.

'You can't win, Vader!' said Odalon, pointing his saber at his enemy.

'You're wrong, Jedi.' groaned Vader. 'My troopers must have destroyed your shield by now. This ship will fall, just like your whole fleet.'

Odalon felt anger, because he couldn't help Organa and the others. He stroke at Vader with huge power, but the Sith lord could deflect it easily, because his mechanical arm was more powerful, than a simple human's arm.

'You'll die!' shouted Odalon, but his next stab missed his opponent, and he fell to the ground.

Vader attacked the Jedi, who could hardly defend himself. Finally Odalon could get to his feet, but he had no space to move.

Han stood up behind the fuel tank, and he raised his blaster again. He wanted to shoot Vader, or at least, distract him, while Odalon could get out of his dangerous situation, and continue fighting. Han thought, that once he shoot Vader, the Sith Lord will not be able to continue the fight, unless he had an armour, which could withstand blaster fire, like Boba Fett's one.

But he couldn't shoot, because Odalon tried to jump over Vader's head, and it was very surprising for Han, that the Jedi succeeded. He couldn't think of any trick, which allowed someone to jump so high.

Now Odalon and Vader were too close to each other again, and Han couldn't target the Sith Lord. He lowered his gun again, and watched the fighting men. Then, suddenly Vader managed to hit Odalon's lightsaber out of the Jedi's hand, and then Odalon was raised into the air.

Darth Vader was chalking the Jedi with the force, and he raised Odalon from the ground. Odalon touched his own neck with his hands, but he couldn't feel anything. There was nothing around his throat.

For a few seconds Han couldn't react, because he was too surprised.

Odalon desperately tried to find some way to escape from the deadly grip. He couldn't attack Vader with the force, he wasn't able to gather his powers. Vader wasn't simply chalking him with the force, but he was also fighting him mentally, to prevent Odalon from coming up with any ideas.

The Jedi saw his lightsaber. It was laying on the floor, near Vader's boots, but Odalon couldn't get enough force power to pull it towards him.

Suddenly Vader's lightsaber stabbed Odalon's chest, and the Jedi fell to the ground. He felt hopeless and scared for a second, then he couldn't keep up any longer, and his eyes finally closed down.

'No!' shouted Han, as he saw Odalon falling to the floor.

Vader immediately raised his head, and looked at the smuggler, who quickly raised his blaster, and targeted Vader.

Han tried to pull the trigger, but suddenly he felt Vader's grip on his own throat, though the Sith Lord was standing several meters further.

The blaster slipped out of Han's hand, and he touched his neck, but felt nothing there. Some kind of invisible energy field was chalking him, which was controlled by Vader. He couldn't break free, and he didn't see a chance to distract his enemy.

Vader was contented with his victory, and angry at the same time, so he had to concentrate hard, even on a so simple force action, like chalking someone. He was looking at his victim, who was about to join to the Jedi, he just killed.

But suddenly a huge, furry paw punched Vader in the face, and the Dark Lord fell to the ground.

Chewbacca roared loudly, as he ran to Han, and helped him to get up. The wookie picked up Han's blaster too, and supported his buddy to get out of the main hangar of the Defiance.

'Let's...' groaned Han, but he couldn't speak really well, after the chalking. 'Let's get outta here!'


	18. Defeat

Piggy pulled the trigger, and successfully shot another imperial star-fighter.

'That's the ninth of them.' he said into his microphone.

'You're only one ahead of me, Piggy.' came the reply from one of his wingmen.

Suddenly the three of them had to make evasive manoeuvres, because of a huge explosion in front of them. Huge metal parts of a broken spaceship were flying everywhere, and they barely got out of there alive.

A small group of Tie-bombers flew away near the trio of X-wings. These Tie-bombers just managed to score the final hits of a rebel Calamarian Cruiser, one of the most powerful battleships of the rebellion.

'Get 'em!' shouted Piggy into his microphone, and accelerated.

R2-D2 whistled from the back of his ship, warning the pilot to watch out for a few Tie-fighters, which were coming right towards the three X-wings.

'Forward at full speed!' commanded Piggy. 'They won't catch up with us.'

The three of rebels accelerated, and it seemed, that Piggy was right. The Tie-fighters fell behind, but they were still following the X-wings, however they were out of range, a least for now.

But Piggy and his two wingmen managed to catch up with the Tie-bombers, and they shot two of the four imperial fighters, when a couple of laser bolts almost hit them.

'Evade!' ordered Piggy, and they all turned to the right to get out of the way of whoever shot at them.

'Star Destroyer!' shouted one of the two wingmen. 'The Intrepid!'

He was right. While they were chasing the Tie-bombers, they got a bit too far from the rebel fleet, and they ran into the flagship of the Death Squadron, the Intrepid. Now about twenty imperial laser cannons were spitting destructive laser bolts at them.

'How couldn't we notice, that we've got this far?' asked one of the wingmen.

'We're not so far.' replied Piggy. 'The imperials came closer. They attack with the Star Destroyers.'

'We can't hold on long against a fleet of Star Destroyers!' cried the rebel.

'Then follow me!' commanded Piggy. 'Target it's shield generator!'

Piggy turned his X-wing towards the Intrepid's command tower, and accelerated to full speed. The enemy laser cannons tried to target his fighter, but the gunners weren't fast enough.

Piggy launched a pair of proton torpedoes, which precisely hit one of the two shield generators of the Star Destroyer. The explosion shook the generator, but it was still standing at it's place, until two other pair of proton torpedoes hit it.

'One down!' shouted Piggy. 'Head to the other one!'

'Watch out! Tie-fighters!' cried one of the wingmen.

A bunch of Tie-fighters appeared on the scene, and immediately opened fire at the X-wings. The three rebels had to split up, and soon one of the two wingmen was shot by two Tie-fighters.

'I can't shake it!' shouted the other wingmen.

'Hang on!' groaned Piggy, while he disarmed his proton torpedo launchers, and armed his laser cannons again.

A Tie-fighter managed to target Piggy, and one of it's laser bolts hit the X-wing. Piggy was unbelievably lucky, that the imperial only destroyed his malfunctioning stabilisers. But he was sure, that the Tie-fighter pilot won't miss next time.

But "next time" never came. Nine X-wings from the Red Squadron arrived just in time to save Piggy, and his remaining wingman.

'Nice shot, guys!' shouted Piggy into his communicator. 'Let's finish off this Star Destroyer!'

The rebel star-fighters quickly shot the Intrepid's other shield generator, but they lost another X-wing.

'Call the Frigates!' shouted Piggy.

'They can't come! The Devastator cut their way!' replied the Red leader. 'We're on our own!'

'Then shoot everything we have at 'em!' groaned Piggy, as he armed his torpedo launchers again, and targeted the command bridge of the Intrepid.

Ten rebel X-wings shot their proton torpedoes at the huge Star Destroyer. Twenty torpedoes hit it's shiny metal cover, which didn't seem to be as powerful as the imperials hoped. Twenty big explosions shook the Intrepid, and soon it's every systems were malfunctioning. The whole command bridge blew up, and the headless battleship kept falling apart. Flames shot out of it's ruined body, then they disappeared in the vacuum of the space. Smaller and bigger explosions tore off smaller and bigger pieces of the flagship, until it's enormous main engines gave up, and they exploded, spreading fire all around the remainders of the ship.

...

Mork Garen was sneaking on a corridor. The sound of laser blasts were coming towards him for a few minutes, but he couldn't find the attacking imperials. What could have happened? Garen couldn't find a reason, why would the imperials try to board a rebel ship instead of destroying it. Maybe they knew something, he didn't?

Suddenly a thermal detonator blew up near the next corner. Garen saw the flames, and he drew out his blaster. He decided to shoot anyone, who turns up on the corridor, whether it's rebel or imperial. But no-one turned up.

Mork peeked out on the corridor, and saw a few dead stormtroopers. They weren't simple troopers, but the ARC troopers of the 501-st. They were the best troopers in Vader's personal army, and maybe the best soldiers in the galaxy, except the Emperor's own agents.

But it seemed, that so many ARC troopers had died. Dead bodies covered the floor of the corridor. Mork still heard the laser blasts, but now from a bit further. He walked to the nearest door, which led to the engine-house. Just as he expected: the shield generator's energy source was damaged and now the ship was defenceless. But it was still in one piece. That means, the imperials didn't want to destroy it, at least for now. There must be something very important on this ship. Maybe they knew about Organa? Or they want to capture Odalon? Or steal an X-wing? All of that would be possible.

Mork left the engine-house, and decided to head down to the hangar. But on his way down to the hangar, he ran into a group of rebel troopers.

'Imperials at the bridge!' shouted one of them. 'They got into the ship, but seems we're gonna get 'em all. Come!'

Mork looked at him with a questioning look, because at first he didn't understand the rebel trooper.

'Grab a blaster and come, shoot those imperial stormies up at the bridge!' said the rebel trooper again, as he stopped right next to Garen. The other troopers didn't stop, they left the corridor and ran towards the command bridge of the Cruiser.

'Right.' said Mork, as he realised the situation. 'I'll be right behind you.'

'Fine!' smiled the rebel. 'You're the guy from Tanaab, the friend of the Jedi, aren't you?'

Mork nodded.

'I heard you're a good fighter … er... what's your name?'

'Mork Garen.' replied Mork.

'Fine, Mork Ga... wait a minute!' the rebel trooper's eyes widened, and he looked at Mork with a suspicious look. 'The tanaabians don't use surname, do they?'

'Well.' sighed Mork. 'You would have been much more lucky, if you didn't notice that.'

Mork pulled the trigger of his blaster, and the rebel trooper fell to the floor next to him. Mork wished, that the trooper never revealed his disguise, but as he did, Mork had no other choice than shooting him.

Mork shook his head, and tried to forget the feeling, which he felt so many times before, after he had to kill someone. He always remembered, that the person, who died of his hands probably had relatives, maybe a wife or children. Mork always needed some time to recover from his depressed mood after a mission, which included killing someone, before he could assign to another one.

Finally he realised, that he had no time to think about that right now. He concentrated on his task to get back to the imperial ships without being shot or discovered by rebels. He quickly ran towards the hangar of the Defiance.

He found some other dead ARC troopers, and rebels on his way, but he didn't care about them. He arrived to the hangar, and noticed a ship near the wall which seemed to be in good condition. It wasn't very big, but it seemed to be fast. It's cover was black, and luckily it's ramp was open.

Mork entered the ship, which was obviously the Black Crow, and started to heat up it's engines. He looked out through the window, and suddenly he saw something, which almost made him shout. Lord Darth Vader was climbing out of a pile of metal debris.

Mork quickly left the Black Crow, but as he stepped to the floor of the hangar, two rebel soldiers entered. They raised their blasters, and targeted Vader. The Sith knight activated his lightsaber, and quickly deflected the laser shots, then he pushed a huge metal tank at the rebels, which blocked their way.

Vader realised, that his plan had failed. The rebels were more prepared then he expected, and all of his best men had been killed in the operation. Anger got into his mind, as he looked at the way, where the two rebels came from. He wished to destroy everyone and everything on this ship as a revenge for his best men. Especially that ugly creature which punched him a few minutes ago.

Then suddenly he felt fear. He was now standing alone on the rebel battleship, without his men, and the Shuttle, he used to get here was crashed.

'Lord Vader!' shouted Mork Garen. 'This way!'

Vader looked at the young, tall, blonde man, who was standing on the ramp of the Black Crow. He quickly headed to the ship, and entered, followed by the boy. He didn't even know, who was this man, but he felt a bit thankful to him, and he really hated to be thankful.

The Black Crow left the hangar of the Defiance, with Mork Garen, and Lord Darth Vader, who was now looking out through the window. He suddenly noticed, that almost half of his fleet was destroyed, and the battle wasn't going really well. Even the flagship, the Intrepid was destroyed, and only metal debris was left. That made him much more furious than before.

'Lord Vader, I have important new...' started Mork, but suddenly he felt something strange on his throat.

Vader turned to him, and started to chalk the young man with the force.

'No...' grunted Garen. 'Please... I have... informa... Orga... Lei...'

Mork Garen fell to the floor, and he could say nothing more. He was laying dead at Vader's boots. The Dark Lord now felt a bit relieved, as he gave away most of his fury by killing the stranger young boy, who annoyed him a bit. He turned back to the control panel. He manoeuvred the Black Crow to the nearest Star Destroyer, which happened to be the Devastator, and landed in it's main hangar.

As the ramp lowered, Vader found both Captain Kendal Ozzel and Commander Devour Planck in the hangar, waiting for him.

'Lord Vader!' Ozzel bowed.

But the first thing, Planck noticed, was the dead body of Mork Garen on the ship. He was staring shocked at the body of his old friend.

Vader noticed that, and he turned to the Commander with his threatening mask.

'A victim of the battle.' said Vader, then he turned around, and left the Commander with his tears.

Captain Ozzel followed Vader, to report him about the battle, but Vader didn't listen to him.

'Withdraw the remaining Star Destroyers!' commanded Vader. 'We can't defeat the rebels this time.'

'Yes, my Lord!' saluted the Captain.

'And with the destruction of my flagship, and the death of Admiral Henter, I need new ones.' added Vader. 'I hope you will do better, than Henter, Admiral Ozzel.'

'Thank you, Lord Vader.' bowed Ozzel. He couldn't believe his luck.

...

'Just get us outta here, Chewie!' shouted Han.

Now they were sitting in the Millennium Falcon's cockpit, but this time Chewie piloted the ship, and Han assisted, because of his injured hand.

The wookie groaned loudly, as he evaded the burning remainders of a Frigate, which was shot a few seconds ago.

They managed to get out of the battle without raising anyone's attention. The Falcon quickly headed to the planet Turkana, and got to the other side of it, to stay unnoticed by the radars.

Chewbacca slowed down the ship, and turned to Han. He asked something on wookie language, but Han understood him perfectly.

'No, buddy, I won't go back. I don't care about the rebels, and I don't wanna risk our lives for them.' replied Han.

Chewbacca groaned again, asking another question.

'I am absolutely sure.' said Han. 'Set the hyperdrive, and let's head back to Kashyyyk. I hope we'll be safe there, and we'll have time to recover and discuss, what to do with this pile of credits.'

The wookie barked, and he turned back to the computer.

Han looked out at the stars, and for a few seconds he thought about going back, and helping Organa. At all, this Organa was a really good guy, who helped him, and considered him as a friend, though every other rebels thought he was a simple smuggler.

Then Piggy came to Han's mind. That big, friendly guy, who helped him so much, at all. They were people, Han could take as a friend.

But then the rebellion, the Empire, and business came to his mind. And Han had to realise, that helping the rebels would be equal to death. He didn't really believe in the rebellion's victory, though they had more and more supporters. But the imperial fleet was much more powerful, and the Empire had more soldiers. It was a desperate fight for the rebels, and Han didn't want to be on the losing side. He wanted to win. At least, now, he wanted to win at all cost.

The Millennium Falcon jumped to light speed, and disappeared from the Turkana system.

...

A few weeks later Senator Bail Organa was standing on the balcony of his wife's palace on Alderaan. He was looking at the snow-capped mountains, and green fields, surrounding the palace. He saw a couple of waterfalls, bringing the clean water down from the hills, and at the coast of the streams, he noticed more than a hundred nerfs.

'Dad?' asked someone, stepping to the balcony.

'Leia! I'm happy to see you.' said Bail smiling at the young girl.

He still remembered the time, when Leia was born. That was near the end of the infamous Clone Wars, and the raise of the Empire. But since that time, Leia had grown up, and became a pretty young women, close to her eighteenth birthday.

'You wanted to tell me something didn't you?' asked Leia.

'Yes, I wanted.' said Bail. He gathered his thoughts, and a shadow slowly covered his face. 'It is too dangerous to support the rebellion as much as I do, and being a Senator at the same time.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Leia.

'Before the battle, in the Turkana system, a spy got on our ship, who must have died in the battle, or else the imperials would already know, that I'm supporting the rebellion.' explained Bail. 'And if they find that out, that would cost me much more, than my life. I would risk the future of the whole planet, and furthermore, my family.'

Bail stopped, and he turned to the barrier again. He took a few deep breath, and for the first time, Leia saw him tired, and weak. His dark hair was turning to white, and the first wrinkles turned up on his face since he returned from the battle.

'I am getting old.' he said finally. 'And it's time for me to step aside.'

'What?' asked Leia, stepping to his father.

'You have grown up, Leia. You have become a wonderful woman. And now, I ask you to take my place as a Senator when you become eighteen.' he said.

'But, dad! I'm not prepared for this. I don't know how...' argued Leia.

'I'm sure, you'll learn everything quickly.' said Bail. 'Your mother and I have taught you so much about this, and you knew, that once you'll have to take my place.'

'Yes, but I'm still too young.' she said.

'Even you don't believe this.' smiled Bail. 'You're just telling excuses, but in your heart you know, you are ready. But if you really don't believe you are ready, then I'll cancel my request.'

Leia was staring at her father for a long time. She knew, that Bail was right. Somehow she felt, that the time has arrived for a change in her life. For a short, silly moment, she felt like being born for this, for doing great things in her life. Then these funny thoughts were gone, and she finally said:

'I'm ready, father.'

They smiled at each other, and Bail cuddled his daughter.

...

'Han! It's so good to see you here!' shouted Derek at his friend over the head of a couple of people, who were dancing.

A gran band was playing dance music. According to Mary, they were the best in the sector, and until now, she was dancing with her brand new husband since the grans started to play. Now one of their old friend asked her for a dance, while Derek went to welcome Han, and his big furry fellow at the party.

'I can see you've invited a whole bunch of people.' smiled Han, as he shook Derek's hand, again with his left.

'Your arm?' asked Derek, pointing at Han's right arm, which was still in soft cover.

'Getting better.' said Han. 'Now I can drive my own ship, but I still can't use my blaster as before.'

'Come, have a good drink! That would certainly help!' invited Derek.

Han and Chewie followed Derek through the crowd, to the bar. There Derek ordered something for them, while Han had a look at the dance floor.

'I hope not all of these pretty girls are married.' joked Han, pointing at three twi'leks.

'Yeah.' smiled Derek. 'They sure have spectacular rear.'

'Well! Seems we've just married, and you're already staring at other girls!' said someone behind Derek, with a wide smile.

'Hi Mary!' said Han, cuddling the girl.

'So good to see you two here!' smiled Mary at Han and Chewie.

'I must admit, you seem very... wonderful.' said Han staring at Mary's dress, which seemed to be a very rare masterpiece; certainly the work of a real master of wedding dresses.

'Thanks.' said Mary. 'C'mon Derek! This is my favourite song! Let's dance!'

'If you'll excuse me...' mumbled Derek to Han, who just grinned at his old friend, and turned back to watch the twi'leks.

'Your drink is ready, sir!' said the bartender behind Han.

'Thanks.' said Han, as he took the drink, but as he looked down at it, a disgusted grimace appeared on his face.

Chewbacca bust out in laugh next to Han, as he recognised the drink.

'I hate Gran Cocktail...' mumbled Han as he put the glass back on the bar.


End file.
